


Riddles Reloaded

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Приключения герболога [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Multiple Universes, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: «Новые приключения», о которых упоминал Дамблдор в разговоре о смерти, могут оказаться довольно... своеобразными. А уж если одно из последствий этих приключений однажды решит, что хочет преподавать в Хогвартсе!
Series: Приключения герболога [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540633
Kudos: 1





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Наследница Слизерина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351448) by [Bes_Fanatizma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma). 

> Это не сиквел к "Наследнице Слизерина". Сиквела нет и не будет. Но кое-какие события из той вселенной упоминаются, а персонажи НС появляются в одной из глав.  
Можно считать сиквелом к фику «Дети Тома Риддла». По крайней мере, автор думает именно так и счастлив.

_на днях я к гудвину ходила_  
чтоб миру мира пожелать  
спросил тогда волшебник робко  
а может всё-таки мозгов  
© laipyappa

  
  
  
**Лондон, 31 декабря 1926-го**  
  
– Его зовут Том Марволо Риддл! Запомните?  
«Да уж не забуду!»  
  
За последний час бродяжка, почему-то решившая рожать именно у них и именно в новогоднюю ночь, сказала об этом раз двадцать. Лучше бы своего ублюдка хоть раз на руки взяла. Хотя зачем: он не орал, титьку не просил – как заснул после того, как вызванная директрисой повитуха (решились обойтись без доктора, так дешевле) завернула его в тонкое одеяло с фиолетовыми прямоугольниками печатей, так и не просыпался.  
«Хоть бы и не проснулся!» – малодушно подумала Коул. Нет, правда – и для него лучше будет, не придется мыкаться по чужим углам. И для бродяжки этой. Ясно же, что никакой отец этого Тома Марволо (вот же придумала имечко!) искать не станет. Сколько их, таких…  
  
– Эй, как там тебя… Как тебя?.. – Коул склонилась над подозрительно притихшей бродяжкой. Может, и правда лучше бы доктора позвали? Склонилась – и тут же в ужасе выпрямилась: – Ой! Миссис Норси! Миссис Норси, а ведь она, кажись… того!  
  
  
**Англия, 1943 г.** (страницы одной истории)  
  
Глупо, глупо все получилось! Том ведь только хотел…  
  
Нельзя же было вот так взять и сказать этому мальчишке: «Конечно, оставайся! Ты же мой сын, мой, черт возьми! Так оставайся – хотя бы для того, чтобы отцу было кем гордиться, а маме – кому отдать тот запас нерастраченной любви, которого оказалось слишком много для меня одного».  
Наверное, с этого и следовало бы начать? А не орать на него, обвиняя в попытках шантажа и предлагая убираться к черту. Нет, никуда бы Том его уже не отпустил, вернул бы хоть с порога, объяснил все…  
  
Кто ж знал, что в ответ на его попытку сразу показать, кто тут главный, мальчишка вспылит, вытащит свою дурацкую палку, заорет что-то вроде «Абракадабра!»  
Потом была зеленая вспышка и…  
И всё…  
  
  
**Италия, 1943 г.** (страницы совсем другой истории)  
  
Чертов ганс все-таки оказался быстрее.  
  
Конечно, Том сам был виноват. Меропа бы наверняка сказала, что он, магл бестолковый, слишком уверовал в себя: в свои профессиональные навыки и необъяснимую везучесть. А Марджори Ирвинг (да будет ее душа предана небу, а тело – той груде искореженного, обгоревшего металла, в которую превратился ее самолет) выразилась бы еще короче: «Зарвался ты, сержант».  
  
Все это Том даже подумать не успел – просто промелькнуло перед глазами. Пронеслось, сразу после того, как в грудь вошла пуля, пущенная коллегой-снайпером. Сверкнуло яркой вспышкой… вместо просмотра событий всей жизни, о котором предупреждали те, кто (по их словам) уже оказывался то ли на грани, то ли немного за ней.  
  
  
**Нигде… Хотя некоторые называют это место «Межмирьем», и каждый видит его по-своему.  
Никогда… хотя снаружи недавно наступило 2 мая 1998-го.**  
  
Дамблдор снова перехватил полный ужаса и жалости взгляд Гарри, брошенный на это… существо. И снова заверил его, что уже ничем не помочь. К счастью, Гарри согласился – и с этим, и с тем, что ему лучше уйти и продолжить жить, а не сесть в поезд, который отвезет к новым, неизведанным приключениям.  
  
Оставшись один, Дамблдор огляделся. Значит, для Гарри это место было вокзалом Кингс-Кросс. Надо же. Для него самого оно выглядело, как опушка леса. Высокая трава, в нескольких ярдах темнели широкие стволы деревьев… Под одним из них и лежало это – уродливое, беспрерывно скулившее существо. На секунду стало страшно: а если он ошибся? Снова ошибся, предположив, что о нем найдется кому позаботиться? Впрочем, поручать это Гарри точно не стоило – ему и так досталось, а сколько еще предстоит!  
Значит, придется самому. Возвращаться, исправлять то, что когда-то не сумел. Или все же…  
  
Из-за деревьев вышла девушка… Или молодая женщина? Босая, одетая в какие-то лохмотья. Отчаянно некрасивая и худая настолько, что казалась почти призраком. Подошла к существу… к младенцу. Взяла на руки, дрожащим голосом приговаривая что-то ласковое. И – впервые за все время – оно умолкло.  
Он умолк.  
Том.  
  
Дамблдор облегченно выдохнул: не ошибся, она все-таки пришла. Оставалось надеяться, что у нее все получится.  
Что у них у всех получится.  
  
  



	2. Риддлс Эйкерс, штат Айдахо

**Америка, штат Айдахо, 2019 г.**  
  
Дверь гаража дрогнула и поползла вверх, пропуская внутрь старый, когда-то небесно-голубой, а теперь выгоревший и покрытый пятнами ржавчины «Додж».  
Мэри Кейт Риддл, средний ребенок и единственная дочь владельцев этой фермы, как раз занималась очень важным делом. Она просматривала толстую пачку писем и газет, которые только что достала из почтового ящика, и бросала в синий контейнер с надписью «вторсырье». Письма – большей частью не распечатывая, а газеты – не разворачивая. Помахав в сторону гаража и пробормотав (больше для себя): «Привет, пап!», взглянула на последнее из писем – желтоватый прямоугольник с большой, необычной сургучной печатью. Его все-таки решила открыть. Конечно, там наверняка отказ: кому нужна в этом (наверняка по-европейски снобском) Хогвартсе двадцатилетняя училка-иностранка? Да еще выпускница не какого-нибудь Дурмштранга или Бобатона, а мало- (зато порой скандально-) известной Снукволми Вудс? Да еще чей опыт преподавательской работы ограничивался двумя годами, из которых в первый она раз в неделю проводила дополнительные занятия для отстающих, а во второй… ну, во второй год она все-таки вела Зелья, правда, только у детишек с первого по третий курс. Но надо же было убедиться…  
  
– Ну, что? Берут? – Риддл-старший подошел, когда она пробежала глазами первые строчки.  
– Пригласили на собеседование, – задумчиво ответила Мэри Кейт (или, как папа ее называл – игнорируя им же выбранное первое имя, – Кэти). – Через неделю ждут.  
– Ты что, не рада? – как всегда, от него не ускользнули ее сомнения. Она не стала ни врать, ни говорить всей правды… как и положено потомку великого Слизерина.  
– Ну, это круто, конечно – работать в таком месте. Даже если почти сразу выгонят – будет потом красивая строчка в резюме. Преподаватель в Хогвартсе! Вот представь: если бы тебя с нашими красавцами на скачки в Эскот пригласили, а? Ну, все примерно так.  
– Но почему тогда?..  
– А прикинь… представь, то есть – вдруг и правда возьмут? Ну как я там смогу жить – так далеко от вас? И все наверняка такие пра-авильные кругом!  
– Ни травки покурить, ни над соседним городом на метле полетать?  
Кэти ответила отцу возмущенным взглядом. Она и курила то пару раз – пока не выяснилось, что некоторые оборотни не переносят марихуану даже в виде намека на запах. И что ее друг, Джош – как раз из таких. Промывать волосы по двадцать раз перед встречей с ним было лень; смотреть, как он за полчаса отправляет в мусор уже пятый носовой платок – жестоко. Пришлось выбрать здоровый образ жизни. А что касается метлы… Ну сбился с дороги этот балбес, Эйно. Впрочем, по звездам в ту ночь ориентироваться не смогли бы даже его предки-индейцы: облака плотной серой пеленой висели прямо над лесом… и над горами, по которым их чудом не размазало… и над городом. Именно туда их бестолковую (и не особо трезвую) ватагу и вынесло. Пришлось идти на вынужденную посадку на смотровую площадку Спэйс-ниддл. Но ведь все обошлось! Даже работникам отдела по связям с немагами вмешиваться не пришлось: Эйно наплел болтавшимся там туристам про какого-то Гарри Поттера, те и отвязались. Имя звучало знакомо, но кто этот Поттер, а также что такое «косплей», и почему тем, кто знает и то, и другое, можно ходить с метлами, Кэти не представляла. Да и не интересно было, если честно: хотелось скорее домой, в тепло, и чтобы потом не влетело уже от учителей. С последним не повезло.  
– Ладно, пойду собираться и заказывать билеты, – Кэти захлопнула крышку контейнера и взмахом палочки отправила его к дальней стене дома (теперь проигнорировав отцовский взгляд, в котором ясно читалось: «Неужели так сложно было не выпендриваться, а откатить его на дюжину ярдов?»).  
– Билеты?  
– Ну, или портключ. Пока не решила.  
  
***  
  
Ноутбук, еще вчера нормально работавший, теперь не подавал признаков жизни. Кэти вздохнула – ну вот! И этот, почти новый, полугода не продержался. Как ни стараются они с мамой и Томми почти не колдовать дома, а магловская техника все равно отправляется на свалку с завидной регулярностью. Ладно, дался ей этот самолет. И с портключом доберется, ведьма она или нет?  
Давно прошли те времена, когда Кэти бесили то ли унаследованные от матери колдовские способности, то ли вечная необходимость их скрывать. «Я только притворяюсь нормальной, а мне хочется быть нормальной!» – орала она перед тем, как закрыться в комнате и врубить на полную громкость музыку.  
  
Теперь-то привыкла, что в их семье никто не нормален. Даже отец и младший брат Стэн, которые колдовать не умели. А если верить магистру Джеремии, ее бывшему учителю по чарам и одному из потомков Лунного Вихря, основателя их школы, нормальных людей вообще нет. Есть более-менее похожие друг на друга… и не похожие ни на кого. А их семья, «пятерка Риддлов» – как раз из последних.  
  
Кэти негромко поухала, подзывая сову. Привязала ей на лапу записку в калифорнийское отделение транспортного отдела, решительно пресекла попытку клюнуть за палец; будто извиняясь, пробормотала: «Скажи спасибо, что туда, два года назад бы в Салем летела». И, с чувством выполненного долга, вытянулась на кровати. Музыку, подумав, все-таки включила – медленную и тихую, как раз под ее задумчивое настроение. Англия… что-то ждет ее там? Ну, в Хогвартс работать ее, ясен пень, не возьмут. Странно, что даже на собеседование пригласили.  
  
Но – и это было главной причиной ее сомнений и растерянности – ее родители родом именно из Англии. Там они выросли, там же познакомились, поженились. Оттуда они уехали больше двадцати лет назад – когда к власти пришли слуги какого-то Темного Лорда, который не одобрял смешанные семьи – к примеру, семью немага и волшебницы, как у них. Подробностями Кэти никогда не интересовалась: как и большинство одноклассников, за все время учебы она взяла только один курс истории магии. Само собой, не европейской: какое ей дело до того, что когда-то случилось за тридевять земель? То ли дело многовековые выяснения отношений между местными оборотнями, магами (как местными, из соседних индейских племен, так и жившими здесь со времен «Орегонского переселения»), совсем недавно поселившимися в этих краях вампирами и не дававшей всем покоя местной же нежитью? Тем более, потомки участников сидят за соседними партами и то и дело перебивают рассказы учителей цитатами из семейных преданий.  
  
***  
  
Уезжала мама из родных мест беременной, а старший брат, Томми, родится уже здесь. Отец купил у кого-то полуразорившуюся ферму, и общими усилиями ее удалось привести в порядок и даже заставить приносить какой-никакой, а доход.  
  
Это если верить в то, что родители, поминутно друг на друга оглядываясь, рассказывали. У Кэти и подозрений бы не возникло: со взрослыми и не такие истории случаются, и даже не все из них – выдумки. А вот сам Томми еще в детстве почему-то решил, что они все врут. Так и сказал, стоило маме с папой выйти за дверь. Но объяснять ничего не стал, и Кэти почти выбросила это из головы. Томми всегда был странным.  
Масла в огонь подлил младший брат, лет в десять прочитавший какую-то английскую книгу и вообразивший себя – ни много ни мало! – братом главного злодея! Кэти книгу читать не стала (первые три тома еще ничего, осилила бы, а последние четыре «кирпича» были толще «Энциклопедии поганок», но, в отличие от той же энциклопедии, одним видом отбивали желание их открывать). А Стэну напомнила, что в четыре года тот считал себя паровозиком Томасом, в семь – Капитаном Америка, а в девять – воплощением Никколо Паганини. С последним, кстати, очень хотелось согласиться: единственный из детей Риддлов, не унаследовавший магических способностей, брат отличался какими-то невероятными (если верить его учителям) музыкальными.  
А вот Томми к словам Стэна прислушался, и потом они еще долго шептались о чем-то по углам, когда думали, что сестра их не слышит.  
  
Кажется, теперь у Кэти появилась возможность выяснить – о чем именно их родители врут, а главное – почему. И от этого становилось немного не по себе – как будто в ласковый, теплый летний день вдруг ворвался порыв ледяного ветра. А если этот ветер превратится в ураган и снесет к чертям весь хрупкий и привычный мирок, в котором она до сих пор жила?  
  
***  
  
– Что ты тогда будешь делать, Мэри Кейт Риддл? – спрашивала она себя всю следующую неделю. И в тот момент, когда касалась палочкой портключа, тоже спрашивала. – Что будешь делать? Стоять посреди ледяной пустыни и вопить: «Эй, зачем, почему?! Это же ни черта не Канзас!»?  
  
Стремительный полет, свист ветра в ушах…  
Смена портключа на трансатлантический…  
Снова полет – теперь через океан, правда, все равно видно ничего не было. Смена портключа на европейский. И самый короткий перелет, закончившийся не в зале транспортного отдела, как первые два, а на довольно пустынной деревенской улице.  
Да, вокруг определенно был не Канзас! Судя по надписи на одном из домов, это был некий "Хогсмид".


	3. Собеседование

Таверну «Три метлы» Кэти разыскала быстро. Настолько быстро, что до назначенного директором Макгонагалл времени оставалось еще полчаса.  
Сидеть полчаса и изводить себя ожиданием? Нет, только не это! Кэти помахала, подзывая хозяйку (та понятливо подошла вместе с меню).  
  
Наверное, было излишеством заказывать одновременно ростбиф, знаменитый местный пирог и морковь в сладком соусе, но нельзя же приехать в Англию и не попробовать чего-нибудь эдакого? Кэти понадеялась, что порции здесь окажутся нормальных, а не «макдональдсовских» размеров, и она легко с ними справится. Не ошиблась: к тому времени, как дверь отворилась и в зал вошла высокая ведьма в зеленой мантии, две тарелки опустело, а последний кусок ростбифа… Кэти торопливо затолкала его за щеку; отвернулась, сделав в вид, что не заметила директрису Хогвартса, и изо всех сил заработала челюстями. Бесполезно: чертов кусок мяса вдруг перестал быть мягким и сочным. Кэти почувствовала себя застигнутым врасплох хомяком, затолкавшим в «закрома» куда больше, чем может унести, и вдруг узревший рядом любопытную морду кошки.  
  
– Мисс Мэри Кейт Риддл?  
Кэти мужественно проглотила недожёванный кусок. Теперь казалось, что он застрял посреди пищевода, уперся в его стенки неизвестно как выросшими лапками и старательно выбирается обратно. Но хоть говорить больше не мешал.  
– Да, это я. Добрый день, директор Макгонагалл.  
  
Дурацкий кусок ворочался, намекая, что день в любой момент может перестать быть добрым, но Кэти больше не обращала на него внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на беседе с директором, на тех вопросах – надо сказать, довольно стандартных – которые та задавала. Легко и с удовольствием рассказала об учебе в «самой странной» из магических школ.  
– Да, она действительно основана оборотнем… и многие ученики – либо представители других рас, либо полукровки. Нет, никакой опасности не было – главное, соблюдать правила.  
Рассказала об уроках; о том, почему для специализации выбрала именно зелья, особенно учитывая, что любимым предметом у нее всегда была гербология. Конечно, не с тем пылом, с которым когда-то объясняла это домашним… зато второй раз было куда проще сформулировать. Что гербология и все, что с ней связано – это чистое, ничем не замутненное счастье, вроде того, что она чувствует рядом с братьями или родителями. А зелья – совсем другое. Это как собирать паззл, и даже немного труднее: в паззле можно кусочки складывать в любом порядке, а при варке зелий – только в определенном. Зато когда понимаешь, что эта сложнейшая задача решена, а картинка сложилась…  
– Значит, вы любите сложные задачи, мисс Риддл?  
Кэти с радостью это подтвердила. Тем более, ростбиф наконец-то сдался и сполз именно туда, куда положено… одной сложной задачей меньше!  
  
Макгонагалл, в начале беседы явно настороженная, теперь все чаще улыбалась, и Кэти почти уверилась, что не провалит свое первое настоящее собеседование. Пусть даже она споткнулась, отвечая, почему именно Хогвартс, и директриса наверняка уловила ее заминку. Но что делать, если даже глупое «мне хотелось сменить обстановку» звучало лучше, чем реальные причины. Во-первых, достали бывшие одноклассники, те, которые с ходу поступили на престижные специальности Магического Университета, и теперь чуть ли не в каждом письме напоминали, и что такая умная ведьма не должна прятаться в глуши, и что работать в захолустной школе только потому, что тебя там знают и любят – несерьезно, и что надо двигаться дальше. Да тут из принципа ткнешь в первое попавшееся объявление о вакансии, лишь бы доказать, что стоит захотеть – и возьмут куда угодно. Но глупее всего звучала вторая «причина». Та самая, на лекцию которой Кэти три года назад летала из Снукволми в Салем.  
Самолеты преодолевали это расстояние за пять часов. Полет на метле занял четырнадцать. Над Миннесотой Кэти попала в метель, над Огайо – в грозу. На громоотводное заклинание ее еще хватило, на водоотталкивающее – уже нет, и так от усталости едва с метлы не падала. Зато с тех пор в шкатулке с «сокровищами», рядом с призом за лучшее выпускное сочинение, фотокопией первого выпуска газеты «Салемские новости» и камешком из Большого Каньона, хранилась открытка с надписью на обороте: «Мэри Кейт Риддл, председателю Ассоциации Юных Гербологов Западного Образовательного Округа. С уважением, проф. Н. Лонгботтом».  
Само собой, когда Кэти увидела, что в школу, где работает ее кумир, нужен преподаватель зельеварения… да она бы туда даже завхозом устроилась! Но рассказывать про это кому бы то ни было... ни за что. Лучше уж врать про «обстановку» или «красивую строчку в резюме».  
  
– Что ж, это очень интересно, мисс Риддл, – кивнула Макгонагалл. Она еще успела объяснить, что в первый год новый преподаватель будет числиться ассистентом профессора Слагхорна и вести уроки только у первых трех курсов (что Кэти совершенно устраивало)…  
  
И тут хозяйка принесла десерт. Директриса удивленно взглянула на занимавшие поднос три пирожных (ну невозможно было выбрать из всего многообразия не только одно, но и два), мороженое и огромный стакан с ледниколой.  
– Проголодались, мисс Риддл? Слишком долго добирались до наших мест?  
Кэти согласно промычала. Конечно, добиралась она минут двадцать, включая две – на смену портключа в Салеме и четверть часа ожидания в транспортном зале Мюнхенского министерства. Но если сказать правду, госпожа Макгонагалл наверняка решит, что она просто обжора? Или она уже давно так решила? Ничего себе показала, как умеет решать сложные задачи: пирожное выбрать не смогла! С чувством, что собеседование она все-таки провалила, Кэти предложила:  
– А хотите… два? А то мне все равно столько не съесть… кажется.  
  
Если директриса и была потрясена подобным нахальством, вида она не подала. Аккуратно переложила зеленого фисташкового дракончика на появившуюся из ниоткуда тарелку … Пока она отламывала от него по крошечному кусочку, а заодно рассматривала и копировала выданные школами характеристики, Кэти – сама не зная, как – умудрилась умять оставшееся. А в перерывах между жеванием еще и отвечала на вопросы – теперь о семье и прочих родственниках.  
  
– Нет, насколько я знаю, никто в вашей школе не учился. Зато мама рассказывала, что наш предок был одним из тех, кто основал Хогвартс.  
А вот теперь Макгонагалл не удалось сдержаться, не выказать удивления.  
– Один из Основателей?! Но… кто?  
– Салазар Слизерин, – без запинки ответила Кэти. А как тут забудешь – мама же с детства все уши прожужжала об этом типе, тоже змееусте, как они с Томми, только (в отличие от них, балбесов легкомысленных) великом и могущественном. – У вас же был такой, правда?  
– Да… конечно, был… – голос звучал растерянно.  
  
Кэти тоже растерялась: может, зря она об этом ляпнула? Если родители постоянно им врали о своем прошлом – может, и о Слизерине тоже вранье? И все здесь, в Англии, об этом знают?  
  
– Мисс Риддл, а вы… точно ничего не путаете? Дело в том, что Слизерин был одним из немногих магов, владеющих парселтангом, и все его потомки…  
– Ну, не все, – перебила Кэти, только потом подумав, что не следовало бы. Это с магистром Джеремией можно было с первого курса болтать, как с равным. А здесь, в Хогвартсе, наверняка другие отношения. Эх, надо было слушать папу, когда тот рассказывал об английских обычаях, а не фыркать, что они давно устарели! Ну да ладно, все равно терять нечего. И она продолжила:  
– Не все, только маги, как мы с Томми. А если сквиб, как мой брат Морфей… тьфу, Морфин… то есть, Стэн… Он парселтанг только понимает, а говорить на нем не может. В смысле, от природы не может, а выучить сумел бы, если бы не был ленивой скоти… если бы захотел. Директор Макгонагалл? Я что-то не то сказала?  
  
Судя по виду директрисы – так и было. Можно было даже не спрашивать. Но если не спросить – как узнать, в чем ошиблась? Чтобы не повторить этого в следующий раз? А «следующий раз» точно будет – похоже, тут ей ничего не светит, а в родной школе на ее место уже взяли нового преподавателя. Так что же она все-таки ляпнула?  
  
– Благодарю вас, мисс Риддл. Вы сказали… достаточно.  
Макгонагалл поднялась, протянула руку, и Кэти машинально пожала ее.  
– Я должна посоветоваться с прочими преподавателями. Мы пришлем вам сову, чтобы сообщить о своем решении! – сухо и довольно натянуто пообещала директриса и вышла.  
  
– «Мы пришлем вам невидимую сову», – вслед ей пробурчала Кэти. Ну что ж – провалилась, так провалилась. В другой раз будет умнее… наверное. А пока стоит позвать хозяйку таверны и все-таки заказать еще одного фисташкового дракончика… и мятного тоже.  
  
***  
  
Книжный магазин в Хогсмиде оказался идеальным – сочетавшим в себе гостеприимство и удобство ее любимого «Барнес…», но выгодно отличавшийся от него миниатюрностью и уютом. Впрочем, от предложенной хозяйкой чашки горячего шоколада Кэти была вынуждена отказаться: четыре пирожных, мороженое и ледникола то и дело давали понять, что не нуждаются в компании, а ростбиф – что он до сих пор не решил, останется ли вообще.  
  
Все, что в учебниках истории написали о личности Лорда Волдеморта и его родственниках (а заодно о «том самом» Гарри Поттере), она нашла довольно быстро. И правда, как Стэн когда-то говорил: совпадений хоть отбавляй. Звали их Лорда Том Марволо Риддл… мда, полный тезка их Томми. Или не только тезка? Никаких брата и сестры у него, правда, не было. Зато был дядя Морфин, брат его матери, Меропы, из рода Гонтов, последних потомков великого Слизерина. Теперь ясно стало, почему Макгонагалл так разволновалась. Они же здесь все понадеялись, что Лорд сгинул навечно, а не каким-то странным образом перебрался в маленький городок одного из самых провинциальных американских штатов.  
  
Ладно, с должностью зельевара с Хогвартсе она пролетела – нюхлеру ясно. Обратный портключ активизируется только послезавтра, так что у нее есть полтора дня, чтобы съездить в упоминавшийся в книгах «Малый Хэнглтон» и выяснить… что именно, Кэти еще не придумала. Ну, скажем… Если с именами «Том», «Марволо» и «Морфин» все понятно, то откуда взялись «Мэри», «Кэти» и «Стэнли»? Да, именно с этого она и начнет. А дальше – по обстоятельствам.  
  
***  
  
Под внимательными взглядами давно ушедших в лучший мир коллег Минерва всегда чувствовала себя неуютно. А уж сегодня, когда они чуть ли с портретов не выпрыгивали от любопытства… Да и живые коллеги были ничем не лучше.  
  
– Ну, как она вам? – первым не выдержал Слагхорн.  
Мерлин, держится так, будто ему жену выбирают, а не помощника и – в перспективе – замену.  
Минерва пожала плечами.  
– Судя по ее словам, эта мисс Риддл – потомок Слизерина.  
  
Дружный потрясенный вздох со всех портретов и от сидевших вокруг стола оказался неплохой компенсацией за тот шок, который сама Минерва испытала в «Трех метлах», когда девчонка… мисс Риддл об этом упомянула.  
  
– Это невозможно. – Бинс оставался единственным, кто в этой комнате сохранял хладнокровие… если о нем можно было так сказать. – Единственными потомками Салазара Слизерина считались Гонты, а последний из Гонтов, Морфин, умер в Азкабане, не оставив потомства.  
– Или так считается, – вмешалась профессор Меган Джонс, выпускница Равенкло (того самого, девяносто восьмого года), пять лет назад сменившая Флитвика. – Ну, не все мужчины знают, сколько у них на самом деле детей…  
Все удивленно к ней повернулись, и она смутилась, опустила глаза.  
  
Минерва, почти ухватившаяся за эту «соломинку»: что Мэри Кейт и ее семья – действительно «неучтенные» потомки Морфина Гонта, а фамилия – просто совпадение, тем не менее, продолжила:  
– «Морфин» – второе имя одного из ее братьев. А другого она называла «Томми».  
– А если она – дочь… нет, такого быть не может, – снова подала голос профессор Джонс. Не считая Невилла, она была самой младшей из преподавателей, и, казалось, до сих пор не привыкла разговаривать с бывшими учителями на равных. – Зато она может оказаться внучкой Волдеморта! Нет, правда! Сколько там лет ее матери? Тогда и фамилия объясняется!  
  
А эта версия вполне была похожа на правду. Матери мисс Риддл чуть больше сорока – значит, она родилась незадолго до первого исчезновения Лорда. Но представить, что тот мало того, что обзавелся семьей, так еще назвал дочь в честь своей матери (которую, по слухам, презирал), и дал ей фамилию отца (которого ненавидел)? Хотя, если напрячь воображение и решить, что все было именно так… Это могло объяснить то, что в Хогвартсе мать Мэри Кейт не училась: кто бы в те времена отправил в школу ребенка с таким странным родством? А вот ее отсутствие в книге регистрации будущих студентов ничем не объяснялось. А ее там точно не было: уж имя «Меропа Риддл» Минерва точно запомнила бы, рассылая обычные приглашения для первокурсников.  
  
– Минерва, – вдруг окликнул ее Альбус Дамблдор. – А как тебе эта соискательница? Понравилась? Нет? Какое произвела впечатление, до того, как ты узнала о ее странном происхождении?  
– Она… – Минерва несколько растерялась. Определение, лучше всего характеризовавшее мисс Риддл, звучало ужасно глупо. Так что пришлось выбирать: точность формулировки или трусливое желание не выходить за рамки своего привычного лексикона. И Минерва, как и положено бесстрашной гриффиндорке, склонилась к точности: – Она… милая.  
  
Все ожидаемо захихикали, даже вечно серьезный Невилл улыбнулся. И директор – чтобы ее совсем уж не сочли впечатлительной дурочкой – начала рассказывать о прекрасных характеристиках, выданных мисс Риддл всеми учителями ее бывшей школы. Вернее, всех ее бывших школ.  
– Вот, – она взмахнула палочкой, и все тоже смогли ознакомиться с документами, которые Минерва просмотрела, пока мисс Риддл заедала мороженым пирожные. Ознакомиться и узнать, что вышеозначенная девица с детства отличалась дружелюбностью (магловская… то есть, начальная школа поселка Беарс Холлс, штат Айдахо), организованностью и целеустремленностью (группа чирлидеров той же школы), стремлением помогать отстающим товарищам, усидчивостью, любовью к гербологии и успехами в прочих науках (это уже в Снукволми Вудс, знаменитой школе магии Западного образовательного округа магической Америки).  
  
Все согласились, что такого замечательного сотрудника еще поискать. Минерва тоже так считала. Насколько она могла вспомнить, с подобными характеристиками Хогвартс покидали разве что она сама, Лили Эванс (светлая ей память), Гермиона Грейнджер и… Том Марволо Риддл!  
  
– То есть, если бы она не была то ли внучкой Волдеморта, то ли правнучкой Слизерина, ты бы ее взяла? – снова Альбус.  
– Конечно, но…  
– Так возьми. Ну правда, Минерва! Тем более, Горацию все равно нужен помощник. В крайнем случае, через год она уйдет: мы же помним, что с тех пор, как профессор Слагхорн объявил о скором уходе – пять лет назад, верно?  
– Шесть.  
– Да-да, шесть… Никто из кандидатов на его место не продержался больше года… – Все почему-то взглянули на неподвижно застывшего на портрете Снейпа. Тот презрительно хмыкнул и отвернулся. – Разумеется, Северус, никто не считает, что ты проклял должность профессора зельеварения, – мягко сказал Дамблдор, но несколько сдавленных смешков дали понять, что не все с этим согласны. – Так что вы решили, Минерва?  
  
Осторожность говорила ей, что надо бы держать подальше от школы всяких неучтенных потомков Лорда, Гонтов, Слизерина и прочих. Но ведь тогда можно дойти до того, чтобы выгнать и потомков выживших и отсидевших свое (или наоборот, успешно избежавших возмездия) пожирателей. А то и вовсе упразднить факультет Слизерин. И получится, что они, победившие, ничем не лучше Волдеморта с соратниками. И вообще – кто из выпускников ее факультета когда-нибудь слушал эту «осторожность»?  
  
– Да… думаю, я в ближайшее время отправлю мисс Риддл сову. Поздравляю, Гораций – у вас будет в высшей степени квалифицированная помощница.  
«И надеюсь, что мы все об этом не пожалеем», – добавила мысленно.


	4. Серьезный разговор

Серый «Мерседес» показался на дороге, когда Кэти разравнивала землю вокруг только что пересаженного «драконьего глаза».  
Хотя, когда Стэнли позавчера выезжал с университетской стоянки в Сиэттле, его машина наверняка была черной. И только съехав с автострады и миновав табличку: «Грунтовая дорога, дальше на свой страх и риск», приобрела «защитную окраску»; точно листья невидимого рогоза, мимикрирующего под окружающую среду.  
  
Мама, конечно, сразу бросилась встречать любимого сына, «истинного Гонта», как она его называла, уверяя, что тот вышел копией ее брата, Морфина: рослый, широкоплечий, всем видом подтверждающий расхожую фразу, что мужчина должен быть лишь чуточку красивее обезьяны. «Магия имени, как она есть», – усмехался иногда отец. Встретишь такого громилу в темном переулке – и в голову не придет, что это – подающий надежды юный пианист, и даже, если что, по морде не даст, потому что ему надо руки беречь. Разве что пнет хорошенько.  
Кэти сама была рада поскорее повиснуть у брата на шее, но, если «драконий глаз» сразу не прикопать правильно и не наложить все нужные заклинания – ищи его потом по соседним огородам. Если их владельцы тебя не найдут раньше.  
  
– Надеюсь, меня сорвали с репетиций по достаточно веской причине? – поинтересовался Стэн, когда Кэти, закончив с грядками и вымыв руки, все-таки выбежала к нему.  
– Папа сказал, что нам всем нужно серьезно поговорить! И лучше для этого собраться всем вместе. Вот сейчас они с Томми вернутся, и тогда…  
– Я был прав? – перебил ее Стэн. Кэти скривилась: «Тебя послушать – ты всегда прав!»  
Но вслух сказала только «да».  
  
***  
  
Разговор как-то не клеился. Может, не надо было начинать его со слов: «В общем, я была на твоей могиле»? Отец поперхнулся чаем, Томми картинно поаплодировал, а Стэнли пробормотал, что главное – это, конечно, первая фраза.  
Кэти (убедившись, что мама в их сторону не смотрит) жестом объяснила братьям, что думает об их подначках. И решила зайти с другой стороны: спросила, правильно ли она поняла, что они с мамой называли детей в честь тех, кто был чем-то для них важен. И если да, откуда взялись имена, которых она не нашла ни в книгах по истории магии, ни во время посещения Малого Хэнглтона.  
  
Отец объяснил, кем для него был Стэнли (школьным другом, погибшим во время бомбардировки Лондона).  
Что первое имя отец дал ей в честь бабушки, Кэти и раньше знала. Но уточнить не помешало. На памятнике с облезлым и давно (судя по сглаженному ветрами слому) однокрылым ангелом имя «Мэри» тоже было, вместе с именами «Том» и «Томас». Даты рождения у всех троих разные, дата смерти – одна, июль сорок третьего. А вот ее второе имя… отцовское объяснение оказалось сюрпризом даже для мамы.  
  
– У тебя была дочь? Я имею в виду, еще одна?  
– Я никогда не был в этом уверен, но… Если это так – мне следовало бы заботиться о ней, хотя бы после смерти ее матери. А не делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Потом, после… – он запнулся, – возвращения, я даже навел справки. Тогда, в девяносто восьмом, она была еще жива. Но, согласитесь, было бы странно заявиться к ней и сказать: «Привет, моя восьмидесятилетняя доченька, я твой сорокалетний папаша»? Да и с документами в первые годы были проблемы. Здесь, на ферме, никому не придет в голову интересоваться, кто ты и откуда взялся, а вот если лететь за границу…  
  
– После «возвращения»? – сразу уловил главное Стэн. – Откуда именно?  
– Мне тоже интересно, – кивнул Томми. – Получается, что мы втроем – ты, я, мама – родились давным-давно? Но, даже если это так – я своей прошлой жизни не помню. Кем бы я ни был тогда, ничего из этого… почти ничего, – вдруг смутился он. – А вы? Вы же все помните?  
Родители переглянулись и кивнули.  
– И, судя по всему, раньше ты был на редкость противным типом. – Отец только усмехнулся. Что поделать: их младший, «истинный Гонт» никогда не отличался тактичностью, считая, что честность куда важнее. – Что случилось там, в том месте, откуда ты «вернулся»? Что тебя изменило?  
– И правда, пап? Расскажешь? – не выдержала Кэти.  
– Давай, начинай, – кивнула мама. – Если что – помогу. – И тихо добавила: – Давно пора было.  
  
**Межмирье**  
Тоннеля не было.  
Вернее, не было обещанного мистиками света в конце, а само место, в котором Том открыл глаза, было похоже на узкий темный коридор. Вроде давно позабытого школьного, только почему-то без окон. Коридор извивался, поворачивал под разными углами, разветвлялся на множество более узких, которые потом снова сходились… Том не представлял, сколько времени потерял, стараясь разобраться в его хитросплетениях. Самое странное, что ему не встретилось ни одной двери. Но ведь дверь точно должна быть – хоть одна, хоть где-то!  
  
От нечего делать стал думать об этом… мальчишке. И о его матери – а как без нее? Раз уж за столько лет не смог забыть, как ни старался. Вспоминать Меропу было одновременно страшно, противно и… захватывающе. Да, он тогда повел себя как идиот: расстроил маму, почти рассорился с отцом, потерял Сесилию, но… все равно где-то в глубине души Том гордился собой – тем, которым он был рядом с Меропой: отчаянным, предприимчивым, почти всемогущим; сумевшим – будучи несовершеннолетним, кстати – и жениться на ней, и преодолеть, казалось бы, все преграды на пути к их счастью. Кроме одного: осознания, что все это было всего лишь мороком, действием какой-то отравы, которой она столько времени поила его.  
«Пробуждение» от вызванного зельем помутнения было грубым, жестким и очень неприятным. Том потом не раз думал, что было бы, если бы Меропа уменьшала порцию зелья постепенно, день за днем, а не разом прекратила, признавшись ему во всем и заявив, что больше не может так жить? Может, они бы сумели как-то договориться? И тут же одергивал себя: с кем договориться? С гнусной обманщицей, с уродливой – и наверняка опасной – ведьмой?  
  
Дверь оказалась за очередным поворотом. Облегченно выдохнув: хоть куда-то он дошел – Том открыл ее… и тут же оказался прижатым к стене, а в висок упиралось дуло пистолета.  
  
– Ты кто? – спросил тот, кто его держал.  
Открыл зажмуренные было глаза, и тут же удивленно ими захлопал: к стене его прижимал тот самый мальчишка, который его сюда и отправил! Разве что в руке – не палка дурацкая, а довольно потрепанный «Браунинг». Хотя… нет. Мальчишке не могло быть больше шестнадцати, а этот тип куда старше: лет двадцати пяти… или даже тридцати?  
– Ты кто, мать твою? Оглох?  
Выяснять, что и как, в такой ситуации было бы странно, и Том решил представиться, назвал свое имя. И в ту же минуту почувствовал, что его больше не держат.  
  
– Охренеть… – тип с «Браунингом» отошел на пару шагов, впрочем, так и не сводя глаз с Тома и держа пистолет направленным на него. – Ладно, а я тогда кто?  
– Мне тоже было бы интересно это узнать, – ответил Том, стараясь, чтобы иронии в голосе было хоть капельку больше, чем страха. Кажется, удалось: спорить тип не стал.  
– Сержант Риддл, – по-военному, во весь голос доложил он. И еще что-то про воинскую часть. И уже тише добавил: – Том Риддл.  
  
Теперь пришла пора Тома удивиться, а заодно – получше рассмотреть этого «сержанта». Ну конечно – никакой он не мальчишка. Сержант оказался копией его самого, только – с завистью и некоторой обидой отметил Том – куда лучше сохранившейся. Грязная физиономия, потрепанная военная форма, а на груди, прямо напротив сердца – небольшая дырка, окаймленная неровной бурой полосой. На мизинце левой руки – кольцо, причем…  
– Откуда это у тебя?! – не сдержался Том. Точно такое же он заметил на пальце мальчишки, когда тот…  
– Обручальное, – ответил сержант, явно удивленный его горячностью. – Я все-таки женат.  
– И… на ком? – спросил, в глубине души догадываясь об ответе, но не понимая, как такое могло быть! Совсем ничего не понимая. – Как зовут твою жену?  
– Меропа. Меропа Риддл.  
Сержант осмотрелся, потом провел рукой по груди – там, где темнела дырка. Зачем-то залез в нее пальцем – Тома едва не стошнило, когда первая фаланга скрылась в отверстии полностью. Подержал себя за запястье и удовлетворенно кивнул, будто убедился в чем-то. А вот Том все еще ничего не понимал.  
– Ты можешь объяснить, что здесь происходит?!  
Сержант ответил ему взглядом «но это же очевидно».  
– До тебя что, правда еще не дошло?  
– Представь себе, нет.  
– Мы умерли. Оба. А это место, очевидно, пресловутый «тот свет».  
  
***  
  
«Тот свет» оказался совсем не таким, каким Том его представлял – и в детстве, на уроках в воскресной школе, и в юности, во времена их с одноклассниками «крамольных» разговоров. Ни райского сада (впрочем, попасть туда он никогда не рассчитывал), ни котлов с кипящей смолой. Ни обещанного приятелями-безбожниками небытия. Только все тот же бесконечный коридор, правда, дверей в нем прибавилось. В некоторые они с двойником (или, как Том его мысленно называл, «сержантом») заходили, и каждый раз за ними обнаруживалось что-то нужное. Как ни странно (несмотря на отсутствие пульса, а у сержанта – еще и дыру то ли на месте сердца, то ли рядом с ним), после многих часов блужданий по коридорам они нуждались во сне и отдыхе, да и есть хотелось. За одной из дверей обнаружилась земляничная поляна, похожая на ту, что была в их деревне, по дороге на Большой Хэнглтон. Только если ту он помнил ярко освещенной солнцем, то здешняя тонула в таком же полумраке, что и выведший к ней коридор. Отворив другую дверь, они попали в кухню Риддл-Хауса, из которой как будто только что вышла кухарка – на минуточку, оставив все на плите.  
  
В перерывах они с сержантом рассказывали друг другу о жизни. Многое совпадало – особенно до встречи с Меропой Гонт. Кое-что отличалось. К примеру, сержант женился на своей ведьме не в Гретна-Грин, как он сам, а в соседней деревне, где церковь католическая и какой-то странный (ну, если верить слухам) священник. В Лондоне «та» Меропа почти сразу подружилась с Джейн, а не шарахалась от нее все время, как «его». И расстались эти двое не со скандалом: «сержант», достигнув совершеннолетия, просто уехал домой – объявить о своем скоропостижном браке родителям. Так что его жена, оставшись одна, не сгинула где-то в Лондоне, а перед самым новым годом заявилась в Риддл-Хаус. Где и пребывала по сей день, воспитывая сына (да, того самого мальчишку!) и… теперь, наверное, успев получить из министерства обороны сообщение о смерти дорогого супруга. Почему-то ее чувства по этому поводу были едва ли не единственным, что волновало чертова сержанта. «Как же она теперь?» «Что же с ней будет?» Тьфу!  
  
Двойник Тома раздражал. К концу третьего, что ли, дня (точнее, перед третьей ночевкой) он его даже перестал мысленно называть по званию, остановившись на «заносчивом ублюдке». «Ублюдок» платил ему взаимностью, считая – и не упуская случая напомнить об этом – «идиотом, погубившим удивительную женщину».  
  
Впрочем, когда из-за одной из дверей на Тома бросилась воняющая гнилью и помойкой многоголовая тварь (помнится, в детстве он боялся засыпать, уверенный, что стоит прикрыть глаза – и что-то похожее вылезет из-под кровати), двойник не растерялся, всадив ей по пуле в каждую голову. «Всегда пожалуйста», – усмехнулся, помогая подняться с каменного пола, по которому тварь их чуть не размазала.  
  
Еще через пару дней постоянный выпендреж, рассказы о счастливой семейной жизни и дурацкие шуточки над Томом насчет его многолетнего общения исключительно с «безотказной мисс Райтхэнд» так Тома допекли, что он не выдержал, напомнив этому придурку, что и для него все закончилось довольно плачевно. Можно сказать, точно так же. Да еще в том же самом году.  
Тот не смутился:  
– По крайней мере, я прожил хорошую жизнь, много успел сделать. Конечно, тем, кого я люблю, будет трудно, но… – он помолчал и вдруг заявил: – А еще я не уверен, что по-настоящему умер. Как будто что-то еще должно случиться, понимаешь?  
– Нет.  
– Как бы объяснить?.. Будто бы я сюда ненадолго… или меня здесь вообще не должно быть.  
– Но ты же есть? Хочешь сказать, что ты – плод моего воображения?  
– Скорее – результат твоего запроса… хм-м… «мирозданию». Не помнишь, о чем ты думал, когда меня встретил?  
  
А больше ему ни о чем не вспомнить? Хотя… он же думал, как бы сложилась его жизнь, останься чертова ведьма… Меропа в живых! Ну что ж, теперь он знает… Знает и… черт! Вовсе не завидует он этому идиоту, НЕ ЗА-ВИ… Ладно, себя-то зачем обманывать? Особенно здесь, сейчас. Зато рассказам о покупке конюшни можно было завидовать откровенно – Том и сам всегда думал, что лошади – единственное, что его когда-то по-настоящему увлекало. А вот признаваться в этом не стоило – хотя бы для того, чтобы не нарваться на понимающую ухмылочку и насмешливое «ковбой» – так двойник после того разговора стал его называть.  
  
– Слышишь? – сержант остановился, прижав палец к губам. Том тоже прислушался.  
Тихие всхлипы – совсем рядом, кажется, из-за соседней двери. Том протянул к ней руку, но сержант жестом остановил его. Пинком распахнул дверь, выставив перед собой пистолет, и тут же чуть не выронил его:  
– Меропа? Ты… здесь?  
За дверью был лес – тоже мутно серый, как все это странное место. Под одним из деревьев сидела девушка… Конечно, Том ее сразу узнал, хоть и не видел больше шестнадцати лет; застыл у двери, раздумывая – не лучше ли сбежать, пока не поздно?  
А вот двойник не раздумывал: хлопнулся на колени рядом с ней, стянул мундир (на рубашке обнаружилось такая же дырка с кольцом давно засохшей крови вокруг), набросил ей на плечи.  
– Дорогая! Что с тобой случилось? Как ты здесь оказалась?  
«Дорогая» не отвечала; только дрожала, всхлипывала и переводила испуганный взгляд с двойника на Тома и обратно. Том сразу понял, что это именно его жена, а не двойника – той, как и мужу, должно быть сейчас больше тридцати, а не лет двадцать, как этой. А двойник то ли не понимал, то ли уже привык заботиться обо всех, кто под руку попадался – будь то полудохлая лошадь, ребенок трактирной служанки, которого та родила неизвестно от кого (даром что врала, будто от него), или встреченная в загробном мире замарашка.  
– Том? – наконец-то подала голос она. – А ты… а он… а?..  
– Кажется, она не понимает, что происходит, и кто мы такие, – перевел Том с Меропиного на человеческий. – Объясним, или подождем, что ей сердце подскажет?  
Двойник ответил таким взглядом, что шутить сразу расхотелось.  
– Думаю, сейчас она и сама не поймет, что говорит ее сердце. В свое время мне пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы его завоевать.  
«Тебе?!»  
  
Кольцо на его пальце вдруг засветилось неярким, красноватым светом. Двойник вздрогнул, поднялся – все еще удерживая Меропу за руку, будто понимая, что надо бы отпустить, но не решаясь. Повернулся к Тому:  
– Кажется, мне пора. Не знаю, что ты там искал в этом месте, но, думаю, все-таки нашел. Так не прое… – оглянулся на Меропу и поспешно исправился: – Так не потеряй хоть сейчас, идиот!  
  
Рядом с ними вдруг появилась, проявилась из ниоткуда женская фигура. Двойник сразу узнал ее, счастливо улыбнулся:  
– Я же говорил! Она лучшая, моя Меропа! Необыкновенная, удивительная! Она пойдет за тем, кого любит, даже в Ад!  
Том тоже ее узнал, пусть теперь она выглядела куда старше той, что когда-то привиделась ему под действием любовного зелья: яркая, сильная, уверенная в себе… его Меропа. Ради такой можно было нарушить все правила, наделать глупостей и… да, спуститься в Ад! Девчонка под деревом тоже смотрела на своего двойника, вытаращившись и раскрыв рот. Господи, неужели это пугало могло бы… смогло бы… сможет стать такой?  
– Том?.. – «новая» Меропа безошибочно повернулась к своему мужу. Или она остальных просто не видела?  
  
Двойник быстро заговорил, обращаясь к Тому:  
– В общем… удачи тебе, ковбой! Береги ее, не будь му… будь мужчиной! И еще… никогда ей не ври!  
«Я ей врал?!»  
– И не заставляй ее ложиться с тобой в постель.  
– Я ее должен?.. Заставлять? Ты думаешь, мне захочется?!  
– Захочется, не сомневайся. Можно подумать, ты ни разу за все годы о ней не вспоминал! У мне-то можешь не врать, кого представлял одинокими ночами!  
  
– Том! С кем ты разговариваешь? – снова эта, из мира двойника. Значит, она все-таки их не видит – только его, единственного, того, кто ей нужен.  
Она вдруг потянулась к нему – будто наощупь, вслепую. Нащупала его руку – ту самую, с кольцом, и оно засветилось еще ярче. Двойник усилившегося свечения не заметил, а лицо женщины исказилось, будто от невыносимой боли, будто ее обжигал этот свет. Казалось, еще немного – и не выдержит, вскрикнет. Но вместо этого она заговорила – ровно, спокойно и удивительно красиво, как диктор на радио. Приятный голос, «поставленная» речь. Теперь понятно, почему двойник, говоря о ней, иногда называл «Величеством».  
– Этим кольцом я беру тебя в мужья, Том Риддл, чтобы быть с тобой…  
– …В горе и в радости, болезни и здравии, – подхватил двойник.  
– Чтобы растить нашего сына и защищать наш мир, – это уже они вместе. – И даже Смерть не разлучит нас!  
Яркая вспышка – кольцо на пальце двойника будто взорвалось, осыпалось черным пеплом, – и странная парочка исчезла.  
Том с Меропой остались одни.  
  
***  
  
Разговаривать с ней он не стал – сразу захлопнул за собой дверь.  
«Береги ее». Очень надо! Или надо? Что это вообще за место дурацкое, зачем он здесь, почему? Уйти, что ли, подальше от этой ведьмы?  
  
Том сделал пару шагов по коридору, но тут же вернулся: какой смысл куда-то идти? За все время блужданий здесь с двойником они так выхода и не нашли. Может, его и нет? Тогда какая разница – эта дверь или любая другая?  
Том присел рядом, прислушался. Оттуда снова доносилось какое-то скуление, как тогда, когда они на эту дверь наткнулись. Наверное, опять эта дурочка рыдает? «Двойник бы здесь не сидел», – пришло в голову. Да уж, тот бы не упустил возможности куда-то сунуть свой нос. Том вздохнул и открыл дверь… только выяснит, не нужно ли ей что-нибудь, и сразу назад!  
  
Меропа больше не плакала. Сидела на коленях, ритмично покачиваясь. А на руках у нее был самый омерзительный младенец, которого только можно было себе представить. Те, которых Тому до сих пор приходилось видеть, выглядывали из вороха кружевных одеялец… или во что их там заворачивают? Лица у них были бело-розовыми, а не красно-бурыми, будто покрытыми коркой запекшейся крови. Мерзость, как есть мерзость. Тщедушное тельце было таким хрупким, что казалось – качнет Меропа посильнее – оно и рассыплется. Но рассыпаться младенец не спешил, как и замолкать. Наоборот – тихое скуление перешло сперва в подвывание, а потом и в громкий, отчаянный визг. Неизвестно, что там у этого младенца с физиономией, но легкие у него явно были здоровыми.  
Меропа что-то бормотала и раскачивалась – то тише, то сильнее. Бледная, как полотно, глаза закрыты, руки дрожат… Ребенок орал, не обращая внимание на ее манипуляции. Вот она, будто догадавшись, сунула ему грудь – пустую и вялую, похожую на жухлый осенний лист. Ребенок сперва вцепился в нее, ненадолго замолкнув, но потом выпустил и снова заорал.  
– Да что это с ним? – не выдержал Том.  
– Не знаю, – она подняла на него глаза, полные слез. – Он все время плачет! Я не знаю, что делать, как его успокоить, я… – Лицо Меропы, и без того бледное, вдруг стало зеленовато-серым, она умолкла и завалилась на бок. Руки разжались, ребенок стал сползать на землю. На секунду примолк – видно, от неожиданности – но тут же заорал еще громче.  
  
В следующее мгновение Том успел испугаться трижды, с каждым разом сильнее. Сначала – когда увидел, как ребенок падает; инстинктивно подхватил и тут же чуть не выпустил: он же никогда не брал на руки детей, а вдруг все делает неправильно и сейчас что-нибудь ему сломает?! А в последний – когда стоял с ним на руках, кое-как удерживая, и смотрел на не подававшую признаков жизни Меропу.  
Этого ему только не хватало! Мало было одной ведьмы, так она еще где-то подобрала это… эту гадость! Она что, тоже, как и двойник, старается обо всех позаботиться? Так и делала бы это сама, а не валялась тут, изображая дохлую!  
  
***  
  
Дом оказался шагах в двадцати вглубь леса. Том почти не удивился, когда увидел его; только обрадовался. В комнате предсказуемо нашлась детская кроватка с высокими стенками, куда он с облегчением сгрузил свою ношу. «Ноша» визжала так, что закладывало уши, но Тому уже было почти все равно.  
– Слушай, ты можешь помолчать хоть немного? – на всякий случай спросил.  
– А-а-а-а-а!!!  
– Ну что тебе нужно-то, а?  
– Ы-в-в-ва-а-а-а!!! У-у-у-у!!!  
– Ну и черт с тобой. Хочешь орать – ори.  
Если Том и надеялся, что ребенок проигнорирует любезное приглашение хотя бы из вредности – его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Меропу он уложил на широкую кровать в углу. Он был готов поклясться, что когда он уходил – ничего в том углу не было… но какая, собственно, разница?  
Она открыла глаза.  
– Я умираю? – спокойно спросила.  
– Ты уже умерла, – буркнул Том. – И я тоже.  
И тут же понял, как глупо это прозвучало. Ладно, Меропа еще походила то ли на полуожившую покойницу, то ли на привидение. Но ребенок был слишком уж шумным для мертвого, а он сам – слишком уставшим.  
  
Хватило Тома ненадолго: снова взял ребенка на руки, понадеявшись, что хоть там умолкнет. Не помогло: тот орал, извивался, сучил ногами… Меропа вдруг зашипела. Том вздрогнул, а вот ребенок, наоборот – внезапно успокоился, будто прислушивался к шипению и… старался понять? Том тоже постарался – правда, безрезультатно. Зато явно уловил в издаваемых Меропой звуках что-то вроде ритма. Она что, стихи читает? Или песню поет? С ума сойти – песня на змеином языке. Ребенок на руках начал клевать носом, а потом – счастье все-таки есть! – и вовсе заснул. Том осторожно уложил его в кроватку… и в ту же секунду тот взвыл, как ошпаренный! Том, мысленно чертыхаясь, снова его поднял, устало повернулся к Меропе:  
– Ну что, давай еще раз?  
  
Второй раз шипение снова подействовало. Том, не выпуская ребенка из рук – чтобы, не дай бог, снова не заорал – присел рядом с Меропой.  
– Как же хорошо, когда тихо.  
– Его зовут Том Марволо Риддл, – вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, заявила она.  
  
Том усмехнулся: надо же, точно как того, с палкой. Из-за которого он здесь теперь торчит. «Меня зовут Том Марволо Риддл, – с порога заявил тот нахал. – Надеюсь, имя, данное мне умирающей матерью, о чем-то вам говорит?» Вспомнилась и промелькнувшая тогда глупая мысль: «Надо же, Том – как все первенцы в нашем роду».  
  
Или Меропа всех детей так называет? Сначала их сына, потом эту гадость… этого младенца. Интересно, кто он такой? Как она нашла его и зачем подобрала? Наверняка из обычной женской сентиментальности, заставляющей их курлыкать над всем мелким и писклявым.  
– Ты всех детей так называешь?  
– Только нашего сына, – удивилась она.  
– Так, стой! – Том так и застыл. – Ты что, хочешь сказать, что вот это – не просто найденыш, которого ты за каким-то чертом подобрала, а наш сын?!  
  
Объяснил ей, что это невозможно: они с ней оказались здесь именно в том возрасте, в котором умерли. А их сын не мог умереть таким маленьким: он же точно видел его по меньшей мере шестнадцатилетним! И кто именно его сюда отправил, тоже не утаил. По мере его рассказа Меропа все больше мрачнела.  
– Думаю, с нашим сыном случилось что-то ужасное… Это я во всем виновата, не надо было… уходить от него. Но я тогда так устала, – она всхлипнула, но сумела взять себя в руки. – И теперь я обязательно должна ему помочь, сделать что-то… только не знаю, что.  
Том только усмехнулся: «Ты сначала голову с подушки сумей поднять, помощница!»  
  
Снова посмотрел на младенца, подумав, что не такой уж он и противный… по крайней мере, когда молчит. Хотя… все равно противный. Но не бросать же его здесь, особенно до тех пор, пока его мать не придет в себя. А потом… видно будет. Уйдет подальше, поселится где-нибудь… Если получится. Черт возьми, что это вообще за место?  
  
Больше он не решился выпустить ребенка из рук, даже спящего – опасаясь за свои уши. Только под утро, побоявшись, что сам заснет и уронит, передал Меропе. К счастью, тот не проснулся.  
Утром Меропа снова попыталась всучить ребенку грудь – такую же пустую. Он – видимо, отдохнув за ночь – заорал с новой силой.  
  
***  
  
Коза обнаружилась на крыльце, куда Том выскочил, сам не зная, зачем. То ли найти что-нибудь, что этого мелкого заткнет, то ли самому поорать от отчаяния. Коза стояла, смотрела внимательно, потряхивая бородой, и до того напоминала Тому его учителя словесности, что было даже странно обращаться к ней иначе, чем «профессор Морган».  
  
Видеть подобное животное так близко Тому еще доводилось, а вот доить… Первоначальная надежда «как-нибудь разберусь» быстро сошла на нет. Все-таки разница между козьим выменем и женской грудью была куда существеннее, чем он думал, да и цели, с которой он прикасался к тому и другому, сильно отличались. Пока он – почти безрезультатно – тискал Профессору Морган вымя, та, полуобернувшись, внимательно его разглядывала. Как Тому показалось, удивляясь: не слишком ли много он себе позволяет и возможны ли подобные отношения между гомо сапиенс и… черт, напрочь забыл, как будет на латыни «коза»!  
  
Так или иначе, с полстакана молока ему добыть удалось. Ребенку хватило: снова уснул, а вот ему и Меропе… Обернулся к ней:  
– Ты есть хочешь?  
Она в ответ уставилась непонимающе:  
– Не знаю…  
Но принесенные им ягоды земляники брала – аккуратно, по одной. Медленно разжевывала и с явным трудом проглатывала.  
– Да. Думаю, я все-таки хочу есть. Странно… Я думала, что здесь не нужно.  
– А давно ты здесь? – конечно, Том понимал, что давно – больше шестнадцати лет, что ли? Но, кажется, время здесь идет по-другому.  
– Да. Думаю, что давно. Я долго шла… кажется, засыпала и просыпалась… вроде бы искала кого-то, но не могла понять, кого. А потом нашла.  
Из кроватки, в которой спал младенец, донеслось недовольное покряхтывание. Ну, хоть больше не визг.  
– Пойду возьму на руки, пока снова не завелся, – вздохнул Том.  
В этот раз ему удалось укачать мальчишку без Меропиных «змеиных стишков».  
  
И потом тоже удавалось, хоть и с немалым трудом. Как выяснилось, мелкий… вернее, сын, и на человеческие стишки-песни вполне отзывался. А когда они заканчивались – Том болтал о чем угодно, вспоминая, выскребая из памяти всю ерунду, которой там немало скопилось за тридцать восемь лет.  
Вспомнил никак не дававшиеся в школе французские глаголы; множество песенок – начиная с рождественских гимнов и заканчивая такими, которые в других обстоятельствах не стал бы петь ни при женщине из общества, ни, тем более, при ребенке. Но раз уж женщина все равно мертва, а ребенок иначе не засыпает – почему бы и нет? Вспомнил даже, как будет на латыни «коза». Профессор Морган согласилась с тем, что она еще и «иркум» – с тем же спокойствием, с каким позволяла Тому тягать себя за соски. Впрочем, с каждым разом это получалось лучше и лучше, а уж менять пеленки он наловчился так, что приди кому-нибудь в голову сделать это олимпийским видом спорта – был бы чемпионом мира. Впрочем, он и так чемпион. Загробного мира. За… (сколько времени они уже здесь торчат?) выучил едва ли не больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Даже научился по интонациям визга отличать – мокрый его сын, голодный или просто соскучился.  
  
На руках Том Марволо (или, как он почти сразу стал называть сына, Томми) почти никогда не плакал, а стоило положить – орал сиреной. Однажды Том, отчаявшись, привязал его к себе длинной простыней. Оказалось – довольно удобно. И спокойно – всегда знаешь, что с мальчишкой. Оставлять его Том не любил – даже с матерью. Тем более, Меропа и не стремилась проводить время с сыном, даже когда почувствовала себя лучше и начала вставать с кровати. Кажется, она знала о детях еще меньше, чем сам Том, а пресловутый материнский инстинкт у нее то ли крепко спал, то ли напрочь отсутствовал.  
Зато она вдруг обнаружила в их доме кухню и начала готовить – очень вовремя, а то козье молоко уже стало надоедать. Сначала Меропе удавались только простые блюда, но потом на столе откуда-то взялась кулинарная книга, и жить стало еще лучше. Во время готовки она часто напевала – как ни странно, на человеческом языке. Или рассказывала стишки – как Том с удивлением понял – на никак не дававшейся ему самому латыни или совсем уж непонятном древнегреческом. Что-то совершенно бестолковое, про зверей, по смыслу похожее на детскую считалку про Джека и построенный им дом.  
– Их мама всегда рассказывала, когда зелья варила. Я в детстве думала – это заклинания. А потом она призналась, что просто так удобнее время засекать. Ну, и у котла стоять не так скучно.  
– А то зелье тебя тоже мама научила готовить?  
Меропа кивнула. И тут же с тихим: «Ой, Томми!» – поспешила к проснувшемуся сыну. Теперь она могла сама его кормить, и Том часто заглядывался на ее округлившуюся, похорошевшую и довольно соблазнительную грудь. Да и сам Томми изменился: исчезла так напугавшая его в первый день красноватая корка по всему телу. Сначала от нее остались только шелушившиеся розовые пятна, но и они с каждым днем уменьшались, сменяясь нормальной кожей.  
  
***  
  
Слег Том неожиданно… Вернее, просто однажды не нашел в себе сил подняться с кровати. Сначала не придал значения – не выспался, бывает. Прикрыл глаза – показалось, что на секунду всего. Тем более, когда он их открыл, Томми по-прежнему спал, только теперь почему-то на руках у Меропы. Надо же, и как он упустил момент, когда она его забрала?  
  
– Том, что с тобой такое? – Меропа склонилась к нему, вид встревоженный. – Ты спишь целый день, и стонешь во сне. Тебе плохо? Ты умираешь?  
«Разве что ты накаркаешь», – усмехнулся про себя. Умирающим он себя не чувствовал – скорее, разбитым и усталым больше обычного. Зато она, судя по панике в голосе, была уверена, что он вот-вот отойдет… куда, интересно? Куда вообще отсюда можно деться? А если все-таки можно? И его срок в этом странном месте действительно подошел к концу?  
«Нет-нет-нет», – запаниковал уже Том. Только не сейчас, когда сыну нужна его забота и внимание. Доверить его воспитание Меропе? Но она же понятия не имеет, что с ним делать!  
  
Она вообще о многом понятия не имела, в том числе – чем больной отличается от умирающего (по ее мнению, ничем), и как лечить тех, кто в могилу совершенно не рвется. Предполагала, что заклинаниями, но палочки у нее не было, да и если бы нашлась – таких заклинаний она не знала. Сам Том вспомнил только о горячем молоке с медом. И Меропа, до сих пор побаивавшаяся и избегавшая Профессора Морган, как-то сумела найти к ней подход, и теперь по несколько раз в день поила Тома мерзкой сладковатой дрянью. Следила, чтобы он выпивал все до дна, а потом закутывала в два-три одеяла и несколько раз за ночь будила – откашляться и сменить промокшее от пота белье. Иногда он сам просыпался – и она тут же оказывалась рядом, подавала кувшин с водой и поддерживала за плечи, пока он пил.  
  
С сыном она тоже справлялась, хотя в первые дни Том волновался, дергался от каждого его писка и все время порывался давать советы. Кажется, его идея с простыней Меропе тоже пришлась по душе, а Томми висеть на маме понравилось не меньше, чем на отце. Том даже приревновал немного, когда услышал, как – в ответ на очередной непонятный стишок – сын вдруг рассмеялся (кстати, впервые в жизни).  
  
Но чаще, конечно, он был доволен, что Меропа не растерялась, вынужденная одновременно заботиться о нем и о малыше. Все-таки она… молодец! Если честно, о таком… друге? можно было только мечтать.  
Когда-то Том и мечтал – объехать весь мир, совершить множество подвигов… И во всех мечтах у него был друг – верный, надежный, который прикроет в любом бою, не бросит в беде и ради которого он сам не пожалеет головы. Но что таким товарищем для него может стать бывшая жена… Или все-таки не бывшая?  
  
Кстати, о своих глупых детских мечтах Том как-то обмолвился в беседах с двойником. И, кажется, это было единственным, что тот тип не высмеял. Посмотрел серьезно и печально, пробормотал что-то вроде «мечты очень отличаются от реальности» и заверил, что, возможно, ему повезло, что самым дальним путешествием для него стала поездка с родителями в Ментон. Интересно, с чего это он? Самого-то куда заносила жизнь?  
  
***  
  
Как выяснилось, Меропа тоже не забыла о своем двойнике, пусть и видела ее пару мгновений.  
– Думаешь, я бы смогла стать такой? – как-то спросила.  
  
Том только плечами пожал: какой смысл сейчас об этом говорить? Наверняка смогла бы, и не обязательно, что осталась бы после этого с ним. Интересно, а он сам смог бы стать таким, как этот… сержант?  
– Зачем тебе такой становиться? – буркнул.  
– Ну… она красивая, – тихо ответила Меропа. – Такую точно можно любить. Даже без зелья.  
– Ты сейчас про то зелье, которым меня поила?  
– Да. Ты на меня тогда очень рассердился?  
– Еще как! – вскинул голову Том – больше по привычке. То есть, он понимал, что она поступила ужасно, и надо бы разозлиться… но то ли не получалось, то ли не хотелось. Но Меропа все равно пояснила:  
– Я боялась. Очень боялась, что ты уйдешь. Что я больше не увижу тебя. Я думала, что не смогу без тебя жить.  
  
Том ничего не ответил, хотя, наверное, мог бы. Что ее, такую, как сейчас, тоже можно… ладно, не любить – это слишком уж громкое название для того чувства, которое он рядом с ней (или уже к ней?) испытывает. Но живут же они вместе столько времени – без всякого зелья, надо сказать. А желание сбежать подальше давно исчезло, да и вообще…  
  
– А сейчас ты не боишься, что я уйду?  
Меропа ответила не сразу.  
– Думаю, нет. Если хочешь, можешь придумать себе другой дом, и жить там. А я теперь и сама со всем справлюсь. Хотя с тобой все-таки хорошо, – добавила, помолчав.  
Тому давно не хотелось не только самому уйти, но и ее отпускать. Даже ненадолго. Но… как она сказала? «Придумать новый дом»?  
– А разве ты еще не заметил? – удивилась она, когда он переспросил. – В этом месте есть все, что нам нужно. Нет, не так – оно появляется, будто из ниоткуда, именно тогда, когда мы того хотим.  
  
А ведь и правда! Конечно, он давно это заметил, еще когда бродил по коридорам с двойником. Да и потом тоже: например, в ящике комода, внезапно возникшего рядом с кроваткой Томми, всегда были чистые пеленки. Но откуда они там брались, и куда девались те, которые Том бросал на пол, задумываться было некогда. А ведь это все похоже на…  
  
– Появляется, «как по волшебству», да?  
Меропа покачала головой:  
– Я думала, что такого волшебства не бывает. Не знаю, как сказать… наверное, вам, маглам, кажется, что волшебники могут все, что захотят. Но так не бывает. Нужно сначала выучить, а потом правильно сказать заклинание. И все равно есть вещи, которые не под силу даже самым великим магам. А это место… мне кажется, оно и правда может всё. _Совсем_ всё, для него нет ничего невозможного.  
– То есть, если ты захочешь, чтобы я… ну, скажем, влюбился в тебя – оно это устроит? – с подозрением спросил Том.  
Меропа задумалась, но потом решительно мотнула головой:  
– Думаю, нет. Оно может дать… только вещи. Или еще что-нибудь – но только для тебя: показать то, что ты хочешь или… чего боишься. А сделать что-то с другим – не может. Вернее, может – но только если само этого захочет.  
Аналогия вырисовывалась забавная, и Том не удержался, поделился ей с Меропой:  
– Значит, даже если ты пожелаешь, чтобы мне упал на голову кирпич, этого не случится? Зато ты можешь «придумать» кирпич, а потом уронить мне его на го…  
– Но я не хочу ронять на тебя кирпич! – возмущенно перебила Меропа.  
Том расхохотался: так и знал, что до нее не дойдет! Попробовал объяснить, что это просто пример того, как это место «работает».  
– Я ведь правильно понимаю?  
– Думаю, да.  
  
***  
  
К тому, что он и в посмертии чувствует голод, усталость, злость, Том уже привык. А вот то, что у него могут появиться и другие желания… Но каждый раз, когда он был готов вспомнить, что они по-прежнему муж и жена, вспоминалась и насмешливая физиономия двойника, и его дурацкое «только не заставляй ее». А что ему делать? Спрашивать ее, что ли? «Не соблаговолите ли вы, миссис Риддл…» Чтобы услышать ее вечное «думаю, да»? И хорошо еще, если «да». А если это будет «думаю, нет»?  
  
Но однажды он все-таки решился: предложил ей снова попробовать жить вместе, «начать все с начала». Но не как сейчас, а… по-настоящему.  
И замер, ожидая ответа. «Думаю, да» или «думаю, нет»?  
– Да. Конечно, да.  
А потом он ее поцеловал… и она ответила. Да так, что стало ясно, что можно больше не задавать дурацких вопросов.  
К счастью, их сын в эту ночь спал крепко – так, что не проснулся даже от скрипа кровати.  
  
***  
  
Утром Том с удивлением заметил, что в стене их спальни появилось… окно. Интересно, кто и зачем его пожелал? Тут и смотреть не на что: все тот же сумрачный, какой-то «серый» лес. Отдернул занавеску и даже зажмурился от бившего в глаза солнечного света. Но ведь в посмертии нет солнца! По крайней мере, до сих пор не было.  
  
Выскочил за дверь – и оказался не в привычном лесу, а в другой комнате, куда больше их спальни. Диван и несколько кресел, плетеные коврики на полу, журнальный столик – грубо сколоченный, но почему-то показалось, что эта грубость – нарочитая, искусственная, как карнавальный костюм. На столике газета – Том понадеялся, что свежая. Взглянул на дату… что?! «2 мая 1998 г»?! Но… Как?!  
  
На улице обнаружился гараж, внутри – небольшой грузовичок, по виду – не новый, но Том таких раньше не видел.  
За гаражом – сарай, а в нем…  
Профессор Морган посмотрела на него желтыми глазами и коротко, требовательно мекнула. Том расхохотался – больше от неожиданности, громко, почти истерично, – и бросил перед ней охапку травы.  
  
***  
  
Так и началась их жизнь в настоящем, а не загробном мире.  
В этом мире не появлялись из ниоткуда ни чистые пеленки, ни еда, ни одежда. Зато они были живы – все. И были вместе. Втроем.  
И Том был уверен, что сделает все возможное, чтобы они здесь были счастливы.


	5. «Близнецы» Риддл

  
Кэти сидела на краю крыши, глядя, как солнце медленно опускается за темную, зубчатую полосу дальнего леса. Вот уже маленькая частичка осталась… «Сегмент» – вспомнилось давнее, детское, с уроков математики. Ярко-красный сегмент раскрашивал облака в розовый и почему-то фиолетовый. Красиво… Интересно, в Англии-Шотландии бывают фиолетовые закаты? Ладно, черт с ними, все равно уже не узнает.

За спиной зашумело, и Кэти вздохнула: она же просила дать ей хоть немного побыть одной.

Ей и правда надо было подумать. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой любимый братец – на самом деле ужасное зло… хоть он ничего из этого не помнит. Да и странно было так думать о Томми. Вот скажи кто-нибудь подобное про Стэна – поверила бы с готовностью: тот всегда был хитрющим и сообразительным; даже родители, зная все его фокусы назубок, все равно велись. А уж о них с Томми или учителях и говорить нечего. Великий Слизерин таким потомком бы гордился… если бы, конечно, сумел закрыть глаза на то, что тот – сквиб.

А Томми… Он был старше, на целый год старше, но Кэти, сколько себя помнила, всегда заботилась о нем и опекала. Сначала в совместных играх; вернее, в тех играх, которые она придумывала для него – только бы не сидел истуканом, только бы говорил, радовался, смеялся. Потом в школе – Томми пошел туда вместе с ней, на год позже ровесников. В классе их считали близнецами: оба были копиями отца. Кэти и самой иногда казалось, что они близнецы… сиамские. Только соединены не частями тела, а… как будто чувствами. Она всегда, в любой момент знала, какое у брата настроение, и, если плохое – из кожи вон лезла, чтобы это исправить. А еще, как они однажды выяснили, им часто снились одинаковые сны. Так забавно было их потом обсуждать, пытаясь, как на картинках в детских книгах, «найти дюжину отличий». А однажды, на уроке творчества в первом классе, они, не сговариваясь, склеили из макарон почти одинаковых зайцев. Дома привязали к ним веревочки и потом много лет вешали на рождественскую ёлку.

Сама же учеба Томми давалась… не то, чтобы трудно, просто казалось, что ему ничего не интересно. И если в классе Кэти мало чем могла ему помочь, то домашние задания еще с киндергардена привыкла делать за двоих. Ведь если Томми не переведут вместе с ней в следующий класс, как же он будет один?! Нет уж, лучше они так и останутся «близнецами Риддл».

И ведь нельзя было сказать, что им нравились одинаковые вещи. Томми терпеть не мог копаться в земле, Кэти это обожала. Лошадей, основу семейного бизнеса, любили оба, но если Кэти, покатавшись, старалась поскорее сбежать или засесть с книжкой среди тюков сена, то брат не уходил, не проверив, все ли лошади вычищены и накормлены, все ли стойла чистые, и не развесив в каком-то странном, только ему известном порядке, уздечки и шлемы. Когда сестра во втором классе записалась в группу чирлидеров, Томми сказал, что она сумасшедшая. Но с тех пор не пропустил ни одной игры, в перерывах обязательно предлагая водички в жару или чаю - если играли зимой. Вернее, игры с ее участием не пропускала вся семья, хоть и любителей футбола среди Риддлов не было.

В магическую школу «близнецы» пошли вместе, несмотря на то, что Томми получил свое письмо на год раньше. Там тоже не расставались, и Кэти уже, как привыкла в начальной, собиралась делать за брата домашние задания… Но тут ее вызвал к себе один из учителей, магистр Джеремия. Объяснил, что прожить вместо Томми его жизнь у нее все равно не получится, так что нечего даже пытаться. Помогать – пожалуйста, но не делать за него. Еще магистр попробовал объяснить, что именно с Томми не так. Сказал, что будто бы у него чего-то в душе не хватало. Кэти только плечами пожала: она всегда была уверена, что не хватало брату исключительно мозгов. В смысле, соображалки… то есть, конечно, ума. О чем тут же и сказала. Магистр улыбнулся и ответил, что для магов такого уровня, как Том Марволо, «душа» и «разум» – довольно близкие понятия. Какого именно уровня – уточнять не стал, и Кэти решила, что наверняка фигового. Нет, правда – если она сама с детства сперва развлекала окружающих вспышками неконтролируемой магии, потом стала учиться извлекать из своих способностей пользу, то за Томми никто не помнил ничего подобного. Родители, казалось, даже удивились, получив письмо из Министерства магического образования. В школе Том, конечно, колдовал – а куда деваться, но делал это с таким видом… будто неприятное поручение выполнял.

Когда все стало меняться – она не заметила. То ли в конце третьего курса, то ли в начале четвертого. Сначала учитель трансфигурации, раздавая проверенные эссе, сказал, что лучшее вышло у «мисс… ой, прошу прощения – у мистера Риддла». Потом и другие стали отмечать его успехи. И однокурсники постепенно приняли Тома (а потом и зауважали) самого по себе, а не как «тень» его гиперактивной, успешной и, как он однажды сердито сказал, «гипердружелюбной» сестрицы.

Может, именно из-за постоянно маячившего рядом брата (а не из-за «гипердружелюбности» или легкомыслия), но близких друзей у Кэти в школе не было. Зато приятельствовала она чуть ли не со всеми. Ко второму курсу учителя, поймав кого-то из учеников на мелкой, но досадной пакости, уже не спрашивали: да кто ж это до такого додумался?! Хотя с вампирами тогда, на пятом курсе, нехорошо получилось.

Школу Том закончил в десятке лучших учеников, но в Университет поступать не стал – устроился на одну из ферм, где разводили лошадей, только не обычных, как на родительской, а летающих. Там он и работал уже два года и, казалось, был вполне счастлив – особенно когда у него появился Мерлин – невидимый… по крайней мере, для Кэти и Стэна, крылатый конь.

Кстати – Кэти осознала это только сейчас и мысленно отвесила себе пинка за невнимательность – Том видел фестралов всегда, еще с первой их поездки в местную магическую деревню. Конечно, тогда, в четыре года, она ничего не понимала, но потом-то, когда стала изучать магических существ!  
Ладно, что теперь об этом вспоминать.

***

По лестнице, ведущей на чердак, кто-то поднимался.  
Томми? Нет, он легче двигается. И уж точно не Стэн, от него лестница куда сильней бы скрипела.

– Пап, ты?  
– Можно к тебе? – и, не дождавшись ответа, Том-старший присел рядом. Кэти так же молча взяла его за руку.

– Ты теперь меня презираешь? – голос отца звучал тихо, неуверенно.  
Презирает? Да как ему такая глупость в голову пришла! Похоже, их разговор оказался для него слишком тяжелым. Но виноватой за то, что полезла раскапывать ту давнюю историю, Кэти себя не чувствовала. Сейчас ей было намного легче – без вранья. И родителям будет легче… со временем.

– За то, каким я был… раньше?  
– Я тобой горжусь. – Отец смотрел непонимающе, и она продолжила: – Тем, каким ты стал – ради нас. Как сумел приспособиться к чужому миру – и магическому, и просто далекому от того, в котором ты прожил столько лет, к чему привык. Горжусь тем, как ты использовал свой… ваш с мамой и Томми «второй шанс». Какими вырастил нас троих. Нет, правда, пап! Ты самый крутой из всех, кого я знаю! Даже маги тебе в подметки не годятся! Ну что я смешного сказала?!  
Том, сперва тихо посмеивавшийся, теперь хохотал во весь голос.  
– Ты чудо, дорогая! Несмотря на то, что ведьма, – ехидно добавил, и теперь рассмеялась уже Кэти.

Солнце спряталось за лес окончательно, только быстро выцветавшие облака еще напоминали о нем.  
Том вдруг заговорил: тихо, с усилием.  
– Знаешь… мне и правда было нелегко. И с твоей мамой, и вообще. Мы ведь разные, очень разные. И не только потому, что она ведьма, а я лет до двадцати был уверен, что колдовство только в сказках бывает. Еще мы очень отличались друг от друга по воспитанию, а потом, после «возрождения», еще и по возрасту. Иногда казалось, что уже ничего не получится. И тогда я снова и снова говорил себе: «Если понадобится, эта женщина спустится ради тебя в Ад. Так какого черта ты ноешь, что тебе плохо живется в чертовом штате Айдахо?»

***

Серая сова спланировала на крышу почти бесшумно, тряхнула лапой, сбрасывая жесткий конверт.

– Вот это да! А почему не в почтовый ящик? – удивился отец.  
– Потому что это официальное письмо. Надо же, какие вежливые – все-таки прислали сову, даже с отказом! – Кэти сломала уже знакомую печать с гербом Хогвартса, вытащила сложенный вдвое листок. Пробежала глазами и охнула: – Па-ап! Обалдеть – это не отказ! Они меня взяли!

Протянула ему листок, сперва напрочь забыв об отвлекающих чарах. Но потом вспомнила и прочитала вслух:  
– «Директор М. Макгонагалл и совет попечителей школы магии…» бла-бла-бла, «Хогвартс, сообщает мисс Мэри Кэйт Риддл, проживающей…» ну, мы знаем, где, «…что она зачислена на должность «ассистент преподавателя зельеварения»… И должна приступить к обязанностям первого сентября этого года и…» Что?! Ой, и тут то же самое! «…И предоставить поурочный план на первый семестр не позже пятнадцатого августа этого года».

***

Перед тем, как пойти спать, Кэти решила заглянуть к Тому – сказать, что все равно любит его, кем бы он ни был неведомо когда. Но в комнате было пусто.  
Значит, снова наверх – в комнату младшего. Ага, не ошиблась – две головы темнели на фоне окна. Близко-близко друг к другу. Секретничают, значит. Странно, ведь не похожи совсем, а все равно иногда казалось, что эти двое – тоже «близнецы». Сиамские.

– Вот вы где! – Братья одновременно повернулись к ней. – Совещаетесь? И без меня!  
– Ага, – ответил за обоих Стэнли. – И прикинь – совершенно от этого не страдаем.  
– Страдаете, – усмехнулась Кэти, устраиваясь между ними. – Только еще не осознали, насколько. Кстати, – вспомнилось вдруг. – Томми, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что «почти» ничего не помнишь?  



	6. В Хогвартс!

В вагон Хогвартс-Экспресса Кэти зашла одной из последних. А куда спешить? Без нее не уедут, а постоять, посмотреть – и на ярко-красный паровоз, и на то, как дети прощаются с родителями и рассаживаются по вагонам – было интересно. В Снукволми Вудс ничего подобного не было, каждый добирался, как умел. Кто-то – по каминной связи, кто-то по подземным рекам или тоннелям-коридорам. А кого-то, как Риддлов, родители довозили до гостиницы ближайшей к школе горнолыжной базы, и уже там они ждали школьный портключ-шаттл.  
  
Но вот минутная стрелка на станционных часах добралась до самого верха, прозвенел звонок, слившись с протяжным гудком паровоза, и поезд тронулся.  
  
Кэти заглянула в первое попавшееся купе… нет, лучше еще поискать: тут уже человек шесть… только на сиденьях; и с багажной полки чья-то голова свесилась. Извинилась и быстро закрыла дверь, на призыв одного из сидевших там пареньков: «Эй, ты новенькая? Давай к нам!» – только хмыкнув. «Какие мы гордые» – донеслось до нее разочарованное. И тут же успокаивающее: «Да забей, Джим! Все они задаваки, вроде вашей Вик!»  
  
В следующем купе были только два мальчика, судя по всему – будущие первокурсники. Один с серебристо-белыми волосами, второй – с темно-каштановыми, но все-таки очень похожие друг на друга. Сваленных на верхней полке чемоданов Кэти показалось многовато для двоих, поэтому она, на всякий случай, спросила:  
– Здесь свободно?  
– Э-э-э… – светлый.  
– Ну-у… – темный.  
– Заходи! – хором.  
Мальчишек звали Лоркан (светлый) и Лисандр (темный). И они действительно оказались будущими первокурсниками, причем братьями и даже близнецами. Настоящими, а не как они с Томми. Первые одиннадцать лет близнецы провели в постоянных разъездах с родителями, специалистами по магическим тварям. И теперь хоть и огорчались, что прежняя привольная жизнь закончилась, но надеялись, что их пребывание в школе будет не напрасным.  
– Ну, Джим, сын тети Джинни, говорил, что там бывает весело, – задумчиво сказал Лисандр.  
– Джиму везде весело, – ответил Лоркан. – А вот с ним – не всем и не всегда.  
  
Под сиденьем кто-то шуршал и ворочался. Наверное, один из мальчишек засунул туда клетку с фамилиаром. Кэти как раз хотела уточнить, не лучше ли зверьку будет снаружи, но не успела: дверь резко отъехала в сторону, и на пороге показалась долговязая рыжая девчонка.  
– Вы не видели Люси? – строго спросила она мальчишек. Те синхронно замотали головами. – Это просто невозможно! Я все расскажу папе, – буркнула рыжая и повернулась к Кэти: – А ты новенькая, да?  
Она кивнула. В сущности, так и было.  
– Из Бобатона? Или Дурмштранга?  
– Из Снукволми Вудс.  
– О-о… – рыжая на секунду застыла, а Кэти мысленно усмехнулась: и почему магистр Джеремия считал, что их школа малоизвестна?  
Она была уверена, что – несмотря на полное отсутствие прорицательских способностей – знает следующий вопрос. И уже приготовила на него ответ «Нет, я чистокровная ведьма-человек». Хотя, кажется, в Англии были другие понятия о чистокровности: не «оба родителя – люди», а «оба родителя – маги»?  
Но рыжая не дала волю своему любопытству:  
– Я Молли Уизли, староста факультета Гриффиндор, – представилась она. – Надеюсь после распределения увидеть кого-нибудь из вас на своем факультете, месте для тех, кто отважен и…  
– Это вряд ли, – перебили ее Лоркан с Лисандром. – Наша мама училась в Равенкло, а папа – в Хаффлпаффе. Думаю, и мы попадем на один из этих факультетов.  
– А все мои родственники учились в Слизерине, – тоже разочаровала ее Кэти. Впрочем, какие именно родственники и когда учились, не уточнила. Но гриффиндорской старосте и этого хватило: снова вытаращилась, охнула, и почти сразу скрылась за дверью, не забыв напомнить, что, если что-то понадобится, она в соседнем вагоне.  
  
– Не понадобится, – Лоркан прислушался к затихающим в коридоре шагам, а потом громко сказал: – Все, она ушла! Можешь вылезать. Ты не привстанешь? – это уже Кэти.  
Из-под сиденья вылезла девочка лет десяти. То есть, ей наверняка должно быть не меньше одиннадцати… если, конечно, ей уже пора в школу. Или она просто так в поезд залезла? Не зря же она пряталась?  
– Не-е, я правда на первый курс еду, – сказала она, сперва сообщив, что ее зовут Люси. – Просто не хотелось с Молли встречаться. А то как начнет нотации читать! Дома еще ничего, а здесь… позорище! А ты на седьмой курс, да?  
Кажется, пришло время признаваться.  
– Вообще-то я ваш новый преподаватель по зельям. Мэри Кейт Риддл, ассистент профессора Слагхорна. Но, – добавила она, заметив вытянувшиеся лица малышей, – пока мы не доедем до школы, можете звать меня Кэти.  
  
***  
  
Церемония распределения тоже оказалась интересной. И – с ума сойти – ей было больше тысячи лет! Кэти никогда не видела настолько древнего обряда, так что следила за ним, не отводя глаз. Первой на трехногий табурет уселась и почти сразу отправилась в Слизерин Берта Аберкромби. Потом присоединился к хаффлпафцам Эдгар Боунс. Детишки садились, надевали шляпу и довольно быстро вставали – то счастливые, то задумчивые, – и топали к тому столу, который громче шумел. Встреченные в поезде близнецы оказались братьями Скамандер, правнуками знаменитого натуралиста, которого – едва ли не единственного из людей, изучавших другие расы, – уважал и ценил магистр Джеремия. Лоркан отправился в Равенкло, а Лисандр – в Хаффлпафф. Предпоследнего из первоклашек, Хьюго Уизли, шляпа почти сразу же отправила в Гриффиндор. А вот на голове уже знакомой девчонки, Люси, задержалась… причем довольно долго.  
  
Очень долго…  
  
Учителя вполголоса переговаривались, ученики нетерпеливо поглядывали то на еще пустые столы, то на то место, где под шляпой ёрзала красная, как помидор, Люси. Девчонка то что-то бормотала себе под нос, то поднимала глаза кверху, будто стараясь заглянуть под шляпу, то молитвенно складывала руки на груди. Наконец шляпа вынесла вердикт: «Хаффлпафф!», и счастливая Люси, показав язык в сторону гриффиндорского стола, опрометью умчалась к визжавшему от восторга хаффлпаффскому.  
  
– И да начнется пир! – заорал кто-то из гриффиндорцев.  
  
Макгонагалл поднялась, постучала ложечкой по бокалу – вроде бы совсем тихо, но все сразу умолкли.  
– Это была моя фраза, мистер Поттер, – с улыбкой сказала она. – Впрочем, через минуту я с удовольствием соглашусь с вами. Но пока позвольте представить нового ассистента профессора Слагхорна… – в зале раздались смешки. Макгонагалл дождалась, пока стихнут последние, и продолжила, указывая на Кэти: – С завтрашнего дня мисс Мэри Кейт Риддл будет вести зельеварение у первого, второго и третьего курсов.  
  
Все захлопали, заорали что-то смутно-приветственное. Впрочем, некоторые фразы можно было разобрать: «А я с ней в поезде ехала!» – тонкий девичий голосок. Наверняка Люси. «Риддл? Ого!» «Наверняка просто совпадение. Кто возьмет в учителя…» «Блин, училка! А я ее клеил!» – тот же голос, что крикнул про пир. Как его там, «Поттер»?  
  
– Поздравляю всех с началом учебного года. Смотрительница замка, мадам Бербидж, напоминает, что находиться в классах, общественных местах и коридорах с одиннадцати вечера до семи утра по-прежнему запрещено, а колония акромантулов и племя кентавров – что Запретный лес по-прежнему является запретным для всех, кроме преподавателей и тех, кого они сопровождают. И да начнется пир! – завершила свою речь Макгонагалл, и на столах сразу же не стало свободного места от различных яств.  
  
Во время пира Кэти старалась есть поменьше – помня про свое позорнейшее собеседование. Или не такое уж позорнейшее? Ее же все-таки взяли на работу? «Кто знает, может, этим англичанам как раз нравятся те, кто нормально ест?» – в конце концов сказала она себе и, уняв голос разума, что-то уныло бормотавший про «и так уже сто сорок фунтов», потянулась за вторым куском сладкого пудинга.  
  
***  
  
Ученики разошлись по своим гостиным, а преподаватели вслед за Макгонагалл потянулись в учительскую. Там она снова представила ее, теперь уже каждому из коллег по очереди. Впрочем, одного из присутствовавших там магов Кэти уже знала.  
  
– Невилл Лонгботтом, – протянул он ей руку. И улыбнулся – куда более открыто и приветливо, чем в прошлый раз. Тогда его улыбка была, скорее, усталой: еще бы, сначала выступление, потом ответы на вопросы присутствовавших, потом раздача автографов.  
– Профессор Лонгботтом! – встряхнула его руку Кэти. – А я… Кэти… Мэри Кейт… представитель Ассоциации Юных Гербологов Западного… ой… А вы меня не помните? – упавшим голосом закончила она.  
Невилл Лонгботтом снова улыбнулся, теперь несколько растерянно:  
– Извините, нет.  
– Но вы же мне открытку подписывали… – пробормотала она, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой. Ну конечно, он же тогда их столько подписал!  
– Извините… Но я все равно очень рад, что мы будем в этом году работать вместе.  
  
Последней из представившихся была профессор Меган Джонс, декан факультета Равенкло. Именно она, после того, как остальные разошлись, и осталась «вводить новую коллегу в курс дела».  
Введение оказалось на редкость скучным. Нет, конечно Кэти была благодарна… и была бы еще больше, если бы профессор Джонс ограничилась тем, что показала ее стол и шкафчик для студенческих работ. А не тарахтела, как заведенная, об истории их прекрасной школы, об их прекрасных обычаях и не менее прекрасных правилах. Но вот, наконец, лекция закончилась, и профессор передала Кэти смотрительнице замка. Та, дородная ведьма лет шестидесяти, ограничилась краткой экскурсией по таким важным местам, как уже виденный ей Большой Зал, кухня («Если проголодаетесь в неурочное время, можете сделать заказ по каминной связи, и его тут же доставят»), общественные туалеты («Этим, на втором этаже, обычно не пользуются. Школьная традиция, сами понимаете»), совятня и библиотека. Рассказала о правилах пользования движущимися лестницами и оставила у вершины одной из них, ведущей вниз.  
– Остальное вам расскажет ваш начальник, профессор Слагхорн. Удачи в новой работе, мисс Риддл.  
  
Лекция профессора Слагхорна была почти такой же восторженно-скучной, как у профессора Джонс. Разве что рассказывал тот больше о «самом лучшем факультете», основанном великим Слизерином. А в остальном – то же самое: «мы гордимся», «традиции», «правила-правила-правила». И да, как же без этого: «постараться быть достойным».  
  
На этой фразе Кэти совсем скисла. Мохнатая волчья задница! Да она все семь лет учебы старалась быть достойной этого чертова Слизерина! И, кажется, неплохо получалось: даже мама в конце концов признала, что при виде них с Томми великий предок всего-навсего покачал бы головой, а не покончил с собой, не в силах пережить позора. А теперь что, снова кому-то что-то доказывать? И зачем она вообще согласилась сюда приехать? «Правила, правила, правила!»  
  
Когда Слагхорн довел Кэти до двери в ее комнату и, пожелав поскорее освоиться на новой должности, ушел дальше по коридору, она уже была далеко не уверена, что ей, во-первых, удастся освоиться тут хоть когда-нибудь, а во-вторых, что в этом есть смысл. «Мы не любим перемен, мы чтим традиции!» – бормотала она, передразнивая то ли своего шефа, то ли декана Джонс. Время, которое ей придется провести здесь, заранее казалось тошнотворно-унылым, как та серая юбка в клетку, которую мама затолкала ей в чемодан, заявив, что учительнице не пристало расхаживать по школе в драных джинсах. Да, даже если они под мантией. И тем более. С мамой Кэти давно уже предпочитала не спорить, правда, и слушала ее редко. Но теперь, кажется, придется.  
  
***  
  
Она толкнула дверь и остановилась на пороге, осматривая место, где ей придется жить. Письменный стол, диван, два сту…  
  
Шум над головой она еще успела услышать, а среагировать – уже нет. Сверху хлынуло что-то вонючее, склизкое и явно живое… а следом на голове у Кэти оказалось и опрокинувшееся ведро.  
  
Вонючая дрянь оказалась головастиками, компанию которым решили составить – и наверняка не добровольно – личинки протослизней. Между прочим, и то и другое используется во многих зельях.  
  
Кэти потратила с полчаса, отлавливая по всей комнате и тех, и других, разделяя их и рассаживая по аквариумам, в которые, недолго думая, превратила имевшиеся в комнате пару стульев. Закончив, убрала с лица и волос остатки зеленой слизи и уселась на все еще вонявший болотом пол – с ним, как и с одеждой, будет разбираться завтра. Довольно улыбнулась:  
– И чего я так волновалась? Нормальная школа!  



	7. Будни ассистента

Сон на новом месте, который, согласно поверью, мог оказаться пророческим, был душным и мутным, как внутренность старой, много лет провалявшейся в чулане и доверху опутанной паутиной банки. Или рассказы отца повлияли, или еще что-то, но Кэти приснился темный, извилистый коридор. Не то дым, не то туман мешал разглядеть кого-то впереди, того, кого Кэти изо всех сил старалась догнать. Сквозь рваную серую завесу можно было различить только пышные рыжие волосы и черную, похожую на форменную, мантию. Кэти бежала изо всех сил, зная – неизвестно откуда, но зная: если не догонит, упустит – случится непоправимое.  
Но вот рыжая обернулась – бледное лицо, но не разглядеть, знакомое или нет, снова все спряталось в тумане…  
– _Ты не ус-с-спела_, – услышала Кэти странный, нечеловеческий голос. Смертельно, до остановившегося на миг сердца, испугалась – и проснулась.

***

Потом она долго лежала в кровати и уговаривала себя, что вещие сны снятся только прорицателям, а ей на летних курсах ясновидения и предсказаний сразу предложили не терять время. Что сны всех остальных – это ерунда, на которую и внимания обращать не стоит. Это все рассказы отца, наверняка! Или последующий разговор с братьями, когда Томми признался, что иногда – то ли во сне, то ли наяву – видит лицо девушки. «Вроде бы молодая – не старше нас с вами. Рыжая… Такое чувство, будто она… всегда была со мной. Или просто много лет – дольше, чем я о себе помню. Не знаю, как объяснить…» Они со Стэном тоже не представляли, как объяснить такое, так что не стали дальше расспрашивать.

Кэти почти убедила себя, что странный сон – не более, чем реакция ее подсознания на не менее странные события последних недель, когда вспомнила момент, на который сначала внимания не обратила: что голос в ее сне говорил… на парселтанге.

***

Убрать с пола запах затхлости и болотной воды удалось парой заклинаний. А свежий, пахнущий озоном воздух до того напоминал о детстве… О городском парке Беарс Холлс, о беготне с братьями по его горкам и лабиринту, о летних праздниках… что мало-помалу растаяли, перестали казаться важными вызванные дурацким сном грустные мысли.

А уж когда она – просто из любопытства – заглянула за плотную бархатную драпировку, занимавшую полстены…  
– Невероятно!  
Кэти и не подумала, что в подземной комнате может быть окно! Неизвестно, как выглядит картинка за ним ночью или хотя бы пасмурным днем, но сейчас, солнечным утром, казалось, что стоишь внутри огромного изумруда. А лежит этот камень на дне моря – наверняка выпал из пиратского клада. И любопытные морские жители проплывают мимо, разглядывают: что там за букашка шевелится?  
– Это даже круче, чем в Аквариуме!

Нет, в такое чудесное утро точно не стоило грустить! Но и слишком долго стоять у окна времени не было. Надо было собираться на уроки… вернее, сначала на завтрак. Выпавшую из чемодана серую юбку Кэти без долгих раздумий снова туда засунула. «Прилично одеваться, прилично одеваться!» – пробурчала. Какая разница, что там у нее под мантией? Да хоть вообще ничего!

***

Длинный коридор – от последней из лестниц к Большому залу – вновь пробудил воспоминания о ночном кошмаре, но Кэти сразу же от них отмахнулась: глупости, не похоже ведь совсем! В том, который из ее сна, было темно и тесно, а здесь высокий сводчатый потолок и огромные мозаичные окна. И никаких загадочных фигур с рыжими волоса…  
– Ой!

Рыжая женщина шла по коридору – быстро, размашисто, как солдат на параде. Только навстречу шла, а не уходила, как во сне.  
– Новенькая? – спросила, поравнявшись с Кэти.  
– Э-э-э… Н-да. А вы?  
– А я – Хэйди Макэвой, декан… не исключено, что твой. Тебя куда Шляпа отправила? – спросила, и не дождавшись ответа, проворчала: – Не люблю пропускать распределение, но не отказывать же в помощи бывшим коллегам.  
Профессор Макэвой встряхнула волосами, и они из темно-рыжих сперва выцвели почти до блонда, а потом слегка позеленели, сделав ее похожей на русалку.  
– Вы метаморф? – кажется, догадалась Кэти. Как и о том, что ее новая знакомая – декан Хаффлпаффа. По крайней мере, деканов трех других факультетов она уже видела.  
Профессор рассмеялась:  
– Нет. – Подергала себя за зеленоватую прядь, и та прямо на глазах стала синей. – Надо же, работает, не соврали. – И пояснила: – Это парик. Дырка в черепе, которую мне на память о прекрасных аврорских буднях оставил один му… болван из Ночного, выглядит слишком пугающе для того, чтобы постоянно демонстрировать ее школьникам. Разве что на уроках, чтобы лучше прониклись важностью изучения ЗОТИ.  
– А я – ваша новая коллега, ассистент профессора Слагхорна, – Кэти решила, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы тоже представиться.  
– О-о… – вид у профессора стал почти такой же, как у Молли Уизли, когда Кэти сказала о своих слизеринских родственниках. – Смело, очень смело…  
– Почему?  
– А вы разве не знаете? Должность помощника Слагхорна в Хогвартсе считается проклятой… Конечно, никаких доказательств, что вы, ни единого… но до сих пор никто из занимавших ее не продержался здесь больше года.  
– Но… – интересно, почему Макгонагалл ни слова об этом не сказала?  
Об этом Кэти профессора и спросила. Та покачала головой:  
– Наверное… Да потому, что сама в это не верит! И я не верю, глупости все это! – рассмеялась она. Встряхнула руку Кэти: – Добро пожаловать в нашу прекрасную школу! – И, со словами: «Пойду поздороваюсь со своими барсучатами! Увидимся!» – исчезла.

К преподавательскому столу Кэти шла, задумавшись. Пр_о_клятая должность, говорите? Или просто пугаете? Или так, проверяете на вшивость? Решила, что все равно следует узнать, сколько же у нее было предшественников и что с ними стало.

Поток теплого воздуха налетел откуда-то снизу, задрав мантию выше головы и позволяя всем, кто был в это время в зале, вдоволь насладиться и цветом ее джинсов («сумеречный синий», как было сказано на этикетке), и дырой чуть выше колена.  
А вот свое замешательство Кэти никому показывать не желала. Кикиморин хвост, да что творится в этой «прекрасной школе» с «незыблемыми правилами»?! Если вчерашнюю доставку ингредиентов прямо на голову еще можно было списать на обычный для новичков ритуал знакомства, то это…

«Ну, ладно!»  
Проявляющее заклинание…  
Кэти обернулась к тому столу, куда тянулся желтоватый свет. Само собой, это оказался гриффиндорский. И вчерашний знакомец там же, довольный, как будто только что миллион выиграл.  
– Надеюсь, мистер Поттер, вы увидели все, что хотели?  
Тот если и смутился, то вида не показал. Лучезарно улыбнулся:  
– Э-э-э… Классные джинсы, мисс Риддл! – окружавшие его мальчишки захихикали, Поттер тоже хмыкнул.  
Кэти не стала разбираться, что их так развеселило.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула. – А у вас классная задница.  
В этот раз засмеялись все кроме Поттера. Ну что ж, вроде вышло неплохо. Можно по этому поводу спокойно позавтракать. Кэти повернулась к преподавательскому столу и наткнулась на возмущенный взгляд Меган Джонс.

– Мисс Риддл, в Хогвартсе не поощряется, когда преподаватели делают ученикам сомнительные комплименты, – прошипела та, стоило Кэти присесть рядом. – Особенно затрагивающие пол, возраст, верования, или имеющие отношение к сексуальной…  
– Мэгги, ну что ты к ней привязалась? – вступился за Кэти Невилл Лонгботтом. Удивительный, несравненный профессор Лонгботтом... – Она же просто растерялась, вот и ляпнула первое, что в голову пришло.  
Акции Невилла Лонгботтома моментально упали на пару пунктов. Вряд ли надолго, но все же. Вот зачем было так говорить?! Ну, конечно, она растерялась, но ведь так надеялась, что хотя бы со стороны это не заметно!  
– Я еще не разобралась, что нужно делать, – объяснила Кэти. – Ну, как у вас тут все работает.  
– Надо было снять баллы с его факультета, Гриффиндора, – немного смягчившись, пояснила профессор Джонс.  
– А разве их не только на уроках снимают или добавляют?  
– Нет, это относится к любым аспектам школьной жизни. Думаю, на первый раз хватило бы пяти… или десяти.  
– А сама декан Джонс с удовольствием сняла бы с Гриффиндора и сотню, – усмехнулся профессор Лонгботтом. Склонился к Кэти и, заговорщицки понизив голос, пояснил: – Ее факультет, Равенкло, не выигрывал Кубок школы уже пять лет – с тех пор, как она стала деканом. А до этого, при Флитвике, три года держал первенство. Вот она и беси…  
– Декан Лонгботтом! – вспыхнула профессор Джонс.  
– Невилл! – мягче, но все-таки укоряюще поддержала ее Макгонагалл.  
– Вот она и переживает, – с обезоруживающей улыбкой закончил Невилл.

***

Кэти радовалась, что ее первым уроком в Хогвартсе должен был стать совместный у гриффиндорских и слизеринских первокурсников. Нет, если бы достался второй или третий курс – тоже неплохо: к составлению учебного плана она отнеслась со всей серьезностью (впрочем, так же, как делала это в своей школе), и была готова поэтапно объяснять особенности приготовления как сонного отвара – второкурсникам, так и простейшего стандартного антидота – самым старшим из своих студентов.  
Но то, что ее первый урок в Хогвартсе будет первым и для детей, она сочла удачным совпадением. И, конечно, Кэти места себе не находила, обдумывая ту самую вступительную речь, после которой все немедленно проникнутся важностью изучения ее предмета.

«Зелья – это…» – бормотала она, почти с ужасом понимая, что единственное слово, которое кажется подходящим для того, чтобы закончить фразу – «круто». Ага, вот так: «Зелья – это круто!» Конечно, в родной Снукволми Вудс она бы спокойно начала урок именно так, и все бы ее правильно поняли. А в более старом и престижном «Салемском Институте…» уже могли бы недоуменно поморщиться. Про Хогвартс наверняка и говорить нечего!

«Зелья – это… Черт бы их побрал!»

***

Первокурсники цепочкой заходили в класс, рассаживались. Кто-то – рядом с уже знакомыми, кто-то – на оставшиеся незанятыми места. Забавно было наблюдать за ними: одни, как сама Кэти когда-то, тут же начинали что-то обсуждать с соседом по столу, другие, как Томми, выжидали, настороженно осматриваясь.

Когда все расселись, Кэти достала листок пергамента с надписью: «Знакомство с классом», и взмахнула над ним палочкой, прошептав заклинание порядка имен. Хорошее, нужное – Кэти им и раньше пользовалась. Очень помогает сразу запомнить, как зовут каждого. Подождала, пока на пергаменте проявятся имена – в том порядке, в каком дети сидели за партами. Но, то ли она от волнения что-то напутала, то ли в подземельях заклинание работали как-то иначе – пергамент остался пустым. Ладно, потом разберется, а пока незачем терять время.

– Как вы думаете, какой предмет в Хогвартсе вам понравится больше всего? – громко начала она: чтобы всем было слышно, даже тем, кто пока сам не желал умолкать.  
– Уж точно не зелья! – выкрикнул мальчишка за последней партой. Но Кэти это не смутило:  
– Точно знать, чего ты не хочешь – уже полдела. А есть что-то, что тебя привлекает в магии? Зачем-то ведь ты палочку покупал?  
– Ну-у… – теперь на мальчишку смотрели все, и общее внимание его, похоже, смущало. – Я чары люблю… ну, то есть, хочу их учить. Это же настоящая магия, не то что… всякое, – добавил совсем тихо.  
– Чары – это здорово, – согласилась Кэти. – Думаю, ты обязательно…  
И тут первоклашки заорали, то хором, то перебивая друг друга:  
– А я буду превращать одни вещи в другие!  
– Это трансфигурация, балбес!  
– Трансфи… курация, вот!  
– Я тоже чары!  
– А я – руны, как мама!  
– Кви-и-иддич!!!  
– А я буду учить про волшебных зверей. У меня дядя драконолог!  
– А я…  
– А я…  
– Я…

– А вы сами больше всего зелья любили, да? – спросила девочка за первой партой, когда все выговорились и шум в классе поутих. «Лили Поттер», подсказал проявившийся наконец-то список. А мальчишка, который любит чары – «Винсент Гойл».  
– Вообще-то гербологию, – ответила Кэти. – Мне с детства нравилось проводить время в теплицах и на грядках, смотреть, как из крошечного зернышка или побега вырастает нечто огромное… и прекрасное.  
– И кусачее! – фыркнул племянник драконолога. «Хьюго Уизли». Все засмеялись, Кэти тоже улыбнулась:  
– Иногда даже хищное. Но менее прекрасным оно от этого не становится – так же, как драконы, правда?  
Хьюго задумался, потом нерешительно кивнул.  
– Но почему тогда?.. – снова Лили.  
Ну что, а теперь точно пора начинать «речь».

– Потому что зелья – это как паззл. Кто из вас любит собирать паззлы? – рук поднялось немного, но все-таки больше одной. – Чтобы сделать все правильно, надо найти свое место для каждого кусочка. Само собой, в нужном порядке. Зато, когда последний кусочек сложен, головоломка решена – от получившейся картинки порой дух захватывает. Так что любителям сложных задач это предмет точно придется по вкусу. А тем, кому он покажется слишком трудным, я всегда помогу. Для этого я и сижу на этом стуле, правда? – Кэти улыбнулась, и с удовольствием отметила, что большинство в классе улыбнулись в ответ. – А теперь достаньте котлы и перечисленные на доске ингредиенты, – перешла он к теме урока. – Раскладывать советую именно в том порядке…

***

Не так уж студенты Хогвартса отличались от ее родного «лесного братства» – именно с этой мыслью Кэти после первого рабочего дня поднималась в Большой Зал на ужин.

«Да они вообще ничем не отличаются», – думала она неделю спустя.

Преподавать в одной из самых крутых школ в мире оказалось не сложнее, чем в ее бывшей. Дети были почти такими же – то есть, совершенно разными, только успевай привыкать, подстраиваться, а заодно приучать их к себе – к своим требованиям, спокойно игнорируя всякое «а вот профессор Слагхорн!» Что-то подобное она уже слышала, только звучало это как «А вот панна Дрыгва!» Если верить студентам, и один, и другая отличались неимоверной добротой и покладистостью: разрешали сдать домашнее задание на неделю-другую позже, а то и вообще забыть о нем: «ну, мы же эту тему уже закончили?»  
Добрые преподаватели позволяли трясти над котлом длинными волосами (а не заставляли убирать их под косынку или закреплять заклинаниями), разрешали, в ожидании минуты, когда нужно будет добавить следующий ингредиент, заниматься чем угодно (а не только готовиться к следующему уроку), и вообще – отпускали с урока по любой надобности, соглашаясь, что порезанный палец – повод посетить школьный лазарет, а не использовать заживляющее. Кэти не раз думала – действительно ли профессор Слагхорн был невозможным добряком, или он, узнав такое о себе, несказанно удивился бы (как удивилась в свое время бывшая начальница Кэти, старая полукикимора панна Дрыгва, каждый урок начинавшая с повторения хором правил техники безопасности, а за их нарушение моментально выгонявшая из лаборатории любого).

Так или иначе, несмотря и на то и дело возникающее «непонимание» с детьми, и на их лень и желание поменьше поучиться и похитрее выкрутиться, и – не без того! – недостаток преподавательского опыта, Кэти справлялась.

Коллеги, правда, в основном относились к ней несколько настороженно (а кое-кто, вроде профессора Джонс, и «снисходительно-настороженно»), но это ей не мешало. На вопросы отвечали, на просьбы помочь откликались, от ее помощи не отказывались – чего еще желать?

В первые дни Кэти еще опасалась нездорового интереса к своей персоне – в основном как к потомку Слизерина, о родстве с которым она так необдуманно рассказала Макгонагалл. Но эти англичане оказались совершенно нелюбопытными. Или слишком вежливыми, уверенными в том, что каждый имеет право на личное пространство, и нарушать его из-за такой ерунды, как давно покойные предки, не следует.  
Или дело было в том, что как раз в это время к школе учились дети победителей Лорда, так называемого «золотого трио», и трое Поттеров и двое Уизли были для всех куда интереснее какой-то американки, пусть она – возможно – и родственница одного из Основателей?

Кстати, сами дети реагировали на заинтересованные взгляды и дурацкие вопросы по-разному. Лили и Хьюго они смущали, Альбуса злили, Рози… кажется, ее «незаслуженная» популярность не радовала, но и жить не мешала. Или она просто хорошо скрывала свои чувства. Единственным, кто явно наслаждался всеобщим вниманием, был старший из Поттеров, Джеймс (или, как все его называли, Джим). Кэти иногда с усмешкой за ним наблюдала: до того все было знакомо. Дурацкие выходки, «гениальные идеи», после воплощения которых в жизнь родителям летели письма или вопиллеры из школы… как когда-то они летали в Риддлс Эйкерс, ее родителям.  
А вот Джеймс в ней родственной души не чувствовал, и вообще, похоже, затаил обиду после их столкновения в Большом зале. Ну и черт с ним – «ее» студентом он будет в лучшем случае через год, а за это время еще многое может перемениться.

Пару раз Кэти приглашал на вечерние посиделки за чашкой чая ее начальник, профессор Слагхорн. То ли старался, чтобы новая коллега поскорее освоилась, то ли из того же любопытства. Расспрашивал о семье – Кэти отвечала уклончиво: вроде как родители упоминали о родстве с одним из Основателей Хогвартса, но в подробности не вдавались, и даже бабушек-дедушек она не только не видела ни разу, но и ничего о них не знала. Как-то, по его просьбе, Кэти продемонстрировала владение парселтангом, поговорив с ножкой кресла о том, как тяжело той живется – вон, даже клык затупился, и позолота с хвоста слезла. Но, уточнив у Слагхорна, действительно ли в Англии змееустов опасаются и получив утвердительный ответ, попросила его никому ничего не рассказывать.

С большинством же учителей она встречалась только в учительской, и отношения сводились к приветствиям и разговорам о погоде. Так же, как в Снукволми (где большинство преподавателей приезжали из разных мест, иногда очень далеких), в Хогвартсе свои комнаты были только у деканов, директора и целительницы, мадам Боунс. И еще у нее, иностранки. Остальные каждое утро добирались до школы через камины или, если жили недалеко, а погода была хорошая, пешком. А профессор трансфигурации, Уильям Донахью, еще умудрялся между уроками отлучаться в Министерство, где читал лекции тем, кто в школе не учился или не сумел закончить ее вовремя.

***  
О своих предшественниках Кэти все-таки узнала. М-да – а ведь и правда никто из них не проработал в Хогвартсе больше года. Но если это действительно было проклятие, работало оно как-то странно.

Первый из бывших ассистентов ушел потому, что ему предложили неплохую должность в министерской Лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения. «Номеру четвертому» – в Отделе тайн. Третья, отработав год, ушла в отпуск... чтобы в августе, вместо положенного плана на семестр, прислать заявление об увольнении. Оказалось, она вышла замуж и хочет найти работу где-нибудь поближе к новому дому в Уилтшире. Один открыл собственную аптеку, другой – собрал музыкальную группу… Кстати, знакомое название – «Бешеные мандрагоры». Вроде бы, именно они выступали на ее выпускном?

Ладно, что бы ни творилось с этой должностью – занимавшему ее вряд ли стоило опасаться чего-то плохого. Так что лучше выбросить всякие глупости из головы и идти готовиться к завтрашним урокам. Первыми у нее – гриффиндоро-хаффлпаффский третий курс, а вот потом… Равенкло-Хаффлпафф, первокурсники. А значит, братья Скамандеры. Надо будет освежить в памяти охранные заклинания и что-нибудь из курса оказания первой помощи. Если по отдельности «разноцветные близнецы» спокойно и вдумчиво следовали рецептам, то вместе их вечно тянуло на эксперименты.

***

Кэти и не заметила, как пролетели два первых месяца. Надо же – совсем недавно в Большом зале ждали решения Распределяющей шляпы взволнованные малыши, а теперь он украшен светящимися тыквами и черными свечами, мимо которых, едва не задевая кожистыми крыльями, сновали летучие мыши.

Там, где Кэти выросла, после Хэллоуина сразу же начинали готовиться к другому празднику – Дню Благодарения. Хогвартс тоже лихорадило в ожидании не менее важного для всех события – первого квиддичного матча в этом году.

***

Нельзя сказать, что Кэти не любила спортивные игры. Просто не понимала, какой смысл в том, чтобы не самому бегать по полю или летать над ним, а смотреть, как это делает кто-то другой. Впрочем, на первый в году квиддичный матч решила сходить – чтобы быть в курсе школьной жизни. Наверняка эта игра станет основной темой для обсуждений в следующие несколько дней, а в ее стремлении найти с коллегами общий язык не стоило пренебрегать ничем. А уж если учесть, что до сих пор она не видела ни одного квиддичного матча!  
На восточном побережье в квиддич еще играли, хоть он и уступал по популярности местным видам спорта. А в их краях он так и не прижился, как и шумный, опасный для окружавшего школу леса кводпот. Зато школьная команда по брумсболу постоянно поставляла игроков в Западную сборную.

Трибуны вокруг поля были такие же, как у них в школе. Да и само поле было разве что чуть-чуть побольше брумсбольного, а вместо постоянно исчезавшей и появлявшейся в разных местах сетки – шесть стационарных колец, по три с каждой стороны.

Кэти относилась ко всем четырем факультетам примерно одинаково, а вот ее все почему-то считали «частично слизеринкой». То ли из-за комнаты в подземельях, то ли из-за начальника – декана именно этого факультета, то ли из-за длинной заунывной речи, которой во время их первой встречи разразился Кровавый Барон, одно из местных привидений. Кэти из нее поняла только постоянно повторявшиеся «род», «кровь» и «наследие»… то есть, почти ничего. Но болеть сейчас решила именно за Слизерин. Тем более, уже через полчаса после начала матча он вел 50:10, а за победителей болеть всегда приятнее.

– Шестьдесят – десять в пользу Слизерина! – объявила девчонка-комментатор. Сидевший рядом ниже Слагхорн улыбнулся, Невилл тихо застонал.  
«Ничего себе, какие все азартные! А у нас учителя только на самые важные матчи ходили. Или это и есть важный?» – подумала Кэти, но у кого уточнить – не представляла: все сидели как на иголках, взгляда от поля не отрывали.

– Квоффл у Амалии Фишер… третий раз за игру! Удастся ли ей для разнообразия попасть в кольцо? – надрывалась комментатор, тоже явно болевшая за красно-золотых. – Ну же, Гриффы, впере-е… У-у-у, опять промах!

Невилл стукнул кулаком по трибуне (хотя Кэти показалось, что он не прочь был бы врезать по темечку иронично поаплодировавшему Слагхорну). Сидевшая рядом с ним Хэйди Макэвой разочарованно взвыла:  
– У-у, мазила! Ну слушай, Нев! – дернула того за рукав. – Перетряхнул бы ты, что ли, свою команду!  
– Формированием команды занимается ее капитан, Энтони Харпер, – сухо ответил гриффиндорский декан.  
– Угу, ваш криворукий вратарь. Гнать в три шеи! Мерлин, скорей бы ваши первокурсники подросли, Поттер с Уизли, и разбавили слегка эту богадельню! Второй год ведь на одном ловце держитесь!

Этот самый ловец – лица с трибуны не рассмотреть, но, если верить программке, «Дж. С. Поттер», сейчас висел где-то над полем, поминутно уворачиваясь от бладжеров. Висел он там чуть ли не с начала матча, в отличие от ловца слизеринского, шнырявшего между игроками. Но в эту самую минуту, будто почувствовав, что о нем говорят, сорвался с места и рванул куда-то. Слизеринец – тоже.  
Теперь все неотрывно следили за двумя игроками под номером «7», мчавшимися вокруг поля. Даже на комментаторское «Семьдесят – десять в пользу Слизерина» внимания не обратили. Вот они, попеременно вырываясь вперед, поднялись так высоко, что не разглядеть… и вдруг резко полетели к земле!  
Ниже…  
Еще ниже…  
Все – казалось, даже игроки – затаили дыхание.  
Двадцать ярдов до усыпанного желтым песком поля… Слизеринец, похоже, сбавил темп.  
Десять…  
Слизеринский ловец явно отстал, а Поттер так и продолжал нестись вертикально вниз.  
Пять…  
Два…  
«Ой, мамочки!» – Кэти до ужаса захотелось зажмуриться.  
– Ва-а-а-у-у-у! – под этот дружный вопль Поттер снова взмыл вверх (на песке остался след от царапнувшей по нему метлы). Вот он подлетел к трибуне комментатора… вытянул руку, демонстрируя зажатый в ней снитч.

– Джеймс Поттер поймал… Он снова поймал снитч! Сто шестьдесят – семьдесят в пользу Гриффиндора, – объявила комментатор, и вдруг, не совладав с эмоциями, завопила: – А-а-а, Джи-им, это было так кру-у-уто!!!  
Поттер самодовольно улыбнулся и полетел делать круг почета.

На преподавательской трибуне тоже было шумно. Макгонагалл (видимо, позабыв, что директор не должен отдавать никому предпочтения) обнимала и горячо поздравляла Невилла.  
Профессор Макэвой бросила пролетавшему мимо Поттеру свеженаколдованный букет, который тот, явно рисуясь, поймал. Кэти тоже помахала ему и заорала «Виват!»  
Профессор Джонс поморщилась:  
– Мне казалось, мисс Риддл, вы болели за Слизерин?  
– Ну-у… да. Но ведь офиге… но ведь красиво же было, правда?  
– Офигенно было! – подтвердила профессор Макэвой. Вскочила, и с криком «Ура Гриффиндору!» запустила в небо фантом-льва. Огромная звериная голова оскалилась, зарычала и рассыпалась множеством алых и золотых звездочек.

И всех на стадионе как прорвало. Салюты, фантомы, патронусы вместе и по очереди взлетали в небо. Кэти тоже вытащила палочку, вспоминая, что она могла бы показать. Можно салют… Нет, это не интересно. А если… И в ту же секунду в небо взлетела зеленая лента единственного известного ей фантома. Бутон плотоядной рейнирской примулы – символа Ассоциации Юных Гербологов их школы – поднялся выше всех остальных игрушек и на пару секунд замер.

И все замерли.  
– Х-хренасе… – пробормотала профессор Макэвой. – Давненько я этой черепушки не видела!

Бутон на извивающемся стебле и правда можно было принять за череп и выползавшую оттуда змею. Но они тут что, змеи ни разу не встречали? Тем более, она не настоящая!

Бутон с треском лопнул, выпуская-выбрасывая красно-белые лепестки, а треугольная «голова змеи» развернулась в надписи: «Гербология – это любовь!» и, чуть ниже: «Снукволми Вудс, Западный Образовательный Округ». По стадиону явно прокатился облегченный вздох, профессор Макэвой и другие преподаватели стали пересмеиваться – впрочем, тоже с явным облегчением и, как Кэти показалось, несколько нервно.

– Шуточки у вас, мисс Риддл, – донеслось сверху – кажется, от профессора Донахью.  
Да что она такого сделала?!

***

Что именно так напугало присутствовавших на стадионе, Кэти узнала тем же вечером. Но сначала, когда она уже собралась спускаться к себе, ее догнала профессор Макэвой.  
– Да, это было впечатляюще! – заявила. – Почти как полет Поттера.  
– Да что? – все еще не понимала Кэти.  
– …Впрочем, что гриффиндорский ловец крут, как дюжина драконьих… а-а, ладно! В общем, запустить «Метку» было идеей интересной, но не скажу, что удачной.  
– Какую еще метку?  
Профессор Макэвой с сомнением посмотрела на нее:  
– Слушай, ребенок, ты вообще откуда взялась?  
– Из Западного образовательного округа Магической Америки, – сухо ответила Кэти. Школу в этот раз упоминать не стала. Впрочем, профессору и не надо было.  
– Угу, знаменитое американское «образование». Узко, ну очень узко специальное. Ладно, пошли, – и потянула к месту, куда только что пристыковалась одна из движущихся лестниц.

Их путь закончился в школьной библиотеке, где профессор Макэвой выбрала несколько книг. На верхней было написано «Восхождение Темного Лорда».  
– Держи вот. Просвещайся. А то сегодня от твоих шуточек все едва не обосра… заиками не стали. Кстати, можешь звать меня «Хэйди».  
– А я тогда…  
– Мэри?  
– Кэти. Меня так папа всегда называл.  
Кажется, Хэйди удивилась, но спрашивать ни о чем не стала. Кивнула, принимая к сведению.

***

«Как же хорошо, что Томми ничего не помнит о своем прошлом!» – думала Кэти, возвращая в библиотеку прочитанные книги. Нет, правда – если раньше ее удивляло и даже немного возмущало, что странное место, подарившее их семье шанс прожить жизнь по-другому, оставило воспоминания родителям, но полностью (или почти полностью) стерло их у Томми, то теперь она была готова согласиться с этим «актом милосердия». Даже если учесть, что «историю пишут победители», и «у страха глаза велики», и разделить прочитанное… пусть не на десять, но хотя бы на два… Все равно получалось жутко. Как, как он мог позволить себе превратиться в такое чудовище?! Каких ужасных людей собрал возле себя? Или все еще хуже: если они не были такими ужасными, но, глядя, как он идет к своей цели, уверенный, что она оправдывает что угодно, решили, что их цели не хуже?

Думать о таком было непривычно, и Кэти очень пожалела, что так и не сошлась близко ни с кем из преподавателей. Слагхорн, несмотря на интерес к ней, потомку Основателя, казался безмерно далеким и вряд ли способным ее понять. Профессор Лонгботтом? Хэйди? Пожалуй, с ней можно было бы поговорить. Или тоже не стоило? Хэйди была одной из тех, кто противостоял Лорду в финальной битве, была ранена, потеряла там двух друзей. Не стоит заставлять ее вспоминать не самые лучшие в жизни моменты.

В любом случае, теперь стало понятно, почему все так разнервничались из-за ее фантома.  
Кэти вспомнила, как придумывала его. Почему именно этот цветок? А черт его знает! Просто вдруг в голову пришло, появилось перед глазами… как и многие другие идеи, мысли или озарения… или сны, которые у них с Томми часто были общими. А если и это тоже?

Наверное, с братом ей и стоило поговорить? Что именно – кроме той рыжей – он помнит или не помнит из своего прошлого?  
Теперь у нее появился еще один повод с нетерпением ждать рождественских каникул, помимо того, что она ужасно соскучилась: по разговорам с отцом, по прогулкам по магазинам и совместным «кулинарным экспериментам» с мамой, по поездкам (или полетам) верхом, по булочкам с вишневым джемом и по тихой музыке, которая доносилась из комнаты Стэна, когда тот занимался.


	8. Рождество

– И все-таки, мисс Риддл, вам стоило пойти на мою вечеринку. Последнее Рождество Слаг-клуба… По крайней мере, я так надеюсь, – сказал Слагхорн и поморщился в ответ на смешки и шуточки «снова последнее». – Впрочем, у вас еще есть шанс передумать и даже найти себе компанию. Если вы пригласите… скажем, нашего дорогого Невилла? Уверен, что отказать красивой девушке, а не старику-учителю, даже он не сможет.  
  
Кэти покачала головой. Конечно, ей и самой было жалко пропускать вечеринку знаменитого «Слаг-клуба», но два часа назад закончился последний урок зелий в этом семестре, и она сразу побежала складывать вещи. Школьники разъезжались по домам только послезавтра, а все учителя оставались с ними. Только Кэти, поскольку она всего-навсего ассистент преподавателя, могла уехать раньше, чем и воспользовалась, заказав портключ на этот же вечер.  
Или все-таки сходить? Пригласить, как Слагхорн советует, профессора Лонгботтома? Вернее, как тот сам предложил его называть, выдавая ключи от теплиц, Невилла. Может, он и правда согласился бы? И тогда…  
  
– Мисс Риддл! – к ней через весь зал бежала Люси Уизли. – Ой, а вы… уже… уезжаете? – выпалила, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
– Да, мисс Уизли. Вы что-то хотели?  
– Угу. Тоись, да! Вопрос есть!  
Кэти украдкой покосилась на портключ. Осталось меньше пяти минут – чтобы как раз дойти до ворот, а то на территории Хогвартса он не сработает.  
– Покажите мне ваш портключ, мисс Риддл, – Макгонагалл протянула палочку, коснулась присланной из транспортного отдела серебристой совы. – Я сняла ограничение, так что немного времени у вас есть.  
Обрадованная Люси потянула Кэти к ближайшему столу, открыла учебник.  
– Вот, видите! – ткнула пальцем. – Тут написано, что корень семицветника надо нарезать, а в том конспекте, что вы давали – что натереть. Это почему так?  
Кэти задумалась. Объяснение получалось довольно длинным – и в десять минут не уложится.  
– А давай ты попробуешь сварить зелье и так, и так. И потом расскажешь, в чем разница? – предложила она. – Если согласишься – получишь десять дополнительных баллов. Согласна?  
– Ага.  
Люси уже собралась убежать, но тут Кэти вспомнила еще кое-что:  
– Подожди-ка! Там, на последней странице, сказано, что плоды имбиря надо раздавить или разрезать. Так вот – только раздавить! Не разрезай ни в коем случае.  
– А поче?.. – начала было Люси, но глянула на сову-портключ и быстро поправилась: – Ладно, я так и сделаю!  
– А Скамандерам скажи, что можно и так, и так. Но раздавить проще.  
– Чтобы не проверяли, почему нельзя? – понятливо уточнила Люси.  
Кэти кивнула.  
Еще успела дойти до выхода из зала, и тут ее с силой дернуло вверх.  
  
***  
  
Коллегам-преподавателям Кэти не стала говорить, что портключ у нее – только до Лондона. Вернее, до маленького дворика позади известного бара «Дырявый котел». А там – поблагодарить хозяйку, красивую и улыбчивую ведьму средних лет, выйти на улицу с немагической стороны, поймать такси…  
– Международный аэропорт Хитроу, – назвала она адрес. Раз уж появилась возможность уехать на каникулы чуть раньше – почему бы не осуществить давнюю мечту: полет над океаном на самолете?  
  
***  
  
Стэна Кэти увидела сразу – его попробуй не заметить! Хотя почти все в зале ожидания наверняка обращали куда больше внимания на его спутницу – эффектную, будто сошедшую с обложки журнала блондинку.  
  
– Ты ведь помнишь Сиару? – спросил брат, когда ему наконец удалось отцепить от себя подвывавшую от восторга Кэти.  
– Ну-у… мы встречались, – ответила она, чувствуя, что заливается краской. – Прошлой весной, когда мы с Томми тебя в университете навещали… Вы же в книжном магазине работали, да? – это уже блондинке. То есть, Сиаре.  
– Рада, что вы меня тоже вспомнили, мисс Риддл, – кивнула та.  
  
***  
  
Уезжали они с братом на следующее утро. Пока пробирались по забитым машинами городским улицам, он помалкивал, чтобы не отвлекать напросившуюся за руль Кэти. Но вот за окном замелькали поселки вроде их Беарс Холлс, раскрашенные «грибки» водонапорных башен и голые, занесенные снегом поля.  
  
– Ты можешь объяснить, чем тебе мешают мои подруги? – с усмешкой начал Стэнли.  
– Тем, что они дуры! – отрезала Кэти. – Взять хоть эту, белобрысую. Она что, не могла тогда сама к тебе подойти? Нет, привязалась ко мне: «Ах, вы же его знаете? Ах, не могли бы вы меня ему представить?»  
– Она и подошла сама. Несмотря на то, что ты ей наговорила. Кстати, а ты чем лучше? – Стэнли скорчил рожу, изобразив что-то вроде восторженного обожания, и противнейшим голосом провыл: – «Профессор Лонгбо-о-о-оттом!»  
Кэти вспыхнула:  
– Это совсем другое! Я на него не вешаюсь!  
– Конечно, нет. Ты всего-навсего пролетела на метле три тысячи миль, чтобы его увидеть.  
– Чтобы прослушать лекцию по интересующему меня предмету, – уточнила Кэти, но брат так понимающе усмехнулся, что она не стала настаивать. Лучше уж сосредоточиться на дороге: впереди было больше двухсот миль и два горных перевала.  
  
– Кстати, как тебе этот профессор? Вы же теперь работаете вместе? – никак не желал отцепиться брат. – Или реальность оказалась куда печальнее того, что ты себе вообразила?  
– Ну… в общем, нет… Просто… – И как ему, меняющему подруг едва ли не чаще, чем носки, объяснить, насколько все «не-просто»? Или попробовать? Все-таки раньше они неплохо друг друга понимали.  
  
И Кэти рассказала, что дело даже не в том, что Невилл Лонгботтом не выдержал сравнения с придуманным Кэти «великим профессором гербологии». Нет, он и правда оказался замечательным человеком. Она могла только восхищаться, как ему удавалось ненавязчиво, почти незаметно поддерживать ее. Он не лез в душу, не задавал вопросов – и в то же время откуда-то бралась уверенность, что именно на него она может всегда рассчитывать. Кэти вспомнила, что, стоило ей заикнуться, что ей бы хотелось самой выбрать некоторые растительные ингредиенты, как он предложил скопировать для нее ключи от всех теплиц. А еще он удивился, сказав, что Слагхорн всегда просто давал список необходимого, а не лазил между извивающихся стеблей и колючих веток, и уж точно не копался в земле. И, кажется, обрадовался. В общем, работать вместе с Невиллом было здорово, а мысль, что их отношения могли бы стать и более… близкими, казалась ужасно неуместной. Вдруг он решит, что она ведет себя как восторженная дурочка, а не как положено настоящему зельевару, учительнице и бывшему председателю Ассоциации гербологов? Вот если бы он сам предложил… скажем, сходить вместе в Хогсмид!  
  
Кэти украдкой покосилась на брата – тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза. Устал, бедняга! Еще бы – эта его Сиара на диво темпераментная. И настойчивая. Надо же – не побоялась разбить «счастливую семью двух геев» – именно так Кэти объяснила ей (сперва убедившись, что ни Стэн, ни Томми, которые что-то выбирали в другом конце магазина, ее не слышат), что именно этих двоих связывает.  
– Морфей, спишь?  
Он усмехнулся, подергал ремень безопасности, будто желал убедиться, что тот в нужный момент сработает:  
– Молюсь. Как всегда, когда ты садишься за руль. Кстати, эти числа, – он ткнул пальцем в приборную панель, – не должны быть больше тех, которые нам иногда встречаются на дорожных знаках. И еще ни на одном из них я не видел трехзначного.  
  
***  
  
Снежный пояс начался раньше, чем они ожидали, но останавливаться и надевать на колеса цепи Кэти поленилась. Куда проще было нажать кнопку, которая появилась справа от руля после их с мамой поездки в отдел совмещения технологий… и взлететь! Дремавший рядом Стэн выглянул в окно и усмехнулся:  
– Не знаю, как в Англии, но над местными горами обычно не летают «Мерседесы». – Кэти ойкнула и включила эффект невидимости. – Знал бы – купил бы «Делориан», – пробормотал брат и снова прикрыл глаза.  
  
***  
  
– Ты бы хоть с родителями поздоровалась, маньяк-герболог! – сказал Томми, когда они с ним шли к домашней (вернее, ее личной) теплице, которую они с отцом – руками, без магии – когда-то соорудили над тем, что сначала было «смотри, каким росточком», потом «маленькой грядкой», потом… как-то незаметно разрослось почти до половины акра. Кэти не терпелось увидеть, как они с мамой справляются без нее. Конечно, она написала им подробную инструкцию… Как Томми выразился тогда, «размером с протокол Первого Межрасового Совета». Преувеличил, конечно – инструкция была короче почти на два фута.  
  
Кэти потянула на себя дверку…  
– Это что… – Из совершенно сухой земли кое-где торчали почерневшие веточки. Куча опавших листьев в углу, разбитые горшки…  
– Хм-м… Похоже, в твою инструкцию вкралась опеча…  
– Фините инкантатем! – И иллюзия исчезла, давая полюбоваться настоящей теплицей – и всем, что там буйно цвело, отцветало и плодоносило.  
– Надо же, не купилась, – усмехнулся Томми.  
– Зря старался – я ни на секунду не поверила. Ты бы никогда не допустил, чтобы погибло все, над чем я работала последние годы.  
– Это еще почему?  
– Потому что я бы расстроилась. А ты этого не захочешь – ты же меня любишь.  
– Ты так думаешь? – голос брата звучал как-то странно, и Кэти взглянула вопросительно: «С чего ты вдруг?..» – Считаешь, я умею любить?  
– Конечно! Слушай, Томми, что на тебя… – А может, он просто этих дурацких книг начитался? Или еще что-то произошло?! – …что на тебя нашло?  
– Ладно, глупости – не обращай внимания, – теперь он улыбался по-прежнему, но Кэти все еще волновалась. – Если я, конечно, правильно понимаю, что это вообще такое… Да, я люблю тебя.  
  
***  
  
Ёлка у Риддлов была, как папа говорил, «настоящая». Украшенная не стильными одноцветными шариками, крупными у самого пола и уменьшающимися к верхушке (как на тех ёлках, что стояли в магазинах или торговом центре), а чем попало. Антикварные игрушки, которые отец покупал по одной-две в год; поделки разной степени корявости – мама их приносила с благотворительных базаров, а дети – с уроков творчества в начальной школе; склеенные из пластиковых колечек фигурки: цветы, зверюшки или машинки – когда-то такими мозаиками увлекались все дети вокруг, и Риддлов это поветрие не обошло; брелоки и сувениры, подаренные посетителями отцовской конюшни или купленные в поездках… чего там только не было!  
  
И ставили ее не за месяц, сразу после Дня Благодарения, как в других домах, а за пару дней до Рождества – когда приезжали на каникулы сначала Томми и Кэти из Снукволми, потом – Стэнли, поступивший в один из университетов соседнего штата.  
  
Кэти осторожно спускалась по лестнице, держа перед собой легкую, но объемную коробку с игрушками. Конечно, проще было бы левитировать – чтобы видеть, куда ставишь ногу, а не нащупывать каждую ступеньку. Но Стэнли очень просил не увлекаться магией – чтобы ничего не повредило его бесценному телефону, по которому в любую минуту могла позвонить его бесценная белобрысая.  
  
Не понятно, что ее подвело – ноги или ступеньки, но предпоследняя из них «ловиться» не пожелала, сделала вид, что ее и вовсе нет… Кэти, стараясь не уронить коробку, прыгнула вниз… и с размаху налетела бедром на острый угол комода.  
– У-у-у! – от боли в глазах потемнело, а слезы, казалось, сами брызнули, как из пробитого дротиком водного шарика.  
– Что? – хором спросили мама и братья.  
– Это все потому… – Кэти поставила коробку перед Томми, как раз убиравшим подальше предыдущую, и провыла сквозь зубы: – Что кто-то сильно беспокоился о своем дурацком телефоне!  
– Или потому, – спокойно ответил Стэн, – что у кого-то глаза на затылке. Ладно, не плачь. Приложи лед и садись рядом – сыграю тебе что хочешь. Раньше, помнится, всегда помогало, когда ты ревела.  
– Дай-ка посмотрю, что там у тебя, – предложил Томми. Кэти с готовностью задрала юбку почти до пояса, демонстрируя ссадину и наливавшийся вокруг нее синяк. Улыбнулась маме в ответ на ее взгляд, в котором ясно читалось: «Когда ты уже повзрослеешь?» Ответа на этот вопрос она не знала ни в двенадцать лет, когда ее отселили в отдельную комнату, объяснив, что «такой взрослой девушке» уже пора жить отдельно от взрослых же братьев, ни сейчас.  
  
Ладонь у Тома была прохладная. Конечно, не как пакет со льдом, и даже не как убирающее синяки заклинание – но почему-то от ее прикосновения боль уходила, таяла, пока не прошла совсем… Он убрал руку – и синяк, и ссадина бесследно исчезли.  
Кэти так и ахнула:  
– Кру-уто! А почему я так не могу?  
Стэн посмотрел на них обоих, покачал головой:  
– Мне вот интересно другое – почему Томми так может? Насколько я успел понять, даже у вас, колдунов, это не входит в базовую комплектацию? – и, в ответ на дружное «Что ты имеешь в виду?», пояснил: – В ваших школах такому не учат.  
  
Конечно, он был прав… не учили. Сама Кэти могла «серьезно» колдовать только с палочкой, а без нее – или слабая ментальная магия (на маглов действует, на других волшебников – почти нет), или еще что-то, но тоже по мелочи. Но восстановить поврежденные ткани?.. Вампиры, конечно, это могут… Но ведь Томми же не вампир! Но кто он тогда?.. Что он тогда такое?!  
  
– Смотри-ка: наши зайцы! – Томми вытащил их из коробки, аккуратно развернул пожелтевшую от времени вату. – Это сколько им уже лет? А я думал, в первый же вечер развалятся.  
– Прочные оказались, – Кэти пристроила на ёлке одного, брат – другого. Тихонько толкнул его пальцем, заяц качнулся, и Томми снова замер, уставившись на него… будто снова то ли вспоминал, то ли пытался вспомнить что-то.  
– Да ничего со мной, – пожал плечами на ее вопрос. – Ни-че-го!  
  
***  
  
Кэти очень хотелось расспросить Томми – что он помнит, чего не помнит, откуда эти необъяснимые способности и не знает ли он теперь, то за рыжая ему то ли снится, то ли не снится. Хотелось поговорить с ним обо всем, что она узнала из учебников в Хогвартсе…  
  
Или не хотелось? Она сама не могла понять. Может, поэтому и откладывала разговор? Тем более, что и братья ее… не то, чтобы избегали, но все, чем они вместе занимались, не располагало к задушевным беседам – будь то игра в снежки во дворе, или генеральная уборка отцовской конюшни, или устроенная Томом экскурсия по месту, где он работал – с полетом над лесом на крылатых конях. Сам Том летел на своем Мерлине, а они со Стэном – на нормальных, видимых. Кэти жадно вдыхала морозный воздух и вместе с Томом смеялась над Стэнли, который без конца щелкал телефоном, уверяя, что если выложит снимки парящего в воздухе брата в «Фэйсбук» – получит кучу лайков.  
  
Еще было Рождество, на которое Риддлы, впервые за многие годы, не пригласили никого из соседей, объяснив, что и так видят их куда чаще, чем собственных детей. А в доме, где шуршат бумагой, разворачивая подарки, где пахнет хвоей, вишневым джемом и свежими булочками, где потрескивает огонь в камине и слышится тихая музыка, и говорить хочется только о приятном.  
  
Но то, о чем Кэти все собиралась, но никак не решалась спросить брата, приятным точно не было. Так что лучше отложить все… скажем, до завтра? Или послезавтра? Или вообще до дня рождения Тома? Скажем, на утро после него? Точнее, на вечер – вечером как-то спокойнее.  
  
А пока – копаться в теплице, наслаждаясь общением со своими подопечными и уговаривая их слушаться маму и Томми, пока сама Кэти на другом краю земли. Или гулять по празднично украшенному торговому центру, вспоминая, как в детстве отстояли длиннющую очередь, чтобы сфотографироваться с усталым и ошалевшим от детей дяденькой, который выдавал себя за настоящего Санту. В этот раз они с мамой провели там целый день: ходили с этажа на этаж, подпевали доносившимся отовсюду рождественским песенкам и спорили, что нужнее в Хогвартсе – еще одни джинсы или теплая куртка.  
  
***  
  
В последний вечер перед отъездом – вернее, уже, судя по времени, «последнюю ночь», Кэти все-таки решила поговорить с Томми – несмотря на то, что он снова прятался от нее в комнате Стэна.  
  
– Можно к вам?  
– А если нельзя? – спросил Томми, но Кэти и внимания не обратила: если бы не хотели ее видеть, заперлись бы.  
– Брысь, чучело болтливое, – поддержал брата Стэн – впрочем, тоже не всерьез. – Тут и без тебя хорошо. Мы – однополая семья, а не шведская.  
– Ну сколько можно об этом вспоминать?! – возмутилась Кэти, устраиваясь на широкой кровати между братьями. – Я же извинилась! Ну хочешь, перед твоей белобрысой извинюсь?  
– Нет, перед ней, пожалуй, не надо, – задумчиво сказал Стэн. – Пусть думает, что перед ее красотой никто не устоит, даже гей.  
И расхохотался – громко и заразительно, так, что не подхватить было невозможно.  
  
Кэти тоже с удовольствием бы еще посмеялась и поболтала о всякой ерунде… но ведь другой возможности нормально поговорить у них не будет! Так что…  
  
– Что я помню о своем прошлом? – переспросил Томми. И вдруг, с неожиданной злостью, сказал: – Да ни черта! Вообще ничего, понимаешь? Даже у нашей старой козы воспоминаний больше, чем у меня! А в моей жизни будто ничего не было, кроме этой фермы… и вас. Нет, это, конечно, здорово… что вы есть. – Он обнял Кэти, а Стэн сам, дотянувшись, потрепал его по плечу. – Я был бы счастлив… если бы не знал, кто я на самом деле.  
– Думаешь, я зря?.. – начала она, но Том перебил:  
– Да не ты! Ну, докопалась ты до той, старой истории… А если бы не докопалась – она же все равно была. Была, понимаешь? И я действительно был Лордом Волдемортом! Но теперь-то я не Волдеморт! Я ничего не знаю о нем!  
  
Кэти упомянула было о книгах – вроде тех, из которых она узнала подробности той давней войны.  
– Ты бы мог… ну, хотя бы узнать, что тогда было, – предложила.  
– Да читал я все это, читал! – отмахнулся Том. – Всю это чушь… или даже не чушь, неважно. Это все чужие версии, понимаешь? Чужой взгляд. А мне нужен мой собственный. Я хочу знать, почему делал то или другое, чего хотел, боялся, к чему стремился! Ты же видишь, что сейчас происходит!  
«Что?» – чуть не ляпнула Кэти, но тут же поняла, что он имел в виду. Но Стэн успел первым:  
– Ты становишься сильнее.  
– Именно! Намного, намного сильнее! И не представляю, что мне со всем этим делать…  
– Поэтому и засел на той ферме? Надеешься, что, убирая дерьмо…  
– Навоз.  
– Мне, бедному музыканту, позволительно ошибиться в терминологии. Значит, надеешься, что, убирая навоз за своими крылатыми лошадьми, ты не сумеешь особо напакостить человечеству?  
Том медленно кивнул. Вид у него был совершенно убитый.  
– Мне нужно все понять, осознать. Самому, а не по книжкам! Хотя бы для того, чтобы снова не оказаться у той же черты – пусть на этот раз подойдя к ней с другой стороны. Мне нужна, НУЖ-НА «та» моя жизнь – какой бы она ни была!  
  
Кэти обняла его – а что еще она могла сделать? Черт бы побрал это мерзкое чувство беспомощности! Как же легко было в детстве, когда стоило нарисовать для брата смешную рожицу или показать театр теней на стене, сложив пальцы в «собачку» или «ослика» – и он улыбался.  
  
– Кстати, – вспомнила она, когда дыхание Тома выровнялось, перестав быть резким, взволнованным. – Я там к инструкции пару пунктов дописала, так что проверь, прежде чем…  
– Пару десятков пунктов, – хмыкнул Стэнли. А Том пробормотал, что как-нибудь все-таки перепутает одно из питательных зелий… скажем, с напалмом.  
– Не перепутаешь, – улыбнулась она, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Ты меня…  
– «Не станешь лишний раз злить»?  
– …Любишь, – не согласилась с вариантом Стэна она. Спряталась под одеяло почти с головой, уткнулась носом ему в плечо. – Давайте спать, а то нам завтра выезжать рано.  
  
– «Единственный человек, которого боялся Лорд Волдеморт», – шепотом процитировал Стэн, когда Кэти затихла.  
Томми хмыкнул:  
– Да ладно! Можно подумать, тебе не страшно, когда она о своей гербологии вещать начинает. Она же одержимая!  
– Я все слышу! – сонный голос никак не желал звучать угрожающе. Вот и братья фыркнули от смеха:  
– Да-а, ты всегда все слышишь!  
– Что не надо.  
– Такой слух бы, да…  
– …в музыкальную школу! – и оба расхохотались.  
– Балбесы, – проворчала Кэти, засыпая. Впрочем, еще успела почувствовать, как кто-то из них ласково взъерошил ей волосы, и услышать ответное: «Чучело!»  



	9. Месяц любви

Хогвартс встретил Кэти запахом корицы, приветственными воплями вернувшихся с каникул первоклашек и забившимися по углам разноцветными кружочками конфетти.

Она и сама удивилась, насколько ее обрадовало возвращение туда. Нет, правда – до сих пор подобное чувство – будто домой вернулась – ее охватывало только при возвращении в Риддлс Эйкерс и в ее школу, Снукволми. Но ведь там прошло ее детство, там она знала каждый уголок, а здесь… здесь ей еще многое предстояло узнать – в этой, еще недавно такой чужой и незнакомой школе, которую, между прочим, основал один из ее предков.  
Она помахала Хэйди в ответ на ее «Привет, ребенок! Как отдохнула?» и заверила, что все было просто замечательно. Улыбнулась Невиллу:  
– Я тоже очень рада снова работать с вами! Ой, стойте! А как там прыгучие поганки? Выздоровели?  
– Да! И очень быстро, надо сказать. Ваше зелье, Кэти, очень помогло.

Даже унылая профессор Джонс больше не раздражала. Кстати, ей тоже каникулы пошли на пользу: при встрече в учительской не начала занудно перечислять все ошибки, которые Кэти уже сделала или только собиралась, а ограничилась кивком и довольно доброжелательным «С возвращением!»

Одного этого бы хватило, чтобы с радостью приступить к работе. А ведь были еще студенты – с их вопросами, порой требовавшими серьезных размышлений; с удачными и не очень зельями; и, конечно, с новыми и новыми «проверками на вшивость», которые она легко проходила. Хотя бы потому, что когда-то устраивала подобное своим учителям.

Невербальное «Фините инкантатем!» – и очередная магическая кнопка, вспыхнув напоследок ярко-белым, исчезает со стула.

*  
_«И когда вам уже надоест, мисс Риддл? – усмехнулся магистр Джеремия. – Не попадусь я больше, неужели не ясно?»_  
*

– Да получается у вас это заклинание, мистер Флинт, не волнуйтесь. Уже седьмой раз получается. Просто со мной это не пройдет.  
– А-а-а… ну… Извините!

***

– Февраль – самый тяжелый месяц, – вздыхала профессор Вектор, утрамбовывая в сумку студенческие работы. – Заряд бодрости от каникул на исходе, до весны еще далеко, от вечно серого неба и пронизывающего ветра настроение падает, а вот желание делать глупости, наоборот, растет, как под «увеличивающим».

– Зато в феврале День влюбленных, – попробовала Кэти найти что-то хорошее в «месяце глупостей и уныния». И не преуспела: лица всех остальных в учительской еще больше вытянулись.  
– Кошмар! – это Хэйди. – Снова эти поющие открытки будут завывать из всех щелей. И спасибо тем придуркам, которые ограничатся банальным «Профессор Макэвой, я вас люблю!» А то иногда такое встречается! Кажется, копируешь ты фразу из дамских романов – так хоть смотри, что копируешь! «Хочу целовать вас в затылок, нежно глядя в глаза». До сих пор надеюсь понять – как?!  
– Эти их… брачные игры приматов, – брезгливо поморщилась профессор Джонс. – Даже младшие классы без устали строчат дурацкие «валентинки», а про старшекурсников и говорить нечего. Кажется, у них еще за неделю до этого жуткого праздника мозги работают только на выработку гормонов!  
– Да-да, – кивнула мадам Боунс. – Каждый год жду этих дней с ужасом. Сначала ожоги из-за взорвавшихся любовных зелий, потом отравления всеми видами приворотных, у которых общее только одно – кривые руки изготовителя, а потом, под занавес, пара-тройка неудачных самоубийств – видимо, тех, кому и любовные зелья не помогли!

Все закивали, соглашаясь, а Кэти только вздохнула. Может, к концу февраля и она устанет от холодов и поддастся всеобщему пессимизму, но пока жизнь казалась прекрасной – не в последнюю очередь потому, что утром взъерошенная серая сова с жетоном трансатлантических перевозок доставила ей посылку из дома, с банкой вишневого джема и дюжиной маминых булочек.

***

Как и предсказывала школьная целительница, сюрпризы Дня влюбленных начались примерно за неделю до него.

Конечно, у Кэти, выросшей с двумя братьями и отучившейся в школе с оборотнями, вид голого парня давно не вызывал ни любопытства, ни смущения. Но увидеть такое в шесть утра в «Теплице потенциально опасных растений» было… неожиданностью.

Белобрысая очкастая «неожиданность» стояла на одной ноге посреди делянки с беленой и, неуверенно балансируя, старалась наклониться к цветкам. Увидев Кэти, мальчишка коротко взвизгнул и попытался прикрыть «самое дорогое». Вроде, удалось… Зато потерял равновесие и, нелепо взмахнув руками, уселся на задницу.  
– М-м-мисс Р-риддл? – промямлил.  
Кэти кивнула и тоже поинтересовалась, с кем ее свела судьба в столь ранний час.  
– Р-роджер О’Флаэрти, – уже почти не заикаясь, ответил он. – Хаффлпафф, шестой курс.  
– Очень приятно, – кивнула Кэти и протянула ему руку, предлагая вставать и не портить больше ценные ингредиенты. – Не волнуйтесь, мистер О’Флаэрти, ничего нового вы мне не покажете. Впрочем, могу зажмуриться.

Пока он одевался, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь засунуть вторую в брюки, Кэти оценила размер ущерба. Чуть примятые цветы и листья расправила заклинанием, полностью раздавленные срезала и бросила в компостную яму. Там что-то полыхнуло, запахло горячим железом и миндалем.

– Белена, значит, – усмехнулась Кэти и процитировала: – «Предстать обнаженным в предрассветный час…» Кого привораживать собрались, мистер О’Флаэрти?  
– Ну… это… – замялся он, но все-таки выпалил: – Молли. Ну… с пятого… с Гриффиндора.  
Кэти представила себе долговязую фигуру, командный голос и невероятное, порой пугающее занудство гриффиндорской старосты и одобрительно кивнула:  
– Вы смелый человек, мистер О’Флаэрти. Но, может быть, все-таки начнете… ну, скажем, с приглашения в Хогсмид? А то приворот – это как-то экстремально, что ли.  
– А она согласится? – он уставился на Кэти с такой надеждой, будто она была не ассистентом зельевара, а известнейшим прорицателем.  
– Откуда я знаю? Но ведь если не попробовать… По крайней мере, после приглашения у вас еще будут пути к отступлению. А вот после приворота – нет.

По дороге обратно Кэти, не жалея красок, рассказывала этому гербологу-любителю об ужасах наведенной любви. Что-то из этого было правдой, что-то – суевериями или выдумками. Кажется, мальчишка догадался:  
– Вы все врете, да? Особенно про тремор всех конечностей при виде объекта страсти?  
– Вру, – кивнула Кэти. – Но не все. А проверять, что именно правда – не советую.

О’Флаэрти она проводила до самых дверей его гостиной – чтобы этому болвану не влетело еще и за хождение по коридорам в неурочное время. И подумала, не сказать ли Невиллу, чтобы тщательнее запирал вторую и третью теплицы?.. Хотя нет – обитатели третьей могли и сами о себе позаботиться – главное, чтобы не перестарались. А вторую – точно надо, вот от таких «привораживателей».

В подземельях она собрала самые важные компоненты всех любовных зелий и заперла их в отдельный шкафчик, наложив, помимо основного запирающего заклинания, еще и пару охранных. Задумалась: в ее школе охранную магию изучали курсе на шестом (особо одаренные – вообще на четвертом). Может, и здесь так?  
Достала серебряную иголку, уколола палец и выдавила пару капель крови. Вытерла их о замочную скважину. Теперь точно никто не влезет: уж в Хогвартсе у нее вряд ли найдутся родственники. Хотя… стоило уточнить у папы, не было ли у него еще детей-волшебников.

Конечно, все эти предосторожности не помогут студентам не отравиться покупными зельями, но хоть от взрывов котлов и недоваренной ученической бурды они теперь застрахованы.

***

Кроме серого неба, метелей, ожидаемого всеми похода в Хогсмид и романтики, в феврале учеников третьего курса и старше ждали и более серьезные вещи. Например, выбор темы для курсовой работы, закончить которую предполагалось с первого по двадцать пятое июня. Курсовая должна включать себя исследования, касающиеся не менее трех разделов магии, и практическую часть минимум по одному, основному. Из третьекурсников зелья пока выбрали пять человек, но один передумал после того, как Кэти пообещала, что сваренный им яд на нем же будут проверять.

– Так что обязательно запаситесь антидотом, мистер Бейли.  
Полноватый гриффиндорец смотрел исподлобья, стараясь проникнуться серьезностью ситуации.  
– А если антидот не поможет?  
– В этом и заключается сложность подобной темы: не только правильно сварить зелье, но и подобрать то, что его нейтрализует. Так что я могу только восхититься вашей смелостью и…  
– Но ведь есть же яды, от которых ничего не помогает!  
– Нет. По крайней мере, среди разрешенных Международной Ассоциацией Зельеваров.  
– А если у меня как раз такой получится? – не сдавался Бейли.  
– Главное – подробнейшим образом запишите рецепт и способ приготовления – чтобы Ассоциация сразу же внесла это зелье в реестр неиспользуемых, а ключевые компоненты – в список веществ, запрещенный к свободной продаже, – пояснила Кэти. – Ну, еще можете уладить все земные дела… или застраховать жизнь.  
Бейли задумался, потом неуверенно предположил:  
– Я же ребенок… несовершеннолетний! А на детях нельзя проверять неизвестные зелья! Мой отец – член попечительского совета! Знаете, что вам за это будет?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответила Кэти. – Но если вы найдете в правилах Хогвартса пункт, запрещающий зельеварам употреблять продукты собственного приготовления, или еще что-то, подтверждающее ваши слова – я с удовольствием признаю свою ошибку. Тогда вам придется найти для проверки зелья совершеннолетнего добровольца, проинформировать его о любых возможных последствиях и договориться о материальной компенсации ему или членам семьи в случае инвалидности или летального исхода.  
– Да вы… вы! Да я лучше трансфигурацию возьму! – Бейли молнией вылетел из кабинета.

Кэти пожала печами: она же просто все подробно объяснила!  
С картины напротив, изображавшей алхимическую лабораторию, вдруг послышалось: «Неплохо, коллега!» и тихий, но явно злорадный смешок. Кэти быстро взглянула туда, но никого не увидела – только край черной мантии мелькнул… или показалось?

***

Домашние работы Кэти обычно проверяла в учительской. Во-первых, работать надо на работе, а «дома», то есть, в своей комнате, лучше отдыхать и валять дурака, а во-вторых, всегда можно попросить о помощи кого-то из коллег. Обычно – Слагхорна или Хэйди. Первого – когда сомневалась, насколько критичны допущенные студентами мелкие ошибки, и стоит ли за них снижать оценку. А вторую – когда понять написанное корявым почерком не помогало даже проясняющее заклинание. Хэйди сходу «расшифровывала» любые каракули, посмеиваясь и уверяя, что это наверняка работа будущего целителя, не читаемая ни для кого, кроме бывшего аврора.

Сегодня, правда, она была в учительской одна: все готовились к празднованию Дня влюбленных. Кто – подыскивая новый наряд, чтобы появиться в нем на ужине в Большом зале или пойти в субботу в Хогсмид, а кто – освежая в памяти запирающие заклинания или те, которые сжигают «валентинки» еще на подлете. Но ничего – не будет отвлекаться. Кэти глотнула кофе, поморщилась… Все-таки здесь, в Англии, нормального не найдешь, хоть из дома вези… вместе с мамой, только у нее он хорошо и получается.

Снаружи громыхнуло – прямо как на практическом занятии по «экстремальным условиям», которые в их школе проводили каждую осень. Основными экстремальными условиями считались прорыв плотины (вероятность меньше одного процента: над ее прочностью совместно работали и инженеры-немаги, и волшебники из отдела совмещения технологий), извержение местного вулкана (если верить предсказателям и ученым-геологам – давно и навечно потухшего) и захват школы нечистью (последний раз случался еще в сорок втором). Доносившиеся из коридора звуки напоминали одновременно о вулкане и нечисти, но здесь, в Хогвартсе, не могло быть ни того, ни другого. Так что Кэти, поочередно отвергнув идею «наложить на себя дезилюминационное и спрятаться в ближайшем укрытии» и «бежать из всех сил к защитному контуру, выйти за него и аппарировать подальше», выглянула за дверь.

В первый момент вздрогнула – до того затянутый серым дымом коридор напомнил ей давний сон. А может, он все-таки был пророческим? Хотя нет – тот дым, во сне, не пах ничем, а здесь явно тянуло горелым порохом.  
– Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
В ответ – издевательский смех и неприличное четверостишие, автор которого явно польстил физическим возможностям магов. Пивз!  
Кэти отправила в сторону «поэта» замораживающее заклинание. Похоже, промахнулась. Прислушалась – кажется, больше в коридоре никого не было. Хотя… кто-то быстро пробежал мимо – наверно, из припозднившихся учеников? Ладно, черт с ним. Очистить воздух и можно возвращаться к работе.

Кэти развернула очередной свиток, почти машинально исправила ошибки в названии: «Основные свойсвы зельеф памяти». Не глядя, протянула руку к чашке с кофе. Поднесла к губам и насторожилась: к запаху слегка пережаренных кофейных зерен и горьковатой воды из местной артезианской скважины, к которым она уже успела привыкнуть и притерпеться, теперь добавились другие, куда более приятные: свежевскопанной земли, корней аниса (эту специфическую нотку ни с чем не перепутаешь) и вишневого… Нет, такого быть не могло! Такого просто не могло быть!

Проверку работ решила отложить на вечер… или на ночь, как повезет. Сейчас куда важнее (по крайней мере, интереснее) было подтвердить свои догадки насчет зелья. Или опровергнуть, но на последнее шансов было куда меньше.

***

– Нет, это невозможно! – вопила она минут через десять, глядя на результаты проб. – Амортенция! Какой дурак мог додуматься подлить зельевару любовное зелье?!

Больше всего ей хотелось задать этот вопрос вслух, на ужине в Большом Зале. Кэти почти решилась на это; остановила только мысль, что если Хогвартсе кто-то считает, что преподаватель из нее никакой и лучше бы ей убраться в родную деревню и больше не позориться, то лучшего подтверждения он не найдет. Чего стоит учительница, прибежавшая, поджав хвост, жаловаться на учеников! Или зельевар, не сумевший разобраться, кто именно ему подсунул зелье! Тем более, в случае Амортенции это легче легкого: там наверняка находится частичка «шутника»: кровь или волос. А последние достижения магической науки позволяют легко его оттуда изъять.

Кэти опустила в чашку ярко-белый прямоугольник рисовой бумаги, пропитанной зельем с рогом единорога. Так, теперь ждать: сначала, пока пропитается, потом, когда исчезнет лишнее, оставив только тонкую черную загогулину посередине. Будто кто-то ручку расписывал. Значит, все-таки волос. Это хорошо, с кровью пришлось бы повозиться. А так – выломать его, когда бумага совсем высохнет, и можно снова использовать.

– В эту игру, дорогой, можно играть и вдвоем, – бурчала она, растворяя волос неизвестного – пока – шутника уже в другом зелье. Обычно оно использовалось драконологами, если вдруг самка, к которой с огромным трудом привезли самца на вязку, вдруг становилась излишне застенчивой: «Ой, да вы что, мы же едва знакомы, и вообще мне мама как-то прорычала, чтобы до свадьбы – ни-ни!» Но могло использоваться и на животных поменьше, главное – правильно подобрать дозировку. А это Кэти еще в школе умела.

***

Бродячую кошку она поймала в Хогсмиде. Та, казалось, вовсе не возражала временно стать домашней: пока Кэти готовила зелье, съела принесенное из кухни крылышко индейки, а потом долго вылизывалась, задрав заднюю лапу и став похожей на ту же индейку, только целиком запеченную и поставленную на стол в День Благодарения.

«Извини, подруга, – пробормотала Кэти, капая из пипетки кошке на нос, – нужна твоя помощь».

«Подруга» облизалась, брезгливо дернула лапой… и вдруг, издав то ли призывный, то ли победный вопль, заметалась по комнате. Подскочила к двери и тут же начала ее остервенело царапать, будто надеясь продырявить и пару дюймов мореного дуба, и несколько защитных заклинаний. Кэти не стала ждать, получится у нее или нет, и вырвавшаяся на свободу кошка понеслась по коридору. Кэти – за ней. Первый этаж, Большой зал… Покрутилась, поводила носом – и тут же пулей вылетела наружу. И снова вверх – в гриффиндорскую башню. Так вот откуда чертов шутник! И кто же это? Шальную мысль, что это может быть профессор Лонгботтом, Кэти сразу же отбросила: во-первых, гриффиндорский декан любые зелья, кроме пестицидов и удобрений, обходил десятой дорогой, а во-вторых… ему-то зачем? Достаточно было просто намекнуть, и Кэти откликнулась бы с энтузиазмом, не слишком уступавшим кошкиному.

Пароля Кэти не знала, кошка тоже. Но, в отличие от Кэти, занявшей наблюдательный пост лестничным пролетом ниже, одуревшая от страсти и невозможности попасть к ее объекту кошка не собиралась сдаваться.

– Девочка, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Полная Дама. – Будь добра, убери это животное.  
– Я не девочка, я ассистент профессора Слагхорна, – пробормотала Кэти, и уже громче сказала: – Не могу. Вы же видите: она хочет домой. Вы же не будете так жестоки, чтобы не впустить бедную потерявшуюся кошечку, тоскующую по хозяину?  
Полная дама смутилась. С одной стороны, она, как истинная женщина, была не чужда сострадания. С другой – не могла нарушить приказ директора: впускать в башню только тех, кто в состоянии вспомнить и произнести пароль.  
– Увы – буду, – скорбно сообщила она. И тут же завопила: – Ах, она же царапает холст! В последний раз мой портрет был настолько поврежден… да, именно – во время финальной битвы с приспешниками Темного Лорда!  
Кэти почувствовала сильнейшее желание извиниться – и за Томми, в смысле Лорда, и за себя, и за кошку. Но не забирать же ее сейчас, когда осталось узнать только кто именно из гриффиндорцев так развлекается?

Время шло, ситуация постепенно становилась патовой: кошка драла холст и душераздирающе выла, Полная Дама заламывала руки, забившись в дальний угол картины, но пост не покидала и открывать проход не собиралась. Кэти уже решила прекращать эксперимент, тем более Дама забормотала что-то вроде «не навестить ли мне госпожу де Гренель с третьего этажа?», но тут по лестнице застучали чьи-то каблучки. Девочка… невысокая и легкая – наверное, первокурсница… Кэти быстро наложила на себя дезилюминационное, и вовремя – над ближайшей лестничной площадкой как раз показалась голова Лили Поттер.  
– Ой, бедненькая! – Лили склонилась к кошке, как раз заканчивавшей очередную «арию покинутой и позабытой» в этот раз особо громкую и противную.

Выслушав пароль, Полная Дама с явным облегчением пропустила всех внутрь. Вернее, пропускала она только Лили, кошка разрешения не спрашивала, а Кэти просто тихонько проскользнула в уже закрывавшийся проход. Конечно, можно было и открыто зайти: прямого запрета на посещения факультетских гостиных преподавателями вроде как не было, просто это (как и многое в Хогвартсе) «не поощрялось».

– Ой, привет, Джим! – кивнула Лили устроившемуся у камина брату. Тот ей улыбнулся, и Кэти решила, что за эту улыбку старшему из Поттеров можно простить всю его противность и постоянный выпендреж. По крайней мере, сестру он любит – наверняка не меньше, чем Томми и Стэн любят ее.  
Но додумать эту мысль Кэти не успела: кошка наконец-то воссоединилась с тем, кого столько времени безуспешно искала… с Джеймсом Поттером!

– Эй, Лили, что за гадость ты притащила? – заорал он, когда кошка, вскочив к нему на колени, сначала ткнулась мордой в плечо, а потом недвусмысленно повернулась задом, отставив хвост. Вопли сменились низким, гортанным мурлыканьем. Но, кажется, Поттера это не впечатлило: смахнул кошку с колен. Та, отряхнувшись, взглянула на него с недоумением: я же к тебе со всей… Снова запрыгнула, а когда Поттер ухватил ее за шкирку, чтобы отправить в еще один, куда дальше первого, полет, вцепилась когтями ему в штанину. Судя по тому, что взвыл уже он – не только в штанину.  
– А-а-а, вот же тварь! Лили-и-и!  
– Джим, ты чего? Ты же ей понравился!  
– Да уж, заметно! – штанина Поттера быстро пропитывалась кровью. Кэти едва сдержалась, чтобы не наложить лечебное заклинание. Черт, она надеялась, что все пройдет хотя бы без членовредительства!  
Кошка тоже, видимо, почувствовала себя виноватой. Растянулась у ног Поттера, стараясь жалобно заглянуть в глаза: прости, любимый, я на все готова, только скажи, что путь к твоему сердцу не закрыт навечно!  
Оказалось, все-таки закрыт.  
– Лили! Унеси эту дрянь отсюда!  
Она пожала плечами, нагнулась, чтобы подхватить кошку на руки, но та распушила хвост, выпустила когти и злобно зашипела: «Уйди, разлучница!»  
– Ой! – Лили отпрыгнула. – Джи-им! Я ее боюсь!

Поттер поднялся, и, бормоча «Ступефаем бы огрела, ведьма ты или нет?», сгреб кошку за загривок. Та сразу обмякла, на серой полосатой морде отобразилось неземное блаженство. Вынес за дверь (Кэти выскользнула следом) и остановился, видимо, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Кажется, это был подходящий момент, чтобы снять дезилюминационное.

– Ну как, мистер Поттер? Понравилось?  
Он резко обернулся, кошка мотнулась в его руке безвольной тушкой.  
– Это… Это что – вы?! – Догадался, умница. – Но какого черта?!  
– Но вы же хотели узнать, как работает Амортенция? – усмехнулась она. – Вот и узнали.  
И Поттер сник, сдулся, как шарик, из которого выпустили воздух.  
– Я… – и тут же снова вскинулся: – Вы ничего не докажете!  
– Докажу, – так спокойно и уверенно сказала Кэти, что у Поттера даже мысли не возникло усомниться в ее словах. – Но предлагаю другое: сейчас мы дадим вашей поклоннице антидот, и вы мне расскажете, какого черта все это было. Идет?  
– Идет, – то ли кивнул, то ли просто опустил голову он.

***

Антидот удалось залить в кошку довольно быстро, и всего ценой пары царапин у Кэти и десятка – у вынужденного ее держать Поттера. Кошка (то ли уверенная, что главное – избежать попадания ей на язык всякой мерзости, а уж потом она сумеет зализать раны, нанесенные любимому, то ли решив, что терять ей нечего) сопротивлялась, как последний из трехсот спартанцев.

Зато в себя пришла моментально, спрыгнула на пол, презрительно дернула задранным хвостом и потрусила по коридору, оставляя за собой клоки серой шерсти.  
– Вот же чудовище, – хмыкнул Поттер, подставляя руки под лечебные заклинания. – На Макгонагалл похожа.

Кэти так и замерла, вдруг осознав, что никогда не видела ту в анимагической форме. А вдруг… от мысли, что она кормила индейкой и поила возбуждающим зельем директора Хогвартса, ей поплохело.  
– Да ладно, не сц… не волнуйтесь, мисс Риддл. У директрисы отметины вокруг глаз квадратные, как ее очки. А у этой «очки» продолговатые, на мотоциклетные похожи.  
Кэти приняла к сведению, но полностью не успокоилась: очки-то как раз и поменять можно.

Казалось, они с Поттером выбрали для беседы один из самых пустынных коридоров, но и там уединение было весьма относительным. То и дело кто-то шмыгал или проходил мимо – поодиночке, группками, парочками. Почти все здоровались с ней, многие – с Поттером. Даже когда они пичкали кошку антидотом, нашлось несколько сочувствующих – в основном, кошке.  
– Послушайте, тут хоть где-то можно спокойно поговорить? – не выдержала Кэти.  
– В туалете Плаксы Миртл, – сразу же предложил он.

В туалете на втором этаже – том самом, которым «традиционно» не пользовались, было тихо и пусто… первые две минуты. Но потом из крайней справа кабинки полилась вода, а к потолку взмыл призрак полноватой очкастой девочки.  
– Опять что-то замышляете?!! – завопила она вместо «здравствуйте».  
– Вообще-то я преподаватель, – начала Кэти, но привидение ее не слушало: завывало что-то о черствости и бездушности всех, кто к ней заходит.  
– Ну вот, завелась, – тоскливо сказал Поттер. – Теперь ее на час-другой точно хватит, проверено. – И вдруг вскинул голову: – Мисс Риддл, а правду говорят, что вы змееуст?  
– И кто именно это говорит? – с подозрением спросила Кэти, но Поттер только плечами пожал:  
– Да все говорят.

А потом спросил, не хочет ли она открыть вход… в Тайную комнату!  
– Он же как раз здесь, в этом туалете. Ну хоть одним глазком, а? А то папа там был, а у меня никак не выходило.  
– А вы что, пытались?  
– А то! На втором курсе рог громамонта под эту раковину заложил, – довольно зажмурился Поттер. – На третьем – зелье варил… Правда, оно раньше времени грохнуло, я как раз на уроке был. Миртл потом так визжала! До сих пор меня терпеть не может. Так хотите, заглянем?

Конечно, ей хотелось! С тех самых пор, как она в учебнике по истории магии об этой комнате прочитала. Шутка ли – построена самим Слизерином! А вдруг там что-нибудь… этакое? Что-нибудь из того, что он оставил только своим потомкам (и что эти потомки до сих пор не нашли)?  
Конечно, в Хогвартсе наверняка «не поощрялось» лазить по подобным местам… Но кто бы на месте Кэти удержался?  
– Давайте попробуем, – ответила она Поттеру.  
– Ух ты, класс! Только я метлы возьму.  
– Зачем?  
– А как мы потом подниматься будем?

Откуда именно подниматься, стало ясно позже: когда повиновавшаяся ее словам змейка на одном из кранов открыла проход вниз, больше похожий на глубокую нору. Съезжали они по крутому склону довольно долго – для того, чтобы оказаться в низком и темном коридоре, только свет палочек и давал разглядеть хоть что-то. Коридор оказался длиннющим, но в конце концов привел, куда надо. Еще один змеиный зам_о_к… А вот и он открылся.

– Обалдеть!

Это было потрясающе: огромный зал с высоченными колонами-змеями и статуей Салазара Слизерина (и правда родственник: очень уж похож на Стэна – если бы братец состарился лет на сто и здорово на всех разозлился). Общего величия не портил даже валявшийся посреди зала скелет огромной змеи. Хотя нет – это же не змея, а василиск! Кэти даже стало немного стыдно: стоит в месте фамильной славы, смотрит на останки уникального питомца своего великого предка и… мысленно разбирает их на ингредиенты!  
– Ну что ж, присаживайтесь, – сказала Поттеру, когда тот закончил озираться. – Поговорим.

Как выяснилось, причина подлить ей любовного зелья была дурацкой до невозможности: Поттер поспорил с таким же болваном, что добьется того, что мисс Риддл его поцелует.  
От такого признания у нее поначалу дар речи пропал. Потом-то слова нашлись, и немало – в основном, правда, междометия.

– И на что спорили? – закончила она длинное высказывание насчет умственных способностей обоих участников дурацкого пари.  
– Помните такое высокое дерево над озером? – Кэти не помнила, но кивнула – чтобы он не отвлекался. – Если я выиграю, то он прыгает с самой верхней ветки. В воду. Голым.  
– В феврале?! Так холодно же!  
– Ну, в том и прикол!  
– А если проиграете?  
– Тогда я прыгаю… – Поттер вдруг поскучнел. – Блин, там же холодно! – и он выжидающе уставился на Кэти. Он что, надеется?.. Вот болван!  
– Что ж, проспорили – прыгайте! Можно даже завтра. Если надо – могу снабдить согревающим зельем. Хоть не простудитесь.  
– Не надо, – буркнул Поттер. Встал, перехватил поудобнее метлу и пошел к выходу из комнаты.  
– Прыгнете – добавлю Гриффиндору пять баллов, – пообещала его спине Кэти. – За умение проигрывать.  
Поттер сначала застыл на месте, потом медленно повернулся.  
– Десять, – предложил.  
– Семь.  
– Восемь.  
– Идет! – И они скрепили договор рукопожатием. Кэти усмехнулась: – Один из моих учителей наверняка предложил бы по этому поводу выкурить трубку мира.  
Трубки ни у кого из них не нашлось, зато Поттер достал из кармана…  
– А такое будете?

«Наша прекрасная школа, наши замечательные традиции, наши идеальные ученики», – бормотала Кэти, в свою очередь затягиваясь. Запах марихуаны она терпеть не могла, а вот действие…  
Великий предок смотрел на них явно осуждающе… ну и ладно, много он понимает!

Поттер взглянул затуманенным взглядом:  
– М-мисс Риддл! А может, вы мне все-таки подыграете?  
Кэти представила, как посреди Большого зала целуется со студентом.  
– Тогда меня точно уволят. Или вы именно этого и хотите? – усмехнулась она.  
Но Поттер, только что глупо лыбившийся (хотя вряд ли глупее, чем она сама), вдруг стал серьезным, как на экзамене. И ответил серьезно:  
– Нет. Не хочу. Лили вы нравитесь. И Рози с Хьюго. И даже Алу нравитесь, хоть из него слова не вытянешь. – Помолчал и добавил: – И мне вы тоже нравитесь.  
Кэти понятливо кивнула: после второй затяжки ей тоже все нравились. А после третьей она вообще весь мир обожала. Огляделась, снова остановившись на скелете василиска…

– Раздевайтесь, мистер Поттер.  
Тот вытаращился почти испуганно: видимо, не ожидал, что у его признания будут такие последствия. Пришлось объяснить:  
– Мне нужна ваша мантия. В мою все не влезет, а оставлять здесь такое количество ценных ингредиентов…

***

Неизвестно, как добрался в свою башню Поттер, но Кэти дважды промахивалась мимо нужных лестниц, пока не оказалась возле двери в комнату. Под дверью сидела та самая кошка.  
Кэти хихикнула:  
– Ну что, заходи, жертва любовного зелья!

***

– Эй, так не честно, – убеждала ее Кэти следующим вечером, захлопывая дверь перед настырной серой мордой. – Мы договаривались на одну кормежку, и даже без ночевки. А ты…

Ее терпения хватило до полуночи; может, и дольше бы хватило, но побоялась, что на ритмичное шкрябанье когтями по дереву сбежится весь факультет во главе со Слагхорном.

В следующие дни Кэти пыталась оставить кошку у входа в гриффиндорскую (должны же там быть добрые люди?) и хаффлпаффскую (а там добрых людей, говорят, еще больше) гостиную. Потом вынесла за ворота, надеясь, что инстинкт приведет обнаглевшую тварь на родную помойку позади «Трех метел». Инстинкт привел ту обратно к ее двери.  
Кэти подумывала даже, не отнести ли кошку в Запретный лес, но пожалела – то ли ее, то ли его обитателей.

В конце концов пришлось смириться, что приворотные свойства у индейки оказались куда сильнее, чем у «Амортенции», и задуматься, какое имя дать своему новому питомцу. Соблазн назвать ее в честь зелья, которое их связало, был велик, но «Амортенция» звучало слишком длинно, а «Морти» – двусмысленно. Так что, перебрав еще несколько вариантов разной степени цензурности, Кэти остановилась на более-менее нейтральном «Ами». Впрочем, зря старалась – свое новое имя кошка игнорировала, зато моментально отзывалась на звук сработавшего камина – именно через него одна из хогвартских эльфинь, когда-то представившаяся кем-то вроде «Винкемыс», трижды в день доставляла ей кормежку.  



	10. О кошках, эльфах … и людях заодно

Все любят котиков.  
Об этом Кэти и раньше догадывалась, а после появления у нее Ами окончательно убедилась. До конца февраля еще четверо студентов выбрали зелья основным предметом курсовой работы. Как Кэти подозревала – чтобы иметь возможность приходить к ней почаще, посмотреть на разлегшуюся в кресле кошку.  
  
Джеймс Поттер, к удивлению многих преподавателей, тоже выбрал зелья. Правда он, пятикурсник, ходил на консультации не к Кэти, а к Слагхорну, а тот только загадочно улыбался и говорил, что тема работы мистера Поттера может существенно повлиять на жизнь магического общества, и что он, скорее, ожидал подобной смелости и широты взглядов от его младшего брата, к тому же куда более одаренного в зельях. Но Альбус Поттер решил в этом году специализироваться по чарам. Кэти его понимала: темы работ для третьекурсников были не слишком-то интересными. Вот начиная с пятого и дальше…  
  
Обычно профессора хоть примерно знали, кто захочет выбрать их предметы, но случались и сюрпризы. К примеру, Скорпиус Малфой, три года подряд демонстрировавший неплохие успехи в чарах, выбрал древние руны; шестикурсница Тина Вуд, проводившая на квиддичных тренировках чуть ли не больше времени, чем в классах – трансфигурацию, наряду с зельями считавшуюся одним из самых сложных предметов; а серьезная до унылости Молли Уизли, одинаково хорошо успевавшая по всем дисциплинам, – прорицания.  
Но больше всех удивила учителей и однокурсников Рози Уизли, выбравшая основной темой уход за магическими существами. Все решили, что это наверняка из-за Хагрида, с которым ее семью связывала давняя дружба, и чей предмет из множества учеников взяли только трое, причем двое из них, заканчивавшие в этом году школу, уже подали заявления в министерский Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними и очень нуждались в какой-никакой, а практике.  
  
***  
  
Отношения Кэти и Джеймса Поттера даже после совместного перекура в Тайной комнате трудно было назвать дружбой, но хоть враждебности с его стороны больше не осталось. В комнату Кэти Джим лишний раз старался не заходить – чтобы не видеть прижившуюся там кошку. Он так и не простил той и качественно разодранной ноги (Кэти пришлось сначала сращивать мышцы, а только потом закрывать рану «заживляющим»), и попытки перескочить через межвидовой барьер.  
Кэти пару раз пыталась расспросить Джима о теме его курсовой, но тот отмалчивался так же, как и Слагхорн. Ну и ладно – все равно в июне все всё узнают.  
  
А еще Джим клялся, что почти никому не рассказывал, чем закончилась его попытка ее приворожить. Честно прыгнул с дерева, за что Гриффиндор получил свои восемь баллов, а сам Поттер – насморк и огромное красное пятно на животе от удара о воду, впрочем, моментально убранные школьной целительницей. Так что, как именно остальные преподаватели узнали о «непедагогичном» поведении мисс Риддл в отношении студента Поттера – оставалось загадкой, но влетело ей, как не влетало с тех пор, когда она сама окончила школу. Начала, как и следовало ожидать, профессор Джонс.  
– Вы соображаете, что натворили, мисс Риддл?!  
– А-а… что?  
– Вы оставили без последствий для студента совершенно непростительный проступок! Почему вы не сообщили об этом? За подобное поведение Поттер заслуживал по меньшей мере месяц отработок. Не говоря уж о том, что его и вовсе следовало бы исключить!  
Невилл закашлялся, и профессор Джонс, кажется, поняла, что несколько перегнула палку. Но все равно закончила:  
– А с Гриффиндора следовало бы снять не меньше пятидесяти баллов!  
– За идиотскую шутку?! – не поверила Кэти.  
– За нападение на преподавателя!  
  
Ничего себе у них тут порядочки! Да если бы она за каждую кнопку или наложенное поперек дверного проема «заклинание веревки» баллы снимала…  
  
– А я еще не преподаватель! – тут же нашлась Кэти. – Вот если бы он профессору Слагхорну «Амортенцию» подлил…  
Хэйди сдавленно хрюкнула, Невилл снова закашлялся – теперь как-то странно, будто стараясь сдержать смех. Но профессор Джонс только больше разозлилась – еще и на них.  
– Прекратите, вы, оба! Никогда не поверю, будто вы согласны, что для студента нормально в такой ситуации выйти сухим из воды, не сделав никаких выводов? Даже если это наша гриффиндорская звезда квиддича!  
– Э-э-э… – Хэйди.  
– Ну-у… – Невилл.  
– Вообще-то, выводы он сделал, – не согласилась Кэти.  
– Правда? И какие же?  
– Что кому попало зелья не подливают. За такое и огрести можно.  
– Замечательно! – профессор Джонс схватилась за голову. – Значит, в следующий раз он подольет «Амортенцию» кому-то еще? От кого нельзя «огрести»?  
– Кто, Джим? Да на него и так полшколы заглядывается. Ему, скорее, «отворотное» подливать придется. Просто у него на меня зуб был, – объяснила она. – А теперь – нету, мы же поговорили и все выяснили! А исключать его уж точно не надо: маг-недоучка с такими способностями…  
  
*  
_Вспомнилось вдруг, как – тоже на пятом курсе – на нее орал магистр Джеремия, за все время, которое Кэти его знала, ни разу и голос ни на кого не повысивший._  
– Единственная причина, мисс Риддл, по которой я не исключаю вас прямо сейчас – что недоучка с такими способностями…  
– И с такой фантазией, – дополнила панна Дрыгва, но магистр взглянул так, что она сразу умолкла.  
– … недоучка с такими способностями намного опаснее для окружающих. А за два оставшихся года я еще надеюсь сделать из вас нормальную ведьму.  
– Простите… – только и сумела выдавить из себя Кэти. – Я правда не знала… не думала…  
– О чем вы не знали и не думали? Что вампиры не переносят чеснок?  
– Это серебро они не переносят, сразу кожа лоскутами слазит! А на чеснок у них просто аллергическая реакция! Ну, почесались бы день-другой. От почесуна еще никто не умирал, – не желала сдаваться она.  
– А от анафилактического шока? О таком проявлении аллергии вы никогда не слышали? Или – с какой-то стати – были уверены, что никто из ваших однокурсников не среагирует на вредный для него элемент таким образом?  
Последняя фраза прозвучала как «или вы совсем дура?», но Кэти уже была готова согласиться, что да, совсем.  
*  
  
Но ведь сейчас совсем другая ситуация! Из-за выходки Джима, пусть и донельзя глупой, никто не пострадал. Вообще никто, даже кошка.  
– Уверена, что мистер Поттер все-таки сделал правильные выводы, – твердо сказала Кэти.  
– Хотела бы я, чтобы все было именно так! – ответила профессор Джонс, но за этими словами ясно читалось: «Вы еще убедитесь, что я не ошиблась». Она призвала со стола несколько свитков и выскочила из учительской.  
  
– Вот же, – Кэти обернулась к Невиллу и Хэйди. – Не понимаю, что на нее нашло?  
Но и они, только недавно хихикавшие, ее не поддержали.  
– Не могу поверить, что это говорю, но равенкловская зануда права! – заявила Хэйди.  
– Но…  
– Я согласен, – кивнул Невилл. – Хотя тоже не верю, что это говорю. И даже учитывая, что речь о студенте моего факультета и сыне близких мне людей. Но в данном случае Джим действительно заслуживал наказания. Серьезного, а не твоей шутки с кошкой.  
– Серьезное наказание за глупость?! Это в правилах Хогвартса так написано?  
– Школьные правила существуют не первый день, и даже не первое столетие. И если они до сих пор не отменены – значит, в них есть смысл, согласись?  
– Не все правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать или обходить. – Снова Хэйди. – И даже не большинство. Возможно, если бы я когда-то лучше отличала одно от другого, вот этого у меня сейчас не было бы, – Хэйди откинула с левого виска прядь волос, показав…  
– Ой! – не выдержала Кэти.  
– Вот именно: «ой». – Хэйди поправила парик, спрятав безволосое пятно повыше уха. Розовое, размером чуть больше галлеона. Но перед глазами все равно стояли пульсирующие красные и голубые сосуды и еще что-то, как будто живое и невероятно жуткое. – И колено было бы свое, родное, а не то, что мне в Мунго присобачили.  
– Это совсем другое.  
  
Неужели Хэйди сама не видит разницы между аврорской работой и школой? Здесь же не преступники, а дети.  
  
– Именно! Дети, за которых ты отвечаешь. Да, ты! И настанет день, когда уже не спрячешься за дурацким «а я не преподаватель, я всего лишь ассистент, и вообще не я, и палочка не моя!» Кэти, я понимаю твое желание стать для них другом. Но иногда это невозможно, а иногда просто опасно – для них же. И тогда приходится быть просто взрослым.  
  
***  
  
– И все равно они не правы! Они все, все не правы! И эти их баллы – просто глупости. Придумали себе игрушку и вот – играются в нее уже тысячу лет. А на тех, кто не желает играться, фыркают!  
  
Кэти с такой злостью выдирала с грядки сорняки, что все остальные растения старались если не отползти, то хотя бы отодвинуться от нее подальше. Все-таки хорошо, что Невилл в свое время разрешил ей сюда приходить. С детства не знала лучшего способа успокоиться, чем провести время, копаясь в земле.  
Кэти сгребла выдернутое и отнесла в компостную яму. Вылезшую оттуда ветку-лапу шипохвата не затолкала обратно поправляющим заклинанием, а шарахнула по ней лучом «солнечного света». Лапа вздрогнула, как от боли, и спряталась сама. А Кэти все-таки разрыдалась – то ли от стыда, то ли от жалости к себе, то ли от всего сразу. Те успехи, которых она сумела добиться за эти месяцы, вдруг показались незначительными, а то, что Хогвартс стал ей чуть ли не вторым домом – глупостью. Никогда она к нему не привыкнет, да и вообще – все только рады будут, если она в конце года отсюда сбежит, так же, как шестеро ее предшественников. Даже Невилл и Хэйди, которых она уже считала почти друзьями – и те уверены, что она не справляется! Что просто заигрывает со студентами, а не…  
– Они ничего, ничего не понимают! – всхлипывала она.  
Сзади зашумело, но Кэти не стала отвлекаться. Что-то погладило ее по плечу… наверняка одно из растений. Только им и можно доверять, а все представители животного мира…  
  
– Кэти, ну что же ты?.. Не стоит так расстраиваться.  
Невилл?! О, нет! Его тут только не хватало! Теперь он решит, что она не просто никудышный преподаватель, но еще и истеричка!  
– У-у-у-й! Ди-и-и! Те! – провыла. Вряд ли он что-то понял, поскольку не выскочил за дверь, а присел на низкую скамеечку возле одной из делянок.  
  
– Я тоже всегда сюда прихожу, когда расстраиваюсь, – тихо сказал Невилл, когда Кэти, наревевшись, умолкла. – Общение с растениями успокаивает… Иногда кажется, что только они меня и понимают. – Кэти вздрогнула: до того эти слова были созвучны ее собственным недавним мыслям. – И что даже хищники здесь лучше многих людей.  
После такого расхотелось даже хлюпать носом. Надо же, Кэти всегда считала гриффиндорского декана образцом силы и спокойствия… Как странно было даже думать, что он когда-то был неуверенным в себе мальчишкой. Да и сейчас порой только притворяется, что все у него хорошо.  
  
– А они и лучше, – буркнула Кэти. – Не ведут себя так, как будто друзья с тобой, а потом говорят, что ты никуда не годишься!  
– И кто же тебе такое говорил? – удивление Невилла было таким искренним, что Кэти даже на секунду решила, что недавний разговор в учительской ей приснился.  
– Так вы же все и говорили, – ответила уже не так уверенно. – Ну, что я все неправильно делаю. Правила там ваши не соблюдаю.  
– Мы говорили, что ты кое-в чем ошиблась. Но в остальном… Поверь, Кэти: ты на удивление прекрасно справляешься. У меня в свое время выходило куда хуже. А ведь я тогда был старше.  
– Думаешь? – с сомнением спросила она. Мерлин, как же хотелось ему верить!  
– Даже не сомневаюсь. Ты любишь свой предмет, любишь своих учеников и очень хочешь, чтобы они тоже эти чертовы… вонюч… в смысле, зелья, полюбили. И они это чувствуют, поверь.  
– Но вы же все сами меня ругали, – никак не могла успокоиться она.  
– Нам, старичью, и положено ворчать. – Невилл улыбнулся в ответ на ее возмущенное: «И вовсе ты не старый!» и продолжил: – А вам, молодым – пропускать наше ворчание мимо ушей и делать все по-своему. Нет, правда – ты молодец. Я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы у меня когда-то была такая же учительница. – Невилл подошел ближе, положил руки ей на плечи. – Так что давай-ка, выше нос!  
Нос и правда захотелось тут же поднять повыше. А заодно прикрыть глаза и подождать: вдруг он все-таки догадается ее поцеловать? А если нет? Ну что ж: нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы первой проявить свои чувства. Какие именно, Кэти не очень-то разбиралась, но почему бы им не зародиться между людьми, которые, как они с Невиллом, любят одно и то же, а значит, вполне могут друг друга понять?  
  
Дверь теплицы скрипнула, приоткрываясь.  
– Ага, вы и правда здесь! – к ним осторожно, то и дело оглядываясь и стараясь не трогать потянувшиеся к ней ветки, протиснулась Хэйди. – Ребенок, ты же не рыдать сюда сбежала, а?  
– Нет, – ответила Кэти, порадовавшись, что успела совсем успокоиться и даже носом хлюпать перестала.  
– Нет, – подтвердил Невилл.  
– Ага… ясно. А я тебя успокаивать собралась. Слушай, ты как на метле держишься? Хочешь, полетаем?  
  
Зачем летать на метле не куда-то, а просто так, Кэти не знала. Возможно, родись она в семье двух волшебников, метла бы с детства стала одной из любимых игрушек. Но к тому времени, когда Кэти пошла учиться магии, место «транспорта для развлечений» прочно занял велосипед. На нем она тоже летала… правда, обычно с горки и до ближайшей канавы.  
Но раз уж Хэйди предлагает – почему бы и нет?  
  
Летать «просто так» оказалось не хуже, чем на крылатых конях. И не понять, от чего так хорошо на душе: то ли от холодного ветра в лицо, то ли от бликов такого редкого здесь зимой солнца, то ли от радостной мысли, что в Хогвартсе у нее все-таки есть друзья.  
  
***  
  
Кэти и раньше не скучала в свои «приемные часы» – когда студенты, что-то пропустившие мимо ушей на уроке или запутавшиеся в терминах, приходили к ней с вопросами. А сейчас даже пришлось вместо двух ежедневных часов согласиться на три. И в «не приемное» время к ней то и дело заглядывали – и с вопросами, и просто так: «А как поживает ваша кошечка?»  
  
Кошечка поживала лучше всех. С утра вслед за Кэти выскакивала из комнаты, а к началу обеда, вернее, двухчасового перерыва между уроками, уже сидела под дверью.  
Потом – кажется, до самого возвращения Кэти с уроков – лежала в единственном в комнате кресле, которое с первого же дня объявила своей собственностью, выжив хозяйку и ее гостей на стулья и диван. Смотрела на приходивших группками и поодиночке студентов; щурилась, слушая, как сыплет вопросами Хьюго или спорят между собой Лоркан с Лисандром; тянулась лапой к золотистому кулончику Рози, который та постоянно дергала, если волновалась; и моментально отстранялась, стоило кому-то протянуть руку к ней.  
  
Гладить себя она позволяла только Кэти, и то недолго, а потом вылизывалась (с такой брезгливой миной, будто ею только что вымыли полы во всем замке). На остальных шипела и пыталась цапнуть зубами – впрочем, не сильно. Хотя нашлось одно существо, к которому вредная кошка относилась куда лучше – та эльфиня, которая с самого начала, после первой и единственной просьбы Кэти, кормила ее.  
  
Как-то, вернувшись в комнату раньше обычного, Кэти застала там… Кажется, ее все-таки звали не «Винкемыс», а просто «Винки». Надо сказать, та сильно изменилась за последний месяц: раньше она казалась то ли глуховатой, то ли просто туго соображавшей; одета всегда была в грязную, засаленную, будто ни разу не знавшую стирки наволочку; разговаривала тихо, отрывисто и точно нехотя, а если ее переспрашивали – сжималась, стараясь укрыться за длинными, всегда понуро опущенными ушами. Сейчас она сидела на полу, перед развалившейся на ковре Ами, и расчесывала той густую шерсть. Кошка довольно мурлыкала, эльфиня тоже что-то напевала себе под нос. Завидев Кэти, вздрогнула, вскочила.  
– Простите, мисс. Винки не должна…  
– А по-моему, у тебя хорошо получается. И серой мор… то есть, Ами, это очень нравится. Ты бы не могла почаще приходить? А то ее точно надо расчесывать, но у меня на это не хватит ни терпения, ни живого места на руках.  
– О-о-о! – Винки молитвенно сложила руки. – Госпожа разрешила…  
– «Попросила».  
– Винки так счастлива… так… Винки будет приходить каждый день!  
  
Кэти вовсе не улыбалось каждый день принимать у себя подобных гостей. Но что поделаешь: общение с кошкой явно шло эльфине на пользу: вон, даже сменила свою вечную наволочку на чистое полотенце. Вспомнилось, как на отцовскую конюшню каждую неделю привозили детей из соседнего города. Кто-то из них с трудом двигался, кто-то почти не разговаривал. А к концу года почти все довольно уверенно держались в седлах, да и если не говорить, то улыбаться точно начинали чаще. А если люди становятся лучше, общаясь с лошадьми, то, может, на домовиков так же действуют кошки? Что ж, пусть приходит – тем более, и Ами совсем не против.  
  
У нее даже мелькала мысль: не подарить ли кошку эльфине, раз уж они так неплохо ладят? Но просто сказать: «Забирай это чучело!» ей мешали сомнения. Она слишком мало знала об отношениях английских волшебников с домовиками (в их краях ничего подобного не водилось), и боялась еще где-нибудь накосячить, как тогда, с Поттером и его зельем. Даже у Хагрида, местного специалиста по подобным тварям, спросила, что и как. Но тот только буркнул, что ничего не знает. Кэти пожала плечами и не стала настаивать: ей и раньше казалось, что профессор по уходу за магическим зверьем ее не то чтобы недолюбливал, но предпочитал держаться подальше. И это было понятно, учитывая их сходство с Томом и ту историю с исключением Хагрида, в которой тот был замешан.  
  
К счастью, у нее было кому задать этот вопрос.  
  
***  
  
– Томми! Как же я по тебе скучала! – Кэти очень не хватало возможности взять брата за руку, обнять его. Но приходилось довольствоваться торчавшей в пламени камина и постоянно исчезавшей головой: трансатлантическая связь была дорогой и очень нестабильной.  
  
К сожалению, Том тоже не смог ничего сказать, но обещал подумать. И вскоре прислал ответ – длинный и подробный, в духе тех школьных эссе, за которые учителя с удовольствием ставили ему высшие баллы. По словам Тома выходило, что домовики не могут владеть никаким имуществом. Только «арендовать» то, что относится к ведению домашнего хозяйства. Так что Кэти, теоретически, могла бы обозначить кошку как «немагический утилизатор мышей» и сдать ее Винки в аренду – такой вариант магия эльфийского контракта с хозяином могла пропустить. Само собой, с разрешения хозяина. Хотя куда более естественным и безопасным для Винки было бы подарить ее саму кошке. Но сделать это тоже мог только ее хозяин – в данном случае, директор Хогвартса.  
  
Кэти представила, как обращается к Макгонагалл с такой просьбой… и решила оставить все, как есть.  



	11. Свежий взгляд

Пасхальные каникулы пролетели еще быстрее рождественских. Кэти почти не вылезла из теплицы (которую мама и Томми – несмотря на уверения последнего, что однажды он изничтожит всю эту дрянь одним заклинанием – поддерживали в почти идеальном состоянии). Но и ей было чем заняться: весна – время горячее, только успевай поворачиваться. Стэнли не приехал – у него как раз началась экзаменационная неделя. Том или немного успокоился, или просто перестал делиться с ней своими страхами – чтобы хоть ее не пугать. Разве что про рыжую, которая ему когда-то снилась, сказал: «Думаю, я знаю, кто это». Но от подробностей воздержался, пообещав все объяснить, когда будет уверен.  
Прощалась Кэти с ними почти с радостью. Нет, конечно, она будет скучать по родителям, по братьям, да и просто по дому… Зато как же здорово раз за разом туда возвращаться! К тому же, по Хогвартсу и его обитателям она тоже скучала.

***

В Тайную комнату Кэти больше не спускалась, хотя иногда думала, что не помешало бы. В прошлый раз они с Джимом вытащили оттуда все, что смогли унести: шкуру василиска, несколько зубов и хрящевых отростков. От мышц за столько лет ничего не осталось, а большинство костей были бесполезными: в зелья годились только подъязычная и зубы. Неядовитые они прихватили, а те клыки, в которых еще оставался яд… С одной стороны, именно он ценился больше всего, с другой – в чем его хранить? Существовало не так много емкостей, которые от яда василиска не приходили в негодность почти моментально. Конечно, Кэти могла их заказать… но зачем ей яд василиска? Спроса на него в современном мире почти не было: слишком редкий ингредиент, используется в считанных лечебных зельях (яды не в счет), да и в них вполне заменяем пусть и менее действенными, зато куда более безопасными.

***

Меж тем короткая, неяркая и прохладная шотландская весна сменилась летом – тоже не жарким, но приятным и манящим почаще вылезать из подземелья – то к озеру, на поверхность которого почти каждый день выплывал погреться гигантский кальмар, то на квиддичное поле – полетать на метле.

Квиддичный кубок в этом году достался хаффлпаффцам – они все-таки сумели выиграть у Гриффиндора, пусть и с разрывом всего в десять баллов. А вот явного кандидата на Кубок школы пока не было: все четыре факультета шли чуть ли не «ноздря в ноздрю», почти каждый день впереди оказывался кто-то другой, оттеснив вчерашнего лидера на одну-две позиции.

В начале июня студенты прислали на проверку две из восьми ожидаемых курсовых. Одному из третьекурсников удалось подтвердить, что из всех ингредиентов животного или растительного происхождения для бодрящего зелья лучше всего подходят яйца докси. Кэти улыбнулась, разглядывая обгоревшую по краям дыру с подписью «Образец: чешуя дракона». Второй сравнил действие сжимающего зелья с уменьшающими чарами и трансфигурацией предмета в его же уменьшенное подобие, придя к выводу, что для короткого, но сильного сжатия лучше использовать чары, а для длительного хранения – зелье. Трансфигурацию же в данном случае применять не стоило: результат почти не отличим от чар, но требует куда больше усилий. Кэти поставила высший балл обоим и стала ждать следующих работ.

***

В Тайную комнату все-же решила спуститься – так, на разведку. Кто знает: может, там яда осталось так мало, что заказывать для него дорогостоящий фиал и смысла не имело?

С трудом выбрала время, когда в туалете Плаксы Миртл не оказалось ни желавших уединения парочек, ни выяснявших отношения (под громкие отчаянные вопли привидения) дуэлянтов, ни девиц, варивших что-то мутно-розовое (судя по остаткам ингредиентов – любовное зелье, а по запаху – средство от ржавчины).  
– С ума сойти. Похоже, сюда половина школы таскается, чтобы делать то, что «не поощряется», а вторая об этом знает и им завидует, – ворчала Кэти, накладывая на дверь запирающее. – Миртл уже пора брать плату за вход!

– Что-что мне пора?! – раздался вдруг визг над ухом. – Ты тоже пришла меня дразнить?! Вы все, все одинаковы!  
– Я и не думала тебя дразнить, – ответила Кэти. – Только схожу, навещу статую предка – и сразу назад. И буду очень признательна, если ты в это время немного помолчишь.  
– О да! Конечно же! Миртл вечно должна молчать! Слова не скажи! Меня вечно никто не слушает! Все только хотят делать какую-то ерунду, а меня никто, никто не слушает! Это все потому, что я толстая, да? Меня в школе все время дразнили!  
Кэти пожала плечами:  
– Я тоже, знаешь ли… не худышка, – она вспомнила, с каким трудом сегодня утром застегнула джинсы, и мысленно пообещала себе сесть на диету. Когда-нибудь. – Но меня никто никогда не дразнил.  
– Это потому что ты… ты… Ты не такая! А меня никто не любит! Никто, никогда, никогда!  
Кэти вздохнула:  
– Хочешь об этом рассказать?

Миртл хотела, еще как! Она говорила и говорила – как Кэти потом выяснила, пять часов без передышки. Но счет времени она потеряла почти сразу, а к концу прочувствованной речи Миртл, краткое содержание которой вполне укладывалось в «Оливия Хорнби – стерва, толстых и прыщавых никто не любит, а жизнь ужасна и крайне несправедлива», так устала и замерзла, что почти уже перестала понимать, кто именно из них – привидение.

– Значит, ты осталась для того, чтобы доставать эту самую Оливию? – уточнила Кэти, когда Миртл, наконец-то, умолкла.  
– Да! – рявкнула та. – Эта дрянь не должна была знать ни минуты покоя!  
– Зачем?  
– Как это «зачем»? – опешила Миртл. – Чтобы… чтобы она поняла!  
– Но она ничего не поняла, ты сама мне об этом говорила. И вообще – ты же не думаешь, что можно научить человека чему-то хорошему, поминутно мешая ему жить и вопя в ухо?  
– А что я должна была… – привычно завизжала Миртл, но, заметив, как Кэти поморщилась, продолжила уже тише: – Что мне оставалось делать?  
– Не знаю. Но я всегда думала, что на злых и глупых людей и жизнь-то тратить жалко, не говоря уже про смерть.

Миртл довольно долго ничего не говорила – только стонала, металась между раковинами, ныряя в одни и выскакивая из других, или замирала под самым потолком.  
– И что мне теперь делать? – наконец, спросила.  
Кэти с трудом открыла слипавшиеся глаза.  
– Слушай… а давай поговорим об этом завтра, а? А то я сейчас тут сама помру! Или ты считатешь, что это и к лучшему?  
Миртл шутке не улыбнулась, взглянула серьезно:  
– Это не к лучшему. Такие, как ты, ни за что не останутся. Они всегда идут дальше, они не боятся. – Кэти не стала уточнять – куда именно «дальше». – Так что обещай не умирать до завтра, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она, стараясь устоять на давно затекших ногах и растирая заледеневшую и, казалось, навсегда принявшую форму пола задницу. В этот момент она и сама не верила, что удастся выполнить обещанное.

***

Но назавтра все-таки пришла – чтобы выслушать очередную серию жалоб на то, что Миртл никто не любит.  
– Послушай-ка… – решилась она, наконец, перебить разболтавшееся привидение. – А кого любишь ты?  
– Я? – снова растерялась Миртл. – А почему я должна кого-то любить?  
– Так ведь любят не потому, что должны, а потому, что хочется. У тебя же был кто-то, кто для тебя важнее всех, даже тебя самой? Чтобы ты ночами не спала, если ему плохо? Ему, а не тебе! Впрочем, когда любишь – это одно и то же. Чтобы радоваться, когда ему хорошо, даже если сам только что коленку разбил или еще что-то? Ты кого-нибудь любила, Миртл?

Кажется, речь получилась слишком уж эмоциональной. Миртл наверняка привыкла, что орет она, а не на нее. Так что Кэти ожидала нового потока воплей, и очень удивилась, когда не дождалась. Миртл вдруг заплакала – но не с визгом и причитаниями, как обычно, а молча, как плачут взрослые (или уже не маленькие дети) в глубоком горе. Похожие на жемчужины слезы стекали по ее лицу, одежде, срывались с них и тут же исчезали. Кэти с трудом прогнала совершенно неуместную мысль: а что, если поймать одну такую и исследовать? Слезы призрака наверняка хранят множество секретов, а для настоящего зельевара…

– Да, – вдруг непривычно тихо сказала Миртл. И пояснила: – У меня была подружка, Дженни. Давно, еще до Хогвартса.  
Кэти сумела только промычать что-то невнятное. Впрочем, Миртл все равно не слушала.  
– И я ее любила. Правда. – И, не дождавшись ответа, скрылась в сливном отверстии ближайшей раковины.

***

На следующий день Кэти долго колебалась – приходить или нет. А что, если Миртл от ее присутствия только хуже? Нет, все-таки стоило сначала изучить местные обычаи, а потом общаться с местными же призраками. Вон, с той же Винки – правильно сделала, что сначала поговорила с братом, выяснила, что можно и чего нельзя. Может, и здесь так же? Она же раньше никогда не разговаривала с призраками, да и видела их только на экскурсии в заповеднике нечисти – в их школе ничего… вернее, никого подобного не водилось.  
«Сегодня – в последний раз, – сказала она себе, подходя к двери туалета. – Ну, или предпоследний».

Миртл ждала ее, сидя на полу между кабинками и раковинами.  
– Я знала, что ты придешь, – тихо сказала.  
– Расскажи мне о Дженни, – попросила Кэти.

Рассказ о лучшей подружке вышел куда короче, чем жалобы на жизнь. Они с дочерью соседей (соседями в их деревне считались обитавшие сразу за забором, а не на ближайшей ферме, как в Беарс Холлс) не расставались до тех пор, пока Миртл не пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Весь первый курс Миртл ждала встречи с той, которая давно стала для нее дороже сестры. И не разочаровалась – Дженни тоже скучала по ней. Второй курс оказался куда тяжелее: война, жалобы родителей, постоянные издевки однокурсников – особенно старалась гадина Оливия… уже с февраля Миртл вычеркивала в календаре дни, оставшиеся до каникул. А вернувшись домой, узнала, что родители Дженни отправили ее куда-то к родственникам.  
– Они обещали, что через год она вернется… Но через год, – Миртл всхлипнула, но, как ни странно, не разревелась. – Через год не вернулась я.

Вернее, вернулась, но уже в виде привидения. И какое-то время жила рядом с подружкой. Видела, как та, бросив школу, устроилась служанкой к богатому землевладельцу. Иногда ей казалось, что Дженни чувствовала ее присутствие. Но она слишком хорошо знала, что маглы на такое не способны. Только маги могут после смерти остаться в этом мире призраками, и только маги – или сквибы – могут их видеть. Так что все эти «А знаешь, Миртл…» – именно так Дженни начинала ежевечерний рассказ о том, как прошел день, – наверняка были просто ритуальными фразами, вроде «здравствуй, дорогой дневник».  
На девятнадцатом году Дженни вышла замуж, а еще через год умерла при родах. Она, конечно же, не могла остаться – хотя ей наверняка хотелось бы.

Дальнейшее Миртл помнила смутно. Кажется, она болталась по всей стране, вспоминая старые обиды и тех, кто их причинил, и делая все для того, чтобы им тоже жизнь медом не казалась. Пыталась узнать, можно ли призраку сделать то, чего он когда-то не сумел или не захотел: уйти дальше.  
А потом услышала о скорой свадьбе Оливии Хорнби. И устроила там такое!

– В общем, после этого мне запретили даже приближаться к этой… этой дуре, – закончила Миртл уже спокойно, без прежней злости. – С тех пор я здесь.  
Кэти молчала, не представляя, что сказать на такое.  
– Ты говорила, что хотела уйти… ну, дальше?  
Миртл кивнула.  
– Да-а… Я спрашивала – вдруг кто-нибудь знает, что нужно. И никто не хотел со мной даже разговаривать. Меня никто не лю… – как всегда, начала она, но тут же поправилась: – Кажется, я уже надоела даже призракам.  
– Если хочешь, я могу поспрашивать, – предложила Кэти. – Хотя бы тех, что в Хогвартсе.  
– Ты правда можешь? – так радостно встрепенулась Миртл, что ей ничего не оставалось, как подтвердить: да, правда. Что еще неизвестно, согласятся ли призраки разговаривать с ней, она не стала упоминать.

И кстати, как к ним следует обращаться? Иногда Кэти приходило в голову, что ей очень не хватало книги «Правила Хогвартса для чайников. Что тут нужно делать, что не поощряется, за что добавлять и отнимать чертовы баллы и как с кем разговаривать».

Начать она решила с «родного» слизеринского привидения. А обращаться к нему… да как к нормальному человеку! В конце концов, сейчас двадцать первый век на дворе – мог бы уже и привыкнуть, что время всех этих китайских церемоний давно закончилось.

***

– Мистер Барон! – позвала Кэти и тут же – по выражению полупрозрачной физиономии, крайне далеком от дружелюбного, – поняла, что все-таки ошиблась: на наступивший двадцать первый век ему было плевать с самой высокой из школьных башен. – Э-э-э… сэр?  
– Что хочет от меня потомок великого Слизерина? – сухо спросил призрак, так явно подчеркнув последние три слова, что Кэти поняла, что, не будь она этим самым потомком, черта с два с ней бы стали разговаривать. А то бы еще и гадость какую-нибудь сделали, призраки это умеют. Например, могут пролететь сквозь тебя, чтобы вся кровь в жилах заледенела, а потом еще несколько часов трясло от холода.  
– Ну… это… поговорить?  
Призрак закатил глаза. Двинулся было прочь, но тут же вернулся, будто нехотя, не по своей воле.  
– Потомок великого Слизерина имеет право задать один вопрос.

И снова Кэти восхитилась его интонациями, вернее, переходом от пренебрежительного «потомок» к восторженному «Слизерина». А еще показалось, что с ее предком Барона что-то связывало – то, что даже спустя тысячу лет не дает ему отмахнуться от тех, в ком течет кровь «величайшего из Основателей», даже если очень хочется или они, с точки зрения Барона, слишком нагло чего-то требовали. Так, может, обнаглеть еще больше? По шее «потомку» точно не дадут, а слова – всего лишь слова, пусть и с подтекстом «ты – даже не жалкое подобие Великого».

– А можно три? – Или хотя бы два, если вдруг Барон решит поторговаться – как она с Поттером в Тайной комнате.  
Он этого делать не стал. Равнодушно кивнул и подтвердил:  
– Три вопроса.  
– Что делать, если призрак захочет перестать быть призраком? – начала Кэти.  
– Никто из нас не хочет изменить то, что неизменно.

Да уж, очень информативно! Отвыкайте говорить за всех, господин Барон!

– Отвыкайте грубить старшим, даже мысленно, юная наследница Великого. – Тоном ее собеседника можно было бы заморозить океан в бурю.  
Блин, он еще и мысли читает?! Неудобно получилось! Интересно, а мысленно заданные вопросы считаются?  
– Считаются. Это был второй из дозволенных.

Вот же зараз… так, стоп! Теперь, раз уж остался последний, надо его сформулировать как можно лучше, чтобы этот засра... слизеринец не отделался формально правильной, но совершенно бессмысленной отговоркой.

– Перечислите всех, у кого я могу узнать как можно более подробный ответ на первый вопрос.  
– Эта фраза повествовательна и не имеет ничего общего с дозволенным вам вопросом. «Сформулируйте» еще раз.

Кажется, Барон больше не сердился. Теперь его забавляли попытки Кэти снова не облажаться. Ну что ж… Значит, надо придумать, как...  
– Что такое «облажаться»? – спросил вдруг он. Но Кэти тоже вошла во вкус:  
– Отвечу в обмен на ваш ответ – на еще один вопрос.

Беседа их продлилась дольше, чем Кэти рассчитывала даже в самых оптимистичных мечтах, и уж наверняка куда дольше, чем планировал Барон. Но расстались они довольные друг другом. Узнала она, правда, мало: Барон был убежден, что ни один из призраков не согласится добровольно покинуть место своего посмертного пребывания. Что все – подобно ему – понимают, что их долг – служить Хогвартсу или искупать прижизненные прегрешения. Впрочем, он посоветовал обратиться к тем, кто изучал магических существ или к тем, кто учил от некоторых из них защищаться. К одному из подобных специалистов – Хагриду – Кэти уже обращалась и больше не хотела; да и вообще – призраки всегда считались отдельным видом, даже в Министерстве магии взаимодействию с ними был посвящен особый отдел. В Снукволми их тоже почти не изучали, равнодушно причислив к «нечисти» и упоминая только на уроках защиты от оной.  
Точно! «Защита», или, как оно здесь называется, ЗОТИ! Хэйди точно не откажется ей помочь!

***

– Освободить призрака?! Да еще Миртл? Ребенок, ты спятила, – Хэйди растянулась на скамейке: под головой охвостье метлы, ноги на сиденье рядом выше. – Твое пренебрежение общепринятыми правилами начинает пугать даже меня.  
– Ничего себе правила – если человеку… в смысле, существу, который хочет всего ничего – умереть нормально – и этого не позволено! На черта тогда вообще нужна магия?!  
Хэйди вздохнула:  
– Если бы ты знала, сколько волшебников уже задавалось этим вопросом. Маглорожденные сравнивают ее достижения с техническим прогрессом, почитатели «старых добрых денечков» сетуют на то, что многие «ценности» – вроде повсеместного применения непростительных – навечно утрачены. А самые шустрые еще и стараются все перекроить на свой манер: кто объявляет низшей расой маглов, кто ставит на учет оборотней или наоборот – освобождает домовиков, не думая, чем это для них обернется. О тех, кто искал вечной жизни или вечных же удовольствий, и вовсе говорить не хочется. Теперь еще и ты – со своими «личными правилами», которым наши и в подметки не годятся, и с заскучавшим среди унитазов призраком!  
– Но неужели и правда ничего нельзя сделать?  
Хэйди легко, одним движением вскочила на ноги.  
– Ладно, идем в библиотеку. В Запретную секцию, само собой. Как же хорошо иногда быть преподавателем!  
– Почему?  
– Потому что не надо никому ничего объяснять и ни у кого не нужно спрашивать разрешения. А то я бы со стыда сгорела. Ладно бы еще в помощи нуждался Почти-Безголовый-Ник или наш Монах. Но Миртл!

В библиотеке Хэйди легко прошла сквозь узорчатую решетку, отделяющую Запретную секцию от прочих, общедоступных.  
– Ну, чего ждешь? – спросила замешкавшуюся было Кэти.  
– А меня пропустит?  
– Конечно. Тебе, когда в первый раз сюда пришла, дали такой здоровенный ключ подержать? – Кэти припомнила что-то подобное и кивнула. – Значит, магия этого места тебя запомнила. Так что давай, не стесняйся, друг хогвартских привидений! Вдвоем мы быстро разыщем… Знать бы еще, что именно.

***

Через неделю бесплодных поисков оптимизма у них поубавилось.

– Самое паршивое, что мы и правда не представляем, что именно искать, – Хэйди картинно побилась головой о стол. – С тем же успехом можно вытаскивать книги наугад. Ассио! – она ткнула палочкой куда-то под потолок и поймала прилетевший трактат. – «Использование нумерологии для усиления сглазов и проклятий»… Мда, вряд ли нам это поможет. Хотя та уйма книг, где хотя бы упоминаются привидения, и которые мы уже просмотрели, помогла не больше.

Кэти развела руками. Ее тоже вымотали бесплодные поиски, бессонные ночи и Миртл, изнывавшая от ожидания и каждый вечер изводившая ее вопросами.  
– Хоть генератор случайных чисел спрашивай, какую из книг открыть следующей.  
Хэйди замерла, обдумывая что-то, а потом вскочила:  
– Кажется, у меня идея!

***

На следующий день Хэйди пришла в библиотеку не одна. Закутанная в несколько разноцветных шалей старушка рассеянно оглядывалась, будто не понимая, где она и что здесь делает.  
– Так чем я могу вам помочь, профессор Мукэвой? Или Мокковой? Простите, если перепутала ваше имя – в последнее время столь незначительные вещи не задерживаются в моем сознании, вынужденном соединять мир тонких материй и… – она вытащила из кармана небольшую темную бутылочку, отхлебнула. Запахло кулинарным хересом. – Так о чем это я?..  
– Это кто? – шепотом спросила Кэти, но Хэйди только отмахнулась: «Потом». Впрочем, видя, что старушка ушла «в тонкие алкогольные миры» и пока не собирается возвращаться, шепотом же пояснила:  
– Это наш «генератор случайной книги». Вернее, прорицательница. Самая настоящая, о таких в учебниках пишут! Только она сама об этом не знает.

– Профессор Трелони, подайте нам, пожалуйста, книгу, – попросила Хэйди, когда прорицательница «вернулась».

«Точно – Трелони!» – вспомнила Кэти. Знаменитая прорицательница, почти безвылазно обитавшая в собственной башне. Кэти ее даже видела – один раз, на пиру первого сентября. Но тогда ее волновали совсем другие вещи и было не то того, чтобы рассматривать коллег.

– Какую именно?  
– Любую.  
Профессор Трелони ткнула палочкой в ближайшую полку, и на столе перед Кэти оказалась книга в темной обложке. Названия на ней то ли не было, то ли оно давно стерлось. Странно, обычно с магических фолиантов буквы даже специальными зельями удаляются с большим трудом.  
– Надеюсь, это вам поможет, профессор Мекковой, – сказала Трелони и направилась к двери.  
– Да-да, спаси… – начала Хэйди и вдруг умолкла. – Что с вами?  
Кэти подняла голову и замерла: Трелони смотрела на них пустым, ничего не выражавшим взглядом. Медленно приблизилась, наклонилась к Кэти и заговорила низким и грубым, будто не своим голосом:  
– Берегитесь! Ужас подземелий здесь, он вернулся! Пусть тот, кто однажды уходил, оставит, чтобы забрать! Оставить, чтобы забрать, и отдать, чтобы вернуть свое! Нельзя жить чужой жизнью, и дорога у каждого своя-а-а-а-а! – провыла она испорченной пластинкой и умолкла.

Они с Хэйди тоже молчали. Щеки профессора Трелони постепенно порозовели, взгляд приобрел если не осмысленность, то хотя бы лихорадочно-пьяный блеск:  
– Надо же! Библиотека! Еще ни разу меня не заносило в библиотеку! Чего только не бывает в жизни, – рассмеялась она и ушла, теперь уже окончательно.

– И что это было? – тихо спросила Кэти.  
– Не знаю. – Хэйди поёжилась. – Но в такие моменты мне спокойнее верить, что она вовсе не настоящая прорицательница. Хотя… помнится, «ужасом подземелий» когда-то называли профессора Снейпа. Не он же собрался вернуться неизвестно как? Бр-р! Кстати, что за книгу Трелони тебе всучила?  
Кэти открыла ее – осторожно, чтобы затрещавшая обложка тут же не отвалилась.  
– «Приключения прекрасной, талантливой и могущественной Лорейн, ведьмы из Приозерного Края, известной своими многочисленными добродетелями и славными делами, но павшей жертвой козней ее злых недругов», – прочитала. – М-да, с таким названием и спойлеров не надо! – Просмотрела по несколько страниц в начале, середине… Подумала, не заглянуть ли заодно в конец, но решила, что это подождет. – На любовный роман похоже. Кажется, твоя прорицательница нам тоже не очень помогла. А значит, и ее «пророчество»…  
– Любовный роман, говоришь? – Хэйди взяла у нее книгу, тоже пролистала. – Но что он тогда делает в запретной секции?

На этот вопрос Кэти ответить не могла, но предполагала, что ее просто кто-то забыл здесь в незапамятные времена, и с тех пор не интересовался. Но все-таки прихватила с собой – почитать перед сном.

***

Читала она быстро, да и «приключения» прекрасной Лорейн новизной и оригинальностью не отличались. С самого окончания Хогвартса – где эта достойная дама, сама собой, училась в Равенкло, – несчастья сыпались на нее, как из рога изобилия. Ее бросил жених-магл, узнав, что она ведьма. Ее предавали друзья, обманывали работодатели, выгоняли, кажется, даже из чистого поля, а уж тому, что проделывала с ней банда разбойников, автор посвятил страниц пятьдесят. И, кажется, самым страшным ему показалось, что бедная ведьма была вынуждена больше месяца готовить для них и убирать, причем без магии. Все описания отличались удивительной подробностью – при желании эта книга могла использоваться и как учебник по чарам, трансфигурации, защите от темной магии и уходу за магическими тварями. А еще как кулинарная и даже… хм-м… могла вполне заменить некоторые разделы знаменитой «Кама-сутры».  
В перерывах между несчастьями прекрасная ведьма страдала так длительно и пафосно, что Миртл обзавидовалась бы. Уже странице к трехсотой Кэти искренне желала ей поскорее помереть и больше не мучиться. А впереди было еще больше полутора тысяч!

***

– Ребенок, ну и видок у тебя! Ты что, всю ночь не спала?  
– Хэйди! Я, кажется, нашла! – прошептала Кэти, с третьей попытки поддевая вилкой кусок ветчины. – Там, в книге!

То, что ей было нужно, оказалось на странице тысяча четыреста восемнадцать. Прекрасная Лорейн после всех несчастий попала в замок бывшего жениха. Само собой, эта святая женщина давно не держала на него зла (что неудивительно, учитывая, что в момент расставания она качественно приложила его «Круциатусом», в те времена еще разрешенным). Как ни странно, он ей тоже обрадовался (хотя этому наверняка способствовало наличие в замке уже поднадоевшей законной жены и шестерых детей). Раньше детей было бы семеро, но вот незадача – одного из сыновей эти милые люди забыли зимой на чердаке. И теперь не пожелавший упокоиться мальчишка пугал всех непонятными звуками, а старшую дочь – еще и периодическими визитами. Добросердечная Лорейн, заручившись поддержкой хозяина дома, отправила призрак в потусторонний мир и, после трогательного (на восемь страниц) прощания со своим бывшим, отбыла на поиск новых приключений, прихватив с собой его старшую дочь-ведьму. Кэти заранее сочувствовала бедному ребенку, учитывая образ жизни его «доброй феи», но та по-быстрому отвезла девочку в Хогвартс и отправилась дальше «приключаться».

Формула освобождающего ритуала прилагалась, и, учитывая точность автора в подобных описаниях, наверняка он был действующим. Впрочем, это мог легко проверить либо хозяин дома, в котором обитало привидение, либо (если тот не владеет магией) любой взрослый колдун, заручившийся его согласием.

Кэти и Хэйди уставились друг на друга с одной и той же мыслью: «О, нет!»  
– К Макгонагалл сама пойдешь, – усмехнулась Хэйди.

***

– Ми-инни! Это же Минни, правда?! – завопила Миртл, стоило им с Макгонагалл войти. – Ты так постарела! Седые волосы! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько у тебя седых волос?! А эти морщины! – в ее голосе звучал такой восторг, будто и седина, и морщины директора Хогвартса были ее личным достижением. Хотя, зная Миртл… может, так оно и было?

– Поверить не могу, что делаю это, – пробормотала Макгонагалл. Направила в сторону Миртл палочку и громко, отчетливо заговорила: – Миртл Элизабет Уоррен, именуемая также «Плакса Миртл»! Я, Минерва Макгонагалл, директор Школы Магии и Колдовства Хогвартс…  
Дальше шла длинная латинская формула освобождающего ритуала, в общем сводившаяся к тому, что Минерва Макгонагалл позволяла Миртл покинуть место ее посмертного обитания и, наконец, упокоиться с миром. По мере ее чтения полупрозрачная, похожая на сгусток тумана фигура под потолком бледнела и бледнела, пока не исчезла совсем. Кэти показалось… нет, она точно расслышала тихое «Спасибо» перед тем, как они с директором остались в туалете вдвоем.

– Не согласитесь выпить со мной чашку чая, мисс Риддл? – сказала вдруг Макгонагалл. Само собой, Кэти согласилась.

***

В кабинете директора она до сих пор не была. Про портреты бывших директоров слышала и немного опасалась их внимания, но большинство были пустыми, а на остальных изображенные там волшебники либо спали, либо занимались своими делами. Так что вскоре Кэти немного расслабилась и потянулась ко второму печенью.  
– Не стесняйтесь, мисс Риддл. Насколько я помню, вы любите сладкое, – улыбнулась Макгонагалл, видимо, вспомнив их первую встречу. – А драконья кровь, которую я обычно добавляю в качестве фирменного ингредиента, помогает быстро восстановить силы. После ваших с профессором Макэвой поисков это не помешает.  
Кэти поблагодарила и постаралась как можно незаметнее расстегнуть пуговку на джинсах – а что, под мантией все равно не видно. Говорила же маме – надо вторые купить.

Бумаги со своего стола Макгонагалл убрала, стоило им войти. Остался только странный серебристый прибор, равномерно тикавший, как часы, но совсем на них не похожий.  
– А что это? – спросила Кэти, лишь бы не молчать. Все-таки до сих пор в директорский кабинет она попадала только в своей школе, и обычно после очередного из экспериментов, которые директор и учителя предпочитали называть «пакостями». Так что и сейчас она чувствовала себя не гостем, а провинившейся школьницей, и очень этого стеснялась.  
– Не представляю, – пожала плечами Макгонагалл. – Стоит тут уже много лет, как память о моем предшественнике. – Она взглянула на один из пустых портретов. – Невероятно тактичный и умный человек. Знаете, а ведь именно по его совету я и взяла вас на работу, – призналась она вдруг. – Сама бы могла не решиться.  
– Из-за моего родства со Слизерином?  
– Да. И еще…  
– Я очень похожа на того, кого все знали сперва под именем «Том Риддл», а потом «Лорд Волдеморт»?  
Директриса и правда вздрогнула, или показалось?  
– Да, вы очень похожи на Тома, – кивнула она. И пояснила: – Мы учились в одно время. Я, Том… Миртл… – Макгонагалл горько усмехнулась: – Сначала мне трудно было привыкнуть к мысли, что лучший студент Хогвартса мог оказаться чудовищем, потом – что его имя, наконец-то, можно произносить.  
Кэти молчала, растерянная и почти испуганная этим приступом откровенности, и директор продолжила:  
– Людям свойственно цепляться за привычное; а то и объявлять его неизменным. Вот, с теми же призраками. Мы давно привыкли к тому, что они… просто есть. Они – часть Хогвартса, его магии, его традиций. Барон всех пугает пятнами крови и гоняет Пивза, Серая Дама страдает, Миртл орёт. Первокурсники от них сперва шарахаются, но потом тоже начинают относиться как… даже не знаю, с чем сравнить. Скажем, как к недостаткам прочих предметов обстановки. Вроде: третья от двери парта в кабинете трансфигурации скрипит, лестница, ведущая к Библиотеке, должна два раза коснуться площадки и снова отъехать, прежде чем пристыкуется окончательно, а в коридоре между Залом славы и квиддичной кладовкой две плитки исчезают, так что не стоит на них наступать. Привыкают, перестают обращать внимание. А потом приходит кто-то и говорит – так нельзя, это неправильно. И все ужасаются: как он может так думать? А главное: как он может считать, что мы все это время думали неправильно? Как ужасались идеям и поступкам мисс Грейнджер, когда та решила освободить домовиков.  
– Но ведь это и правда оказалось для них опасным? – вспомнила Кэти слова профессора Макэвой.  
– К сожалению, да. Магическую связь между эльфом и хозяином нельзя было разрывать насильно. Погибло несколько домовиков, прежде чем мы поняли, что это нечто вроде…  
– Симбиоза?  
– Именно. Единственное, чего удалось добиться – возможности для эльфа разорвать магическую связь самостоятельно, чтобы найти нового хозяина, раз уж его автономное существование невозможно. – Макгонагалл помолчала и продолжила: – С тех пор прошло больше пятнадцати лет. Знаете, сколько эльфов обратилось по поводу смены владельца?  
– Меньше десятка? – наобум сказала Кэти, не представлявшая, сколько всего в Англии этих существ.  
– Ни одного.  
– Ого… У них тоже «традиции», да?  
– Вот именно, мисс Риддл. Традиции, страхи, нежелание что-то менять. Должно смениться не одно поколение, прежде чем для них это станет не просто нормальным, а хотя бы возможным. И еще должны время от времени появляться люди вроде мисс Грейнджер… или вас. Люди со свежим взглядом на мир, способные сказать другим: «Что же вы делаете?! Так нельзя!»

***

Из кабинета директора Кэти возвращалась, как на крыльях. Все-таки драконья кровь и правда потрясающе восстанавливала силы! Или все дело в словах Макгонагалл?  
– Вот так, слыхали? – сказала она то ли картинам, то ли профессору Джонс, то ли просто так, в воздух. – Не «твои личные правила, которые нарушают наши бесценные тысячелетние», а «свежий взгляд»!

И теперь Джонс может сколько угодно бурчать, что Кэти не права – что тогда с Поттером, что… ладно, эта зануда всегда найдет, к чему придраться. Но ведь мнение директора гораздо важнее!

***

Кэти уже собиралась ложиться спать, когда в дверь постучали. Странно так: два слабых, нерешительных удара, потом вдруг забарабанили, потом тишина… и снова неуверенное «тук-тук». И кого это принесло? Может, не открывать? А вдруг это… «Профессор Лонгботтом», – сказал кто-то в ее голове, причем с насмешливыми интонациями Стэна. Собственно, а почему бы ему не прийти к ней? Вдруг Невилл понял, что она никакой не ребенок, а уже взрослая, умная ведьма? И что прятаться в теплице, когда тебе плохо, куда лучше вдвоем?

Ладно, кто бы там ни был – Невилл, Слагхорн, Макгонагалл или гигантский кальмар – надо открыть.

Но на пороге стоял человек, которого Кэти меньше всего ожидала увидеть в таком месте и в такой час.  
– Мисс Уизли?  
Рози Уизли прерывисто вздохнула и, не поздоровавшись, выпалила:  
– Мисс Риддл! А правду говорят, будто вы змееуст?  
– Допустим, – насторожилась Кэти, пожалев, что ее палочка осталась на столе.

Одна из самых примерных и, надо сказать, незаметных студенток за полночь спустилась в подземелье, чтобы спросить преподавательницу, которую видит трижды в неделю, умеет ли та говорить со змеями? Дикость какая-то. Или она тоже с кем-то поспорила, как Поттер тогда, в феврале? Или это вообще не Рози, а кто-то под обороткой? Но вел себя этот «кто-то» совершенно как настоящая Рози: переминался с ноги на ногу, буравил взглядом пол и дергал висевший на шее кулончик. В общем, был явно взволнован.

– Мисс Риддл… Понимаете… – Рози, наконец, перестала искать что-то у себя под ногами, подняла взгляд и куда решительнее закончила: – Мисс Риддл, у нас проблемы!  



	12. «Ужас подземелий»

– Проблемы _у вас_ или _из-за вас_? – уточнила Кэти, когда Рози, отодвинув одну из картин, открыла спрятанную за ней дверь и первой нырнула в полутемный тоннель. Издали тянуло землей, зеленью и ночной свежестью – видимо, они были в одном из тайных выходов из замка.  
– В общем… сами увидите.  
  
Первым Кэти увидела Джима Поттера – именно он встретил их у выхода из тоннеля. Похоже, стоило склониться к версии «из-за вас». Но что именно произошло? Почему они оба здесь в такой час? И почему обратились за помощью к ней, а не к более опытным преподавателям?  
  
– Что-то случилось с Хагридом? – спросила Кэти, когда из темноты показалась его хижина. Окна в ней не светились, значит, хозяин или спал, или…  
– Нет. – Рози.  
– Да. – Джим.  
Рози удивленно взглянула на него – казалось, для нее услышанное тоже было новостью.  
– Но ведь… – начала, но Джим только буркнул:  
– Тихо ты! Сама увидишь.  
  
Они действительно увидели – как только зашли в дом, и Джим зажег стоявшую на столе лампу.  
«Вы убили Хагрида?!» – чуть не завопила Кэти, глядя на распростертое на полу тело.  
Потом присмотрелась и поняла, что на мертвого тот не похож – скорее уж, на того, к кому применили «Петрификус». Нет, тоже не то: после «замораживающего» заклинания ноги сдвинуты, а руки вытянуты вдоль тела. У Хагрида обе подняты, будто он пытался закрыться ими, защититься от чего-то.  
Рози повела себя и вовсе странно: не стала расспрашивать, что случилось, или махать палочкой, пытаясь понять это самостоятельно, как, наверное, стала бы Кэти, обнаружив своего друга и профессора в таком состоянии. Уставилась отчаянным взглядом на Джима:  
– Где он?!  
А тот, вместо того, чтобы указать на пол со словами: «Да вот лежит, ты что, не заметила занявшего почти всю комнату великана?», пробормотал:  
– Уполз. Туда, в Запретный лес.  
Рози охнула и опустилась на ближайший стул, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
– Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что происходит? На него кто-то напал? Змея? – предположила Кэти, сама не веря в это. Обитатели леса на Хагрида в жизни не нападали. Но зачем-то ее спрашивали о парселтанге?  
  
– Это… – начала Рози и замялась, и Поттер закончил за нее:  
– Василиск.  
– Что-о?! Он же дохлый был! – Кэти обернулась к Поттеру: – Мы же с тобой вместе видели скелет!  
Воображение быстро подкинуло картинку: некто вроде прекрасной Лорейн спускается в подземелье, оживляет василиска и тот, пообедав… Но Кэти тут же отмахнулась: нашла время фантазировать!  
  
Поттер развел руками:  
– Это новый. В смысле, недавно вылупился. И Хагрид…  
  
О, нет! До Кэти и раньше доходили слухи, что этому любителю магических монстров плевать на запрет на селекцию и разведение некоторых существ, и даже, будучи «одержимым гербологом», она его понимала... Но не до такой же степени! Чем он вообще думал?! Вывести василиска, одну из самых опасных магических тварей, даже не будучи змееустом? И как он надеялся с ним договариваться? Как Винки с кошкой: я тебе кормежку, а ты помурлычешь, то есть, пошипишь?!  
  
Кэти подняла взгляд на растерянных школьников. Что же ей делать?  
Она точно знала, что бы сделала на их месте: стащила в больничном крыле или сварила сама настойку мандрагоры, привела в чувство Хагрида, а потом они как-нибудь отловили бы василиска. Но Джим и Рози не стали действовать самостоятельно, они обратились за помощью к ней. К преподавателю. Значит, и надо вести себя, как преподаватель. Как взрослый.  
  
– Его надо доставить в больничное крыло.  
– Но ведь тогда…  
– «Все всё узнают», мисс Уизли? Учитывая, насколько опасен тот, кто сейчас ползает по лесу, поверьте – это к лучшему.  
  
***  
  
Следующие три часа Кэти в компании спешно разбуженного Слагхорна работала над зельем из мандрагоры. Так что утром проспала и завтрак (к счастью, Винки не смогла допустить, чтобы в их с кошкой комнате кто-то умирал с голоду, и принесла кофе, омлет и несколько тостов), и нашествие на школу колонии акромантулов.  
  
К обеду Хагрид пришел в себя, а сразу после окончания занятий Макгонагалл объявила об экстренном учительском собрании. Кэти тоже пригласили. Надо же – за год ни разу в директорском кабинете не побывала, а тут уже второй раз за сутки!  
  
***  
  
– Рубеус, скажи мне, что это неправда! – начала Макгонагалл, стоило всем занять места вокруг стола. – И по Запретному лесу сейчас не ползает василиск!  
Хагрид развел руками:  
– Ну дык… А где ж ему еще ползать-то? Как ночью перестал меня слушать, так и… поминай, как звали. Может, еще вернется? – с надеждой уставился он на Макгонагалл, но та только головой покачала:  
– Поверить не могу… Рубеус, мы же просили тебя не увлекаться разведением этих своих… «ну он же такая лапочка»! Чего стоила та дракониха, которую дети вынуждены были отправить в румынский заповедник!  
– Ну, эт еще когда было!  
– А неуловимая химера, которая несколько месяцев подряд появлялась в Хогсмиде?  
– Дык поймали ж!  
– Поймали, – вздохнула директор. – Огнекрабы, головоноги, ухокрылы… Пятиглазая фиолетовая "лиса", которую тебе, видите ли, "подарили". Кто там еще был только за последние двадцать лет? Я старалась закрывать на это глаза, веря, что ты – преподаватель Хогварта – хоть как-то контролируешь свои… страсти. Но василиск! Рубеус, о чем ты думал?! Как ты мог подвергнуть такой опасности всех нас? Неужели забыл, чем едва не закончилось последнее открытие Тайной комнаты?  
Хагрид опустил голову, а Кэти порадовалась, что они не знают про «самое последнее».  
– Дык тот змей был старый и злющий, а этот же махонький совсем! – заступился он за своего подопечного, но Макгонагалл это не впечатлило.  
– Извини, но мое терпение на исходе, – ответила она. И уже громче, «официальным тоном», продолжила: – Рубеус Хагрид, вы уволены! Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы собрать вещи и навсегда покинуть школу?  
– Но… – он вцепился пальцами в волосы. – Куда ж я пойду-то?  
– Не знаю! – в голосе Макгонагалл слышалось настоящее отчаяние. Ясно было, что это решение далось ей нелегко. Тем более, понимания у прочих преподавателей оно не вызвало: все разом заговорили, убеждая ее не принимать таких суровых мер. Уверяли, что Хагриду, за всю жизнь почти носа за школьную ограду не высунувшему, нелегко придется.  
  
Кэти тоже расстроилась: ну вот, повела себя, «как нормальный преподаватель»! Окончательно испортила человеку жизнь, а ему и так досталось. Мерлин, и что теперь делать?! Лучше бы и правда тайком настойку мандрагоры сварила, попросив о помощи не Слагхорна, а Поттера – уж если он курсовую по зельям пишет, правильно нарезать ингредиенты и смешать в нужной пропорции сумел бы.  
  
– Но, Минерва!  
– Хватит, декан Лонгботтом! Вы уже забыли, как утром размещали в Выручай-комнате семейство акромантулов?  
Хагрид вскинул голову:  
– Так вы… того… о них позабот’лись? Ох, Минни… директор, тоиссь! До чего ж вы человек добрый! Ну точь-в-точь Дамблдор покойный! – Обвел взглядом всех: – И вам спасибо, что заступились, вовек не забуду. А я… Ну что подел’ешь, виноват – так виноват, – Хагрид поднялся и тяжело переступая, ссутулившись, пошел к двери.  
– Но… директор Макгонагалл, – все еще не желал смириться Невилл. Но та взглянула сердито, и он не стал настаивать. Остальные и вовсе молчали.  
  
Дверь за Хагридом закрылась.  
Кэти перевела дыхание. «Я идиотка», – мысленно сказала себе. Представила еще, как великий Слизерин умирает со смеху, глядя на нее, и цинично пожелала ему недолго мучиться.  
  
– Прошу прощения, коллеги, но вы меня удивляете, – сказала, поднимаясь. – Поверить в то, что василиска, короля змей, мог вывести почти не владеющий магией полувеликан! В то время как доподлинно известно, что это под силу только змееусту, а… – подняла голову, с удовольствием отметив, что завладеть всеобщим вниманием ей удалось, и закончила – с тем же чувством, с которым в шесть лет прыгала в городской бассейн с самой высокой вышки: – А нам опять же доподлинно известно, что змееуст в Хогвартсе только один.  
– Что вы имеете в виду, мисс Риддл?  
– Что Хагрид здесь совершенно ни при чем, директор. Конечно, я благодарна ему, что он старался меня выгородить… Он очень хороший человек. Но именно поэтому я не могу допустить, чтобы его обвинили… чтобы его снова обвинили в том, чего он не совершал.  
– То есть… это вы?! Но... зачем? – директриса была явно потрясена. И если бы только она! В сторону Невилла Кэти старалась не смотреть – не была уверена, что сможет вынести его разочарованного взгляда. А может, он теперь смотрит на нее с отвращением? Или с ненавистью? Нет уж, лучше не знать. – Зачем вы это сделали, мисс Риддл?  
  
Ответа на этот вопрос у нее не было. Но, может быть, для змееуста и потомка Слизерина и не нужны причины? Достаточно неопределенно пожать плечами – и все присутствующие их сами себе прекрасно выдумают.  
  
Впрочем, один человек точно хотел не выдумывать, а разобраться во всем:  
– И когда вам пришла эта замечательная мысль, мисс Риддл?  
Пришлось рассказать Хэйди, как лазила в Тайную комнату. «Если не верите, спросите Миртл», – хотела сказать, но вовремя вспомнила, что спрашивать уже некого. Наврала, что при виде скелета василиска у нее взыграли не зельеварские, а родственные чувства. Вот и решила возродить клыкастую фамильную гордость. Хэйди слушала недоверчиво, то и дело задавала уточняющие вопросы. Кэти отвечала, больше всего желая, чтобы все наконец закончилось, и она могла пойти к себе, собирать вещи. Как же обидно было уезжать домой за неделю до окончания работы над курсовыми! Но ничего – профессор Слагхорн справится, проверит шесть лишних свитков. Тем более, на предварительных этапах там было все в порядке. Кстати, еще вопрос – домой ли она едет? Или в Азкабан? Нет, глупости – от василиска никто не пострадал… пока. Так что выгонят – и все. Ничего, не пропадет. Даже если не устроится сразу куда-нибудь – будет помогать родителям на ферме. Томми с мамой наверняка обрадуются, что она сама будет за своей теплицей присматривать.  
А у Хагрида есть только один дом – Хогвартс.  
  
– А где вы взяли живую жабу, мисс Риддл? – никак не желала отвязаться Хэйди. Нет, конечно, Кэти было приятно, что подруга не поверила сходу в ее виновность… просто не было сейчас сил отвечать на «профессиональные» вопросы бывшего аврора.  
– Заказала… – буркнула, проглотив издевательское «по интернету». – А потом она ускакала куда-то, – предупредила она следующий вопрос. – Можно, я уже пойду, а?  
– Подождите, мисс Риддл, – поднялся Невилл. Неужели тоже не поверил? Против воли сердце радостно ёкнуло…  
  
Но договорить он не успел – в кабинет, распахнув дверь, влетела Рози Уизли.  
– Хагрид тут ни при чем! – заявила с порога. – Он просто выгораживает…  
– Мы знаем, мисс Уизли, – казалось, при виде нее Макгонагалл с трудом удалось сдержать улыбку, но голос все равно звучал ровно и даже строго. – Мисс Риддл нам все рассказала.  
– А-а-а… Да? – Только что пылавшая благородным гневом девчонка сдулась. – Ну-у… тогда ладно. – Уже взялась за ручку двери, но вдруг повернулась: – Меня теперь исключат, да?  
– Вас?! – Макгонагалл.  
– Но за что? – Невилл.  
Рози тоже удивленно перевела взгляд с директора на Невилла, потом – на Кэти.  
– Но ведь это мой василиск, – сказала наконец.  
– Ваш?  
– Рози?  
– Но это невозможно!  
  
Все потрясенно-неверяще загомонили, а Кэти вот ей сразу поверила. «Трансформационное зелье». Не каждый петух сумеет снести яйцо, а только тот, который изначально был курицей. Иногда подобная трансформация происходит естественным путем, но если нет – можно поймать нужный момент и воспользоваться зельем. И как она сразу не подумала, что Хагриду его точно не сварить – по крайней мере, без помощи того, кто чуть лучше владеет чарами? Так что, даже если идея вывести василиска принадлежала ему – без помощников он не обошелся.  
  
– Чего я только не видела за столько лет в школе, но чтобы василиска никак поделить не могли!.. – Снова Хэйди. Фыркнула в кулак, и вдруг не сдержалась, расхохоталась в голос:  
– Ой, не могу! «Василиск на троих»! Может, вы его еще распилите, как тот древний мужик предлагал, когда две тетки младенца не поделили?  
– Может, пусть сначала найдут? – тоже засмеялся Невилл.  
– Ага. И устроим им очную ставку! – Хэйди.  
– Главное, чтобы он нас первым не нашел, – буркнула Меган Джонс, но, вместо того, чтобы вернуть беседу в серьезное русло, эта фраза будто выбила затычку в бочке. Теперь хохотали все. Портреты, учителя… Даже сама Меган. Недоумевающе улыбалась Рози, вздрагивали плечи у «педагогично» отвернувшейся Макгонагалл… Даже зависший под потолком Бинс хихикал, прикрывшись прозрачной ладонью.  
  
Но вот всеобщее веселье схлынуло так же внезапно, как началось.  
  
– Рози, я понимаю, что ты хочешь защитить своего друга и учителя, но неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то поверит, будто третьекурсница… – начал Невилл, но Рози его перебила:  
– Это был мой курсовой проект. Хотите – проверьте. Профессор Джонс! – повернулась она к своему декану. – Вы же сами там, еще в феврале, вторую подпись ставили.  
– Меган? – теперь директор смотрела на нее. – Хочешь сказать, что ты…  
– Что-то не помню, чтобы я подписывала тему «Разведение василисков в домашних условиях», – нахмурилась та.  
– А «Восстановление некоторых видов редких магических существ, считавшихся вымершими?» – спросила Рози.  
Кэти хмыкнула: услышав такую формулировку, сам великий предок удавился бы от зависти.  
Меган Джонс покраснела.  
– Но подождите, – не сдавалась Хэйди. – В теме курсовой всегда есть список необходимых материалов. Меган, неужели вас не насторожили такие пункты, как «петушиное яйцо» и «живая жаба»?  
– Я не долистала до списка, – едва слышно ответила она. – Решила, что Рози, – она запнулась, и Хэйди ехидно продолжила: «Умная девочка». Меган спрятала лицо в ладонях и совсем убитым голосом подтвердила: – Именно. К тому же, первым ее тему подписал Хагрид. Или только я считаю, что подпись декана – чистая формальность?  
Похоже, остальные деканы были с ней согласны.  
– Хагрид тоже список не читал, – пояснила Рози. – Он так обрадовался, что я его предмет беру… Вы же знаете – обычно по «Уходу…» мало кто желает специализироваться.  
– Потрясающе, – подытожила Макгонагалл. – Кажется, я единственная, кто читал темы работ своих студентов от корки до корки? – Кэти тоже читала все работы очень внимательно, но решила промолчать. Почему-то расстроенный вид равенкловского декана совсем не радовал, как и тот факт, что она тоже могла ошибаться. – И что нам теперь делать?  
– А что тут делать? Как правильно сказал профессор Лонгботтом – ловить.  
– Замечательная мысль, мисс Риддл. Сейчас же вызовем специалистов из Министерства, – предложила Макгонагалл.  
– Нет! – вдруг крикнула Рози.  
– В чем дело, мисс Уизли?  
– Не надо! Не надо никого из Министерства! Они же могут ему чем-нибудь повредить!  
– Обязательно повредят.  
– И желательно, пока он не повредил кому-то другому.  
– Но… он же маленький! – Рози захлопала глазами – вот-вот расплачется. – Он и так уже испугался… наверное. Мисс Риддл! Вы ведь нам поможете?  
«Что?!»  
  
Кэти очень хотела уточнить, что василиск – не обычная змея, которой змееуст может просто приказать – и та послушается. С ним действительно придется договариваться, а уж получится ли у нее… Но сначала его надо найти.  
  
– Да. Конечно, помогу.  
  
В конце концов, он ведь и правда маленький. «Лапочка», как сказал бы Хагрид.  
По Запретному лесу ползает лапочка-василиск… Маленький, напуганный… и смертельно опасный для всех, в том числе любого змееуста. Мерлин, и во что она ввязывается?!  
  
– Ну что ж… надеюсь, вам удастся найти этого «малыша» и договориться с ним, – подытожила Макгонагалл, после того, как Кэти убедила всех присутствующих (кроме, разве что, себя самой), что ей встреча с василиском ничем не грозит. – И что трех дней вам хватит. Если не справитесь – придется звать министерских: я не смогу и дальше рисковать жизнями студентов. Да, и еще, – она повернулась к Рози. – Сто пятьдесят баллов с Равенкло, мисс Уизли.  
Рози только кивнула – кажется, ее мысли были далеко от этого кабинета. Зато на Меган Джонс было больно смотреть.  



	13. Тропинки Запретного леса

Из трех дней, отпущенных директором на поиски василиска, заканчивался уже второй. А зеленой хвостатой «лапочки» и след простыл. Нахальная змеюка будто испарилась! Даже обычные змеи почти не встречались, а из тех, с кем удалось поговорить, с ним никто не сталкивался.  
_– Ну и где тебя нос-с-сит?_ – шипела Кэти, пробираясь по лесу.

Пока еще можно было что-то разглядеть, она напряженно вглядывалась в зеркальце, стараясь не пропустить, если вдруг в траве мелькнет ярко-зеленая полоса с красным хохолком. По ее подсчетам, сейчас змей должен быть длиной не меньше ярда – а такого трудно не заметить. Без зеркальца искать не решалась, подозревая, что для нее взгляд василиска уже опасен. Конечно, он еще маленький, и Хагрида ему удалось только парализовать, но, как Кэти считала, того не убило бы даже падение на макушку бетонной плиты.

На поиски она всегда ходила одна, хотя в компанию к ней напрашивались и Хагрид («Ну дык… я тут каждый кустик знаю»), и Хэйди («Подумаешь, на вашем змеином языке не говорю! Зато могу морду набить»), и даже Рози («Но это же мой василиск!»). Кэти отказала всем, объяснив, что в поисках ей не особо поможет знание местности, поскольку василиск ее знает примерно так же, и что ее задача его поймать, а не убить и не «набить морду». И желательно при этом обойтись без лишних жертв.

Когда темнело – возвращалась в школу. Не из страха перед обычными ужасами Запретного леса – там уже давно не осталось никого, кроме палочников, которым василиск не страшен, и всякой немагической мелюзги, вроде зайцев или белок, которые его не чувствовали. Просто искать его в темноте было почти бесполезно.

Первыми, еще в тот же день, когда змей уполз на вольные хлеба, из леса сбежали акромантулы. Оно и понятно, им василиск внушал ужас даже тогда, когда не охотился именно на них. Их вожак, Арагог Второй, вызвал на переговоры сначала Хагрида, но, когда ему объяснили, что тот временно недоступен, согласился на Макгонагалл. Сначала она и слышать не хотела, чтобы в школе обитало множество огромных плотоядных пауков, но потом кто-то вспомнил о «Выручай-комнате».  
– Она же двадцать лет не открывалась. Мы давно пришли к выводу, что эта часть Хогватса так и не восстановилась после «Адского пламени». Впрочем, если тебе, Невилл, удастся ее открыть…  
Удалось.

Кентавры тоже сначала вели переговоры через своего родственника, Фиренце, но тот в конце концов рявкнул, что он им не сова, и пусть со своими просьбами, больше напоминавшими требования, обращаются непосредственно к директору. К счастью, в этот момент у ворот появилась профессор Макэвой и моментально сумела наладить контакт с их вождем.

Прочее зверье, включая фестралов и гиппогрифов, никого не спрашивало, просто заняло лужайку перед хижиной Хагрида, как-то договорившись между собой. Домовики подкармливали их – как подозревала Кэти, по прямому приказу Макгонагалл. Наверняка директриса была куда мягче и чувствительней, чем старалась казаться.

Кэти изо всех сил хотела быть полезной, и очень расстраивалась, видя, что у нее ничего не выходит. Интересно, а у Томми получилось бы договориться с этой зеленой заразой? Может, пригласить его сюда? Но сейчас, когда Хогвартс на осадном положении, без разрешения директора никого дальше ограды не пропустят.  
И стоит ли рассказывать директору, кто на самом деле ее брат? А остальным?  
Если бы не признание Тома, что он сам не понимает, что с ним происходит и каким будет следующий миг его жизни, Кэти и в голову бы не пришло выдать его тайну. Но сейчас решила, что безопасность ее студентов важнее. Неужели она все-таки становится понемногу «настоящим преподавателем»?

***

И снова «внеочередное» собрание, теперь в учительской, за плотно закрытыми дверями. Даже портреты вежливо попросили удалиться и не подслушивать.  
Кэти даже удивилась, насколько спокойно коллеги восприняли новость, что почти год проработали вместе с сестрой того, чье имя до сих пор не привыкли произносить вслух. Неужели за двадцать лет воспоминания сгладились даже у непосредственных участников? Или все уже успели напридумывать такого, по сравнению с чем ее рассказ о посмертных приключениях брата и родителей оказался вполне будничным и даже скучным?

– Значит, ваш брат ничего не помнит о своем прошлом? – на всякий случай уточнила Макгонагалл.  
– Вроде, нет, – ответила Кэти. Кажется, настолько неуверенно, что директор снова насторожилась. Кэти ее понимала: человек, который отвечает за жизни множества детей, не имеет права на ошибку. Потому и не стала скрывать, что с Томми в последнее время происходит странное: магические силы растут, причем очень быстро, но память о прошлом не возвращается – разве что непонятными ему самому ощущениями. Может ли она вернуться полностью (если Хогвартс, его обстановка или магия окажутся более мощным триггером, чем зайчик на ёлке) и что тогда будет – на этот вопрос у нее ответа не было.

– А у нас вообще есть выбор? – вдруг спросила профессор Джонс. Кэти так и замерла: уж от нее она точно не ожидала поддержки! – Ничего подобного Хогвартс не знал больше двадцати лет! В Выручай-комнате, если помните, теперь живет колония акромантулов…  
– Ну, по крайней мере, комната открылась – тоже впервые за двадцать лет, – оптимистично уточнил Невилл. Джонс кивнула и продолжила:  
– Весь двор заняло племя кентавров…  
– Они неприлично ругаются и пристают к школьницам, – добавила мадам Бербидж.  
– Это еще вопрос, кто к кому пристает, – проворчала Хэйди и почему-то покраснела. Кэти замерла: похоже, ей не показалось, что утренняя беседа Бейна с хаффлпаффским деканом была слишком нежной для обсуждения графика обедов? Но тут же выбросила это из головы: куда важнее было, что решит совет. Неужели они до сих пор боятся Тома – даже такого? Или просто думают, что от его присутствия будет только хуже? Хотя куда уж хуже: школа и так напоминала осажденный замок, куда стекаются за защитой жители разоренных войной деревень.  
Но, кажется, для того, чтобы пригласить в школу человека, который когда-то был Лордом Волдемортом, этого недостаточно.

***

Мерлин приземлился на лужайку перед домом Хагрида уже в сумерках. Вернее, для Кэти туда приземлился ее брат: расставленные ноги не достают до земли больше чем на ярд, вытянутые руки держат что-то невидимое. Спрыгнул, погладил это невидимое, что-то сказал ему, отправляя пастись в общее стадо. И только тогда повернулся к сестре, давно научившейся не вмешиваться в разговоры этих двоих.  
– Томми! Как же здорово, что ты приехал! Мне и правда нужна твоя помощь.

***

Вопреки то ли ожиданиям, то ли опасениям Кэти, Хогвартс у брата не вызвал никаких воспоминаний.  
– Здесь красиво, – ответил он на ее робкое «Ну, как?» И тут же сердито заверил: – И я точно уверен, что ни разу в жизни здесь не был. Довольна?  
– А черт его знает, – пожала плечами она. Но на душе стало чуть легче.  
Может, и правда не вспомнит? И все пройдет без сучка-задоринки? Нет, правда – зачем ему нужны те воспоминания о прошлом? Жил без них двадцать с лишним лет, и дальше справится. Да, Том теперь – не самый великий волшебник, но зато хороший человек. Его любят и родители, и они со Стэном… И чертова уйма девиц с конюшни. Кэти как-то назвала их «безотказными», а братец только хмыкнул: «Да это я им не отказываю». И так усмехнулся, что у нее тут же пропала охота продолжать разговор.  
Мерлин вон тоже его любит. А он, если верить учебникам, не просто невидимая лошадь, а почти разумное существо… хм-м, прямо как василиск.  
Кстати, о василиске…

Кэти, пока они с Томом спускались в подземелье и ужинали, коротко рассказала ему обо всем. К ее удивлению, братец опасностью происходившего в замке не проникся. Даже посмеялся:  
– Значит, детишки «из научного интереса» вывели василиска! И правда – хорошая школа этот ваш Хогвартс! Не знаешь, порнофильмы тут не снимают в качестве курсовой по магловедению?  
Кэти скривилась:  
– Перестань! Только шуточек в духе Стэна мне сейчас не хватает! Так ты мне… нам поможешь?  
– Раз уж я здесь… – Том отодвинул тарелку, поднялся: – Ну что, идем искать твою неуловимую змеюку?  
Тут уже растерялась она:  
– Как, сейчас? Но ведь уже ночь!  
– Ему все равно, ночь или день. Зрение для большинства змей не существенно, они больше ориентируются на колебания почвы и воздуха. И на запахи.  
– Зато мне не все равно! – Выходить из теплой, светлой и уютной комнаты в ночной лес не хотелось совершенно. – У меня-то нормальное зрение, и хотелось бы видеть, на что именно я могу наступить в опасном лесу. Неужели нельзя до утра подождать?  
Том объяснил подробнее:  
– С каждым днем, который он проводит вдали от людей, с ним сложнее и сложнее договориться. Да, василиски живут очень долго, но именно в первые месяцы закладывается основа: будет ли он вообще подчиняться магу. Ты же сама говорила, что ни разу за все время не встретила и намека на то, что он до сих пор в лесу. Иногда счет идет на дни, и чем меньше мы упустим, тем лучше. Так что я иду прямо сейчас… кстати, тебе и правда лучше остаться, – вдруг решил Том, но эта идея не пришлась по душе уже Кэти.  
– И не надейся, я никуда тебя одного не отпущу. В конце концов, я лучше знаю эти места.  
– Уверена? – улыбнулся Том, но от пояснений отказался, а ее вопросов будто не услышал.

***

Ночью в Запретном лесу оказалось не страшнее, чем днем, а света от двух «Люмосов» вполне хватало, чтобы и видеть, куда ступаешь, и вовремя отводить с пути опасные ветви, и подныривать под относительно безопасные.

– Не представляю, с чего ты взял, что мы встретим его именно сегодня? Я три дня тут бродила, а эта зеленая тварь даже носа не высунула.  
– А ты очень хотела, чтобы она высунула нос?  
– Конеч… – начала Кэти, но после тихого «И даже мысленно не желала отсрочить момент вашей встречи?» призналась: – Ну, страшно было, конечно. Но это же не могло повлиять?.. Или могло?  
– На его решение встречаться с тобой? Уверен, что все именно так и было. Кэти, ты же сама сказала: он еще маленький. Значит, он мыслит, чувствует и ведет себя как ребенок. А дети очень чувствительны к эмоциям окружающих. Вспомни: разве ты сама в детстве не могла моментально сказать, в каком настроении родители домой возвращались? Хорошо ли у них прошел день, или что-то расстроило?  
– А-а… Да… – согласилась она. – Думаешь, он тоже?..  
– Уверен в этом.  
– Вообще-то я и сейчас побаиваюсь, – вздохнула Кэти. – А ты разве нет?  
Том покачал головой.  
– Представь, что ты просто ищешь кого-то из заблудившихся учеников. Надеюсь, своих студентов ты не боишься?  
Кэти хмыкнула. Рядом с Томми действительно все было по-другому. Как же хорошо, что он согласился приехать!

Представить василиска своим учеником у нее не получилось, зато прогулка по ночному лесу пробудила другие воспоминания – достаточно приятные, чтобы не отпугнуть «малыша» страхом или неуверенностью.  
_– А помниш-ш-шь,_ – прошипела она, выполняя просьбу брата разговаривать только на парселтанге, – _как мы в пятом классе в поход ходили?_  
_– Такое забудеш-ш-шь…_  
Они, посмеиваясь и то и дело перебивая друг друга, вспоминали ту, давнюю (еще в немагической школе) «прогулку» по лесу. Как всем классом топали по бездорожью, пробирались по узким расщелинам и карабкались на оставшиеся от схода лавин камни. Как ныли те, кто надел неподходящую обувь или оказался не готов к подобным испытаниям, и как (со всё более фальшивым энтузиазмом) их подбадривали тоже измученные преподаватели. И как, выйдя в долину, образованную руслом сильно обмелевшей реки, они обнаружили там Стэна с компанией. Чертовы третьеклашки добрались до этого места другой, куда более легкой дорогой!  
Прикольнее всего было обсуждать это на парселтанге. Кэти никогда раньше не говорила на нем так долго: со змеями, в массе своей довольно примитивными существами, было не о чем, а с Томом или мамой – незачем, ведь на человеческом языке выразить любую мысль куда проще. Так что она давно привыкла относиться к своему таланту как к забавной, но непрактичной особенности, вроде умения шевелить ушами или поочередно сгибать фаланги пальцев.  
А сейчас едва сдерживала хохот, напоминая брату о приключениях десятилетней давности и стараясь обойтись простыми и немногочисленными словами змеиного языка: как они потратили кучу времени, устанавливая палатки; как пошел дождь и одна, подмытая, все равно рухнула на завизжавших от испуга девчонок; как они драпали от разлившейся речки, и как их потом забирали на вертолетах с неудавшейся (а по мнению Кэти, очень даже удавшейся) школьной экскурсии.

_– Тиш-ш-ше,_ – вдруг перебил ее Том. – _С-слыш-ши-шь?_  
Кэти тоже давно обратила внимание на странный шум, но решила, что это какое-то животное – они же все-таки в лесу. Василиск бы наверняка шуршал травой, а не хрустел ломавшимися под ногами ветками.  
Том резко обернулся:  
– Хоменум Ревелио! – и вспышка заклинания на миг обрисовала под одним из деревьев что-то бесформенное, размером с толстого человека… или парочку худощавых подростков. И тут же на этом месте ничего не оказалось. – Вылезайте, я вас нашел. Да-да, вы, под мантией!  
Кэти не успела удивиться, как под тем же деревом засиял серебристый свет… от мантии невидимки! А вылезли из-под нее… Ну конечно, кто же еще!

_– Мис-с-стер Поттер, мис-с-с Уизли, что вы тут делаете?_ – спросила она все еще на парселтанге.  
Поттер, само собой, ничего не понял, но оценил:  
– Круто! У меня папа тоже так умел, но потом разучился.  
– Вы не ответили на… Какого черта вы тут делаете?! А ну, быстро домой!  
– Мисс Риддл, я очень волновалась, и Джим…  
– Предложил ей вас сопровождать. И мантией-невидимкой поделился.  
– Прекрасно, – Кэти понадеялась, что эти идиоты не поймут ее восклицание в буквальном смысле. – А сами, мистер Поттер, зачем припёрлись? Почему без вас ни одно дерь… происшествие не обходится?  
– Не мог же я допустить, чтобы папина мантия без присмотра по лесу гуляла? Тем более, папа уверен, что она надежно заперта в нижнем ящике шкафа в их с мамой спальне.  
– Думаю, вам и правда пора домой, – вмешался в их беседу Том. – Вместе с мантией.  
– То есть, с вами нам по лесу ходить нельзя, а одним – можно? – прищурился Поттер. – А если с нами что-нибудь случится? Мы ведь уже далеко зашли!  
– Мисс Риддл вас проводит, – сказал Том «тем самым», не предполагавшим возражений, тоном, который Кэти если и могла стерпеть, то только от мамы.  
– Не проводит, – буркнула. – Даже не надейся выставить меня отсюда!

Пререкались они на парселтанге, так что Поттеру с Уизли осталось только слушать. Аргументы брата сводились к тому, что ученикам нечего делать ночью в лесу, где ползает потенциально опасное для них существо. И вообще – название «Запретный лес» ей о чем-нибудь говорит?

– Ноги их тут быть не должно! – подытожил он уже на понятном всем английском.  
– Это если без преподавателя. А сейчас с ними двое взрослых магов. Томм… – Кэти прикусила язык: называть его «по-детски» при посторонних точно не стоило. – Том, ты сам вспомни: магистр Джеремия не боялся брать нас, студентов, в лес. Даже за день до полнолуния!  
– Магистр Джеремия – старый, мудрый, и… очень сильный маг. А ты, – он умолк, но в его молчании явно угадывалось «сама недалеко от своих студентов ушла».  
– Так или иначе, я их учитель. Я за них отвечаю и мне решать…  
– Мистер Риддл! – все-таки не выдержала Рози. Обращалась она к Тому, наверняка рассудив, в именно он главный в их компании. Кстати, когда он успел главным стать? – Не прогоняйте нас, ну пожалуйста! Это же мой василиск. Я очень за него беспокоюсь.  
Том вздохнул, подошел поближе к девочке.  
– И что ты ему скажешь, когда найдем? «Здравствуй, я твоя мама»? Кстати, не хочешь попробовать произнести это на парселтанге?  
Рози не захотела, только еще раз попросила: «Пожалуйста». И Том сдался:  
– Раз уж твоя учительница ручается, что глаз с тебя не спустит…  
– Да-да! Все будет хорошо! – тут же пообещала Кэти.

***

Дальше пошли вчетвером.  
Разговаривать Том по-прежнему предпочитал на парселтанге. Предполагалось, что не знающие его будут молчать, но они все равно перешептывались и явно спорили друг с другом: нужно ли отдать кому-то что-то, потому что «это же его, а не наше», или «кто нашел, тот и хозяин и вообще – ты спятила, такими вещами разбрасываться?» Кэти не выдержала первой:  
– Что там у вас еще?  
Но обратилась Рози не к ней, а к Тому:  
– Мистер Риддл! У меня…  
– «У нас», – сердито перебил Поттер, и она согласилась:  
– У нас есть одна вещь, которая, кажется, принадлежит вам. – Том взглянул вопросительно, но она только щелкнула замочком той штуковины, которую всегда таскала на шее. Как Кэти раньше думала – чтобы было что дергать, когда волнуется. Оказалось, что это еще и хранилище для…  
– Ой, ни фига ж себе! – не сдержалась она.

На ладони у Рози темнел небольшой квадратный камушек. В свете их палочек ясно виднелся выгравированный на нем знак: круг в треугольнике и пересекавшая их линия.

Том задумчиво смотрел на когда-то принадлежавшую Певереллам реликвию.  
– Да-а… эта вещь и правда много лет назад была собственностью… моей семьи.  
– А сейчас – нашей! – перебил его Поттер, но Том к нему даже не повернулся.  
– Откуда он у тебя? – спросил.

Рози рассказала, что камень нашел ее младший кузен, Альбус. Давно, еще на первом курсе. И, вместе с Джимом и Скорпи, они начали решать, кого с его помощью оживить. Когда Скорпи дошел до Гриндельвальда, а Джим – до Рудольфа Дизеля, Рози отобрала у них камень, заявив, что его надо передать кому-нибудь из взрослых. От этого ее отговорили, объяснив, что взрослым подобные вещи вообще доверять нельзя – им вечно всякие глупости в голову приходят. Но и возвращать его Рози отказалась напрочь – чтобы мальчишки для своих глупостей не использовали.

– Значит, ты уже больше двух лет носишь в своем медальончике артефакт, за который многие серьезные и могущественные волшебники отдали бы что угодно? – с усмешкой уточнил Том. Рози пожала плечами, но вид у нее был явно смущенный. – А знаешь… Ты очень интересный человек, Роза Уизли. Пусть он и дальше у тебя будет.  
Том вернул камень во все еще раскрытый медальон с выдавленной на верхней части розой. Защелкнул замочек и тут же отпустил, но Рози почему-то покраснела:  
– Спасибо.  
Поттер, отвернувшись, едва слышно пробормотал: «Выпендрёжник!» Видимо, Том все-таки услышал, потому что улыбочка у него была довольно противная, когда, скользнув взглядом по насупившейся гриффиндорской звезде, он повернулся к Кэти:  
– А-а, это тот самый идиот, который подлил тебе «Амортенцию?»  
Кэти ответила только возмущенным взглядом: «Нашли время выяснять, кто круче!», Том пожал плечами, Поттер сделал вид, что вообще ни при чем.

Теперь Том шел рядом с Рози. Склонившись к ней, тихо расспрашивал, как примерной студентке вообще пришло в голову вывести настолько опасное существо. Та рассказывала и рассказывала: как, воспользовавшись «Трансформационным зельем», временно превратившим курицу в петуха, она получила нужное яйцо. Как следила за жабой, совершенно не проникшейся участием в историческом эксперименте, и постоянно норовившей сбежать. Как отнесла едва вылупившегося василиска Хагриду.  
– Он, конечно, тоже испугался. Но больше обрадовался. Возился с ним, кормил, согревал. У маленьких же с терморегуляцией проблемы…  
– Да, я читал, – кивнул Том.  
Потом голос у Рози стал несчастным и расстроенным: она рассказывала, как подросший василиск вдруг стал беспокойным, шипел что-то непонятное, сверкал глазами – они чуть успевали уворачиваться.  
– Что-то вроде «возраста капризов», – пояснил Том. – У детенышей челове… в смысле, у детей бывает года в два, а тут, получается, в месяц. И еще не понятные ему самому вспышки магии – он чувствовал, что вам страшно, сам пугался, а что с этим делать – не знал.  
– Тогда мы и решили обратиться к мисс Риддл – ну, чтобы она с ним поговорила. Но… не успели.  
Рози всхлипнула, и Том ободряюще похлопал ее по плечу. Джим закатил глаза и отвернулся.  
– Мы ему даже имя придумали, – совсем тихо и смущенно сказала Рози.  
– Она его «Регулусом» называла, – хмыкнул Джим.  
Том без тени улыбки уточнил:  
– Потому что «король змей»?  
Рози кивнула и так благодарно улыбнулась, что Джим не смог удержаться, чтобы ее не передразнить.  
– Кстати, можешь называть меня «Том». В конце концов, я же тебе не учитель, верно?  
Теперь Джим скривился, будто у него зуб заболел.

– И какого черта этот тип ее клеит? – пробормотал то ли для Кэти, то ли просто в сторону.  
– Что ты выдумываешь? Они же просто разговаривают.  
– Да ну?! С вами почему-то он не так разговаривал.  
– Как «не так»?  
– Ну как вам объяснить, дорогая мисс Риддл?.. – Джим сказал это, понизив голос до задушевных, почти нежных интонаций и так приблизив свое лицо к лицу Кэти, что они чуть носами не столкнулись.

Хм-м, а ведь и правда – почти как эти двое, впереди. Сказать, что ли, Тому, чтобы не увлекался? Что тут ему не конюшня, а Рози – не какая-нибудь из девиц, «которым он не отказывает», а ее студентка, за которую она, между прочим, отвечает. Или не лезть не в свое дело? Не хватало еще поругаться с братом прямо тут. В идеале – на парселтанге, чтобы василиск точно убедился, что все люди идиоты.

– Конечно, мы разговариваем по-другому. Я же его сестра.  
– А Рози – моя… почти сестра. И когда какой-то хмырь заморский… тьфу!  
Поттер ушел вперед, но Том его тут же окликнул, приказав не отрываться от остальных.  
– Еще бы «рядом» сказал, – буркнул Джим, и Том тут же «послушался»:  
– Рядом! – скомандовал. Но Кэти не успела рассмеяться, а Джим – возмутиться, как он остановился и прижал палец к губам. Джим все равно попытался что-то сказать, но тут уже Кэти зажала ему рот ладонью и прошипела – почти неосознанно, на парселтанге:  
_– Заткнис-с-сь!_  
Подействовало.

Теперь уже и она слышала возню в кустах на дальней стороне поляны. И не только она: Том схватил за шиворот рванувшуюся туда Рози, взглядом приказал ей стоять на месте и сам сделал пару шагов к кустам.

_– Регулус-с-с!_ – позвал.  
_– Кто такой «Регулус?»_ – донеслось оттуда.  
У Кэти сердце замерло: нашли!  
_– Это твое имя._  
_– У меня нет имени._  
_– Оно есть у всех. Меня зовут Том. А тебя – Регулус._  
_– Кто ты, Том?_  
_– Я пришел помочь._  
_– Мне не надо помощи. Меня все боятся._  
_– Я тебя не боюсь. Можно мне подойти поближе?_

Они перебрасывались короткими фразами довольно долго. Василиск и правда не очень-то стремился общаться с людьми. А еще он был хвастливый, как Поттер, и нудный, как Меган Джонс. Кэти еще раз порадовалась, что позвала на помощь Тома – ей самой вряд ли хватило терпения уболтать это чудо. А у него, кажется, получалось.

Кэти первая решила, что стоять и ждать результатов – слишком утомительно, и присела на траву. Чуть позже к ней присоединились Джим и Рози. Вытащила из кармана зеркальце – прихватила его по привычке с собой – и теперь развлекалась, ловя свет от палочки и пуская по траве «люмосовых зайчиков». Рози все не могла оставить в покое свой кулон, а Джим просто маялся от необходимости сидеть и ничего не делать.

– Тема твоей курсовой – «Трансформационное зелье»? – спросила его Кэти.  
– Угу. Я пытался проверить, нельзя ли его переделать настолько, чтобы оно действовало и на людей.  
– Так ведь оно действует, – удивилась она.  
– Очень короткое время, намного меньше репродуктивного цикла.  
Кэти понятливо кивнула. Так вот что имел в виду Слагхорн, утверждая, что этот эксперимент может всерьез повлиять на жизнь магического сообщества! Если продлить время действия зелья – это может… к примеру, дать возможность однополым семьям иметь собственных детей. А пока… пока его хватило только на то, чтобы ненадолго превратить курицу в петуха.

Кэти снова взглянула туда, где Том убеждал василиска, что в качестве домашней змейки ему будет куда лучше и безопаснее.  
Так или иначе, «на жизнь магического общества» зелье Джима повлияло.

***

_– Я всех убиваю_, – в который раз заявил этот зеленый червяк-переросток.  
Том теперь стоял вплотную к кустам, почти на другой стороне поляны.  
_– А ты можешь не убивать? Можешь просто смотреть?_  
_– Не знаю._  
_– Попробуй._

Кэти не заметила, на ком они «пробовали» - кажется, на каких-то мелких зверюшках. Но в конце концов оба остались довольны.

_– Теперь посмотри на меня._   
_– Я боюсь. Я не хочу тебя убивать._   
_– Я этого тоже не хочу. Но ты же можешь просто смотреть. Правда, Регулус?_   
_– Могу._   
_– Тогда давай, не бойся. Иди сюда._

Из кустов сперва показался алый хохолок… Кэти непроизвольно уткнулась в зеркальце и уже через него наблюдала, как на поляну выползает ярко-зеленая змея ярда полтора длиной.  
_– Регулус, посмотри на меня._  
Василиск поднял голову…

Все остальное произошло так быстро, что даже потом Кэти не сразу удалось вспомнить, как именно все случилось.  
Кажется, сперва затрещала ветка где-то в стороне…  
Поттер вскинулся, ткнул в ту сторону палочкой, сверкнула вспышка заклинания. И в ту же секунду глаза василиска засветились, как два ярких луча.  
Рози вскочила, истошно завопила «То-о-ом!!!»  
И василиск повернулся к ней.

Кэти вспоминала, как вскинула руку с зеркальцем, стараясь перехватить смертоносный взгляд, направить его в сторону… И как облегченно выдохнула, увидев, как чернеет и падает на землю деревце, в которое и попал отраженный луч. Успела!  
Как, позабыв обо всем, бросилась к брату: «С тобой все в порядке?!»  
– Со мной – да. _Регулус, подожди меня здесь, не уползай, пожалуйста. Куда же ты?_  
_– Я не хотел ее убивать._  
_– Ты никого и не…_ – Том обернулся: – Роза?..  
– Ро-ози! – От ужаса в голосе Джима у Кэти мурашки по спине побежали.  
Том медленно подошел к лежавшей на траве девочке. Наклонился, взял ее за руку. Кэти, почти не понимая, что происходит… не желая поверить в то, что уже произошло… сделала то же самое. Рука у Рози была ледяной.  
_– Ты не ус-с-спела,_ – тихо сказал Том – все еще на парселтанге.

На краю поляны снова затрещали ветки, и Кэти почти машинально посмотрела туда. Из темноты медленно проступала фигура крылатого коня – странного, угольно-черного и будто состоящего только из плохо пригнанных друг к другу костей. Острые уши, причудливо изогнутые крылья, пасть, выдающая существо отнюдь не травоядное…  
Фестрал.  
«Ну, здравствуй, Мерлин! Как же не вовремя ты соскучился по хозяину!»  
Кэти перевела взгляд на Поттера и – по его вмиг побелевшему лицу – поняла: он тоже его видит.  



	14. Возвращение лорда Волдеморта

_– Регулус! _– голос Тома звучал спокойно. Не наигранно-спокойно, а по-настоящему, и это поразило Кэти больше всего. – Вернись, пожалуйста.  
_– Я не хотел…_ – донеслось из кустов.  
Ага, значит не уполз, просто прячется. Но, кажется, это уже не имеет значения? Ни для кого из них.  
Всё кончено…  
Она не успела…  
  
_– Она не умерла, _– так же спокойно соврал Том. Или не соврал? – _Так что не пропадай снова. Жди меня здесь. Я обещал помочь – и помогу._  
– Что ты вообще несешь? – не выдержала Кэти.  
– Да! Какого черта?! – А вот Поттера уже трясло. Еще немного – и сорвется. И хорошо, если только наговорит глупостей, а может и наделать. – Что ты там разговариваешь с этой тварью! Прибить ее, и…  
– Рози жива, – перевела Кэти слова Тома. Наверное, только для того, чтобы время выиграть. Потому что точно знала, что это невозможно. Но тогда откуда такая уверенность в голосе брата?  
– Жива? – вот и Поттер не поверил.  
Том взглянул на него:  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– А что ты, мать твою, тогда говорил?! Вернее, шипел?! Может, это именно ты натравил…  
– Я сказал, что она не умерла. Окончательно, – добавил, но они с Джимом все равно ничего не понимали. – Кэти, помнишь, что отец про Межмирье рассказывал?  
Она попробовала сосредоточиться, вспомнить… Зачем это ему – именно сейчас? Нашел время для семейных историй!  
– Э-э… Как они с мамой полюбили друг друга?  
– Чертовы девчонки, вы вообще слышите что-нибудь, кроме романтики? – вздохнул Том. И, отвечая на вопрос: «А вы, мальчишки, что слышите?», пояснил: – Двойник отца, «сержант». Он не умер, хотя получил пулю в сердце…  
– Или она прошла рядом с ним.  
– Неважно. Думаю, все дело было в кольце у него на пальце.  
– Это которое обручальное?  
– Ага, – Том кивнул, посмотрев на нее, как на безнадежную дуру. – И заодно – перстень Певереллов, в котором был точно такой же камушек, как в медальоне Розы.  
  
– Точно! – Поттер вскочил на ноги. – Воскрешающий камень! Его надо три раза повернуть на ладони, и тогда… – он снова хлопнулся на колени рядом с Рози и потянулся к цепочке на ее шее.  
– Руки убери! – рявкнул Том, да так, что Кэти чуть свои за спину не спрятала. – Хотя… можешь попробовать. Если повезет, получишь вместо сестры что-то вроде призрака. Как там в сказке было? «Но была она печальна и холодна, и хоть и вернулась в наш мир, но не было ей там места, и горько страдала она».  
– А что тогда делать?  
– Надо самому туда пойти. В тот мир.  
– На тот свет, что ли? – уточнил Поттер, и Том, подумав, кивнул.  
– Камень – наверняка «проводник». Что-то вроде отмычки или указующего заклинания, которое поможет выйти именно в нужную точку. По крайней мере, я так понял, поразмыслив над тем, что отец описывал.  
– И что, за столько лет никто из Певереллов или их потомков до этого не додумался? – с издевкой спросил Поттер.  
– Может, и додумался, но не решился. Потому что не понимал до конца, как это работает. И не был уверен, что хотя бы сам сможет вернуться.  
– А ты, значит, всё понял?  
– Нет, – Том сказал это с такой подкупающей честностью, что Кэти вдруг стало страшно. Да и Поттера, кажется, проняло. – Не всё. Но, думаю, та, «вторая» Меропа тоже не понимала. Не знала, не представляла, что делает. Но ее это не остановило – пошла за тем, кого любила. И я тоже смогу…  
– А почему ты? – не сдавался Джим. – Это, между прочим, моя кузина.  
– Потому что ты несовершеннолетний, – отрезал Том.  
– Ну и плевать! Кто ты такой вообще, чтобы мне указывать?! – Джим вскинул палочку: – Экспеллиар… – заорал. И в ту же секунду рухнул плашмя.  
«Классический пример действия Петрификуса, – промелькнула у Кэти мысль. – Невербального, и кажется, даже беспалочкового».  
– Ну и зачем ты…  
– Чтобы под ногами не путался, – сказал Том. – А то строит тут из себя самого крутого.  
– Ты тоже, – буркнула Кэти, но брат не согласился:  
– Я и есть самый крутой. Ладно, почти самый. А этот… Наверняка всему миру хочет доказать, что не хуже своего знаменитого отца. И не понимает, что это еще не повод лезть куда-то, очертя голову.  
– Вообще-то, он и не хуже. – Конечно, ее саму Джим иногда бесил, но, справедливости ради…  
Том усмехнулся:  
– Значит, еще прославится. Может быть, даже мир спасет. Но не сейчас и не здесь, – закончил «тем самым» тоном. – Тебя тоже уговаривать радикальными методами? – обернулся он к Кэти.  
– Нет, но… Тебе не кажется, что в истории с двойниками наших родителей ключевой момент: «пошла за тем, кого любила»? И тем, кто любил ее и хотел, САМ ХОТЕЛ вместе с ней вернуться? А ты Рози знаешь меньше часа, вас вообще ничего не связывает.  
– Ты это к чему?  
– К тому, что идти надо мне. Я ее учительница – это раз. Именно из-за моей ошибки она…  
– Учительница, точно, – перебил Том. – Которая за год так и не узнала, что Рози на шее таскает. Под носом у которой она вывела василиска. Мне продолжать? Да я за час о ней узнал больше, чем ты за всё…  
– А мне плевать, что ты там узнал! – теперь нервы сдали и у нее. – Томми, ты что, спятил?! Вообще с башни рухнул?! Ты забыл, кто ты такой?! Может, тебе в этом чертовом месте вообще нельзя появляться? Да мать твою, ты когда-то душу на кусочки разобрал, лишь бы туда не попасть! А теперь сам лезешь, да?  
– Но я все равно туда попал, – тихо ответил Том. – И вернулся. И сейчас все будет хорошо. _Регулус!_ – позвал он.  
– _Чего тебе? _– кажется, «малыш» все еще то ли сердился, то ли был расстроен.  
– _Я скоро вернусь. А пока меня нет, ты будешь слушаться Кэти._  
– _Это твоя самка?_  
– Хм-м… – задумался Том, и тут же нашелся: – _Мы из одного выводка. Она будет тебе помогать, пока я не вернусь._  
С этим василиск согласился. Кэти тоже поняла, что спорить бесполезно. Так что молча смотрела, как Том, присев рядом с Рози, щелкнул застежкой ее медальона. Открыл крышку, взял девочку за руку, а другой ладонью накрыл камень.  
– Все будет хорошо, – снова заверил он Кэти… – Главное – не вмешивайся. Что бы ни случилось – не вмешивайся. И этому, – он кивнул на Поттера, – не позволяй.  
И закрыл глаза.  
  
***  
  
Камень под ладонью Тома засветился. Или раскалился?  
Кэти даже поднесла руку поближе, но на расстоянии тепла не чувствовалось, а коснуться она не решилась.  
Судя по искаженному лицу брата, этот свет причинял ему боль – сильную, почти невыносимую. Или дело не в свете? Что вообще происходит, где он сейчас, что происходит?..  
  
– Что это с ним? – шепотом спросил очнувшийся Джим, но Кэти только отмахнулась: «Не знаю, не представляю, отстань».  
Надо было все-таки настоять, пойти самой. Вспоминался то давний, еще осенью виденный сон, то дурацкое пророчество. Что там было? «Отдать, чтобы вернуть?» И что чертова прорицательница имела в виду?! Что именно отдать? А если – себя самого? Если – жизнь? Она же никогда себе не простит…  
  
Камень засиял так, что на поляне на миг стало светло, как днем. И тут же погас.  
Из-под пальцев Тома просыпалась струйка черного пепла, ветер подхватил его, унося вдаль, развеивая над травой и между деревьями.  
  
Рози открыла глаза.  
  
– Том? Где… Что со мной случи… Том?!  
Он выпустил ее руку и повалился на землю. Глаза плотно закрыты, щека, по которой Кэти машинально провела пальцами – ледяная.  
  
***  
  
В больничном крыле пахло дезинфицирующими зельями. Точно так же, как в лазарете Снукволми Вудс. Но вспоминался почему-то не он, а кабинет дантиста в их деревне. Странно – там всегда пахло по-другому, розовой жевательной резинкой – именно с таким запахом делали зелья… нет – мази-анестетики.  
Кэти вспоминала, цеплялась за всякие подробности, вроде телевизора с диснеевскими мультиками, потрепанных книжек или валявшегося в детском уголке медведя с порванным ухом – только бы верить, что, кроме этой чертовой палаты, есть и другие места, другая жизнь.  
Чтобы не смотреть поминутно на часы, все равно не понимая, сколько времени они с Томом уже здесь. Чтобы не махать постоянно палочкой над его головой, проверяя, не сменился ли цвет магического следа… хотя бы на красный – «критическое состояние» или бледно-желтый, «нестабильное». Но луч диагностирующего заклинания, коснувшись лба Тома, раз за разом становился серым. Кэти не видела такого ни в одном учебнике, и мадам Боунс, кажется, тоже.  
  
За высокими окнами начали сгущаться сумерки. Заканчивался день, на рассвете которого они, притащив к Хагриду спрятанного под мантией-невидимкой Регулуса и сказав одному, что он должен лежать тихо и ждать Тома или Кэти, а второму – чтобы дал василиску отдохнуть спокойно, отнесли Тома в больничное крыло. Школьная целительница поводила возле него палочкой и руками развела:  
– Никогда ничего подобного не видела. Ни на одной диаграмме нет серого цвета. Бледно-желтый, если все плохо, или красный, когда совсем плохо, но все же не серый.  
– А может, он, – начала Рози и умолкла, то ли не в силах, то ли не желая договаривать. Кэти ее понимала – она бы тоже не смогла.  
– Тогда бы цвет вообще не менялся. А здесь… Пожалуй, все, что мы сейчас можем для него сделать – это оставить в покое.  
Рози с Джимом ушли, Кэти осталась – смотреть на часы, не понимая, что они показывают, и ждать.  
  
***  
  
В обед заглядывала Макгонагалл и все четверо деканов. Что-то говорили – кажется, утешительное. Хэйди обнимала ее и уговаривала держаться, остальные хлопали по плечу. Запомнилась только фраза Слагхорна: «Никак не ожидал, что снова увижу Тома таким. Можете думать обо мне что угодно, Минерва, но он был моим лучшим учеником». И тихое: «Да, он был лучшим», – в ответ.  
  
Джим и Рози вернулись после отбоя, снова под мантией. К этому времени Кэти уже убедилась – ничего не меняется. А что, если Том просто застрял там, между мирами? Может, его самого теперь надо вытаскивать? Но как? Камня больше не существует. Неужели он и проведет так остаток жизни? И как узнать, сколько ему осталось?  
Джим сел на соседнюю кровать, Рози – рядом с Томом. Провела ладонью по его лбу и всхлипнула, но все-таки сдержалась, не разревелась.  
– Зачем он это сделал? – тихо спросила. И тут ее точно прорвало: – Это я во всем виновата! «Великий эксперимент», как же!  
– Да если бы не я со своим зельем, тебе бы такое и в голову не пришло. Это же я тебя подбил, на слабо взял.  
– Да что ты! У меня что, своей головы на плечах не было? Думаешь, почему я тебя сразу к черту не послала, вместе с дурацким зельем и подначками? Не-ет, захотелось всем доказать, что меня не зря в Равенкло отправили. Захотелось сделать то, чего уже столетия ни у кого не получалось, прославиться – чтобы никто не думал, что я хуже мамы.  
– Да если бы мы с Алом тебя не дразнили…  
– А мне не надо было вестись! – Рози все-таки заплакала. Кэти обняла ее, погладила по голове, стараясь успокоить.  
– Вы тут ни при чем. Это я во всем виновата. Не надо было Тома вообще сюда звать. Привыкла, что он меня любит, что не может мне ни в чем отказать! Если бы я только знала… – помолчала и с горечью добавила: – За своей теплицей еще его просила присматривать, а ведь он этого всегда терпеть не мог! Но, черт, я же не думала, что… Что даже прощения попросить не успею! Ну почему, почему я не пошла сама в это чертово Межмирье?!  
  
– Что здесь происходит? – прервала ее излияния мадам Боунс. – Вы что, не понимаете, что пациенту сейчас нужен покой, а не вопли над ухом? Мистер Поттер, мисс Уизли, а вы что тут делаете? Ну-ка, марш по своим гостиным!  
– Не понимаю, чем можно помешать человеку, который без сознания? – буркнула Кэти. Мадам Боунс удивленно взглянула на нее:  
– Судя по показаниям моих датчиков, он пришел в себя еще минут пять назад. Я думала, вы знаете – сами же постоянно проверяли.  
  
Кэти взмахнула палочкой, и луч заклинания тут же окрасился в насыщенный цвет лесного мха.  
– То-ом?..  
  
Брат открыл глаза, хитро улыбнулся, и Кэти замерла, не понимая, чего больше хочется: обнять его или врезать. Да у нее… просто слов нет! Она, значит, места себе не находит, а он развлекается?!  
– Ну-у… У тебя так хорошо получалось. Я бы даже еще раз послушал. Можешь повторить с того места, где про теплицу?  
  
***  
  
Василиска они нашли свернувшимся на коленях у Хагрида.  
– Ну вот, прямо как кошка! – Поттер взглянул в сторону Кэти и добавил: – Нормальная кошка, а не та, психическая.  
– Здравствуй, Рубеус, – кивнул ему Том. – Рад снова тебя видеть… в добром здравии и по-прежнему увлеченным выращиванием всякого опасного зверья.  
– А вы… вы совсем не изменились, мистер Риддл, – пробормотал в ответ он.  
– Изменился, Рубеус. Ты не представляешь, насколько.  
  
Потом они спорили, где Регулусу лучше жить: у Хагрида, который, конечно, любит его и вроде бы справляется, но, если что – договориться не сумеет, или в комнате Кэти. Упомянули и про Тайную комнату, но этот вариант забраковали все – слишком далеко, неуютно, да и скелет предшественника – не то, на что «малышу» стоит смотреть. Том даже предлагал уехать, забрав его с собой. Конечно, в Америку его с таким грузом не пустят, но можно попроситься в один из дальних, лучше островных, заповедников. Все вроде и понимали, что это было бы лучше всего, но соглашаться не хотелось ни Рози и Хагриду, умудрившимся за месяц привязаться к своему питомцу, ни Кэти. Правда, ей не хотелось расставаться с Томом.  
  
***  
  
Только когда, все-таки оставив василиска ночевать в привычном месте и отправив студентов по домам, они спустились в слизеринское подземелье (причем брат шел впереди, совершенно не путаясь ни в коридорах, ни в лестницах), Кэти вспомнила, что ни разу не называла Тому имя профессора по уходу за магическими существами. Или он сам его где-то прочитал? Но почему тогда приветствовал, как старого знакомого? Или?..  
  
– Вот только не надо так смотреть, ладно? – вздохнул Том. – Не мог я сразу, еще в больничном крыле, все рассказать: Поттер твой и так нервный. А Рози сама наверняка догадалась – она же видела меня… там. В Межмирье. Видела меня настоящего.  
– Что именно рассказать?! Что значит – «настоящего»?  
  
И снова дурацкие вопросы – лишь бы оттянуть неизбежное. Черт, и когда она успела стать такой трусихой?  
  
– Так что давай-ка знакомиться… заново. – Том отошел на пару шагов, поклонился. – Мисс Риддл, позвольте представиться – Том Марволо Риддл… он же Лорд Волдеморт.  
Протянул руку, но теперь уже Кэти опасливо отступила на шаг.  
– То есть… ты все вспомнил? – прозвучало совсем жалко, но ей было уже все равно. Слишком много событий в последние дни, казалось, могли бы напрочь отбить умение удивляться, но все равно получилось неожиданно.  
Том отвечать не стал – просто кивнул.  
– И… как оно?  
– Если коротко – то паршиво. Очень паршиво. Но, понимаешь… знать все-таки лучше. Слушай, если я сейчас не засну, то помру уже по-настоящему, – прервал Том этот нелёгкий разговор. – И ты, думаю, тоже.  
  
Заснет она, как же! Да после такого хорошо если вообще глаза сомкнуть удастся! Впрочем, спорить Кэти не стала – залезла под одеяло. Вот подождет, когда братец уляжется там, на диване, и все-все выяснит. В темноте любые признания и откровения лучше получаются.  
Заснула она, едва коснувшись головой подушки.  
  
***  
  
Пришлось продолжить беседу за завтраком.  
– И что теперь? – спросила Кэти, решив, что ночи брату хватило, чтобы разобраться с новоприобретенными знаниями о себе.  
  
А кстати, этот человек… да-да, который сидит напротив и вилку в руке крутит – он все еще ее брат? Или непонятно кто? И если второе – что ей тогда делать?  
  
– Да ничего «теперь».  
Вилка, немного побалансировав на кончике его пальца, застыла, указывая точно в потолок. Да уж: кем бы Том ни стал – Лордом там или не Лордом, а «выпендрёжником» (как назвал его Джим) он при этом остался.  
  
– Да, я помню, как рос в приюте, – рассказывал он. – Как узнал о том, что не просто псих ненормальный, а волшебник. Как прогибал под себя чертов Хогвартс, как изучал Тёмные искусства и старался достичь бессмертия. Помню про Миртл и Хагрида. И… еще много чего. А еще я помню, – голос Тома из раздражённого стал если не ласковым, то, по крайней мере, нормальным, – Риддлс Эйкерс. Родителей. Как мы с тобой, когда совсем маленькие были, разговаривали только на парселтанге.  
– Я такого не помню.  
– Так это давно было, Стэн тогда еще не родился. Мама испугалась, что мы вообще по-человечески не заговорим, и уговорила отца брать нас с собой на работу. Она-то нас понимала, а он – нет. Пришлось учиться общаться и с ним… А помнишь, как страшно было, когда мы в первый раз на лошадь сели?  
– Э-э-э… да. А тебе тоже, что ли?  
Том кивнул и продолжил:  
– Помню, как жарко было во время твоего первого чирлидерского выступления. Мне тогда голову напекло и кровь из носа пошла, но я даже в тень уходить не стал – чтобы все время тебя видеть. И все время боялся, что тебе еще хуже: я-то просто сидел, а ты там прыгала… Помню, как старался не засыпать на концертах Стэна.  
– Все равно засыпал, – хмыкнула немного успокоившаяся Кэти.  
– Ну так… чертова его «это же классика, что бы вы понимали». От нее же сдохнуть можно! – И оба рассмеялись, причем Кэти – с немалым облегчением. Может, не все так страшно, как она себе представила?  
– Теперь я точно знаю, каким когда-то был, чего хотел, чего боялся. Но… сейчас я будто смотрю на себя прежнего со стороны.  
– И что ты думаешь о «прошлом» Томе?  
– Я его понимаю, – ответил «этот». Кажется, Кэти (ожидавшая чего-то в духе «он был тем еще мудаком и вообще редкостным идиотом, но я же не такой») слишком потрясенно на него вытаращилась, и Том продолжил: – Понимаю… и сочувствую. Его родители не приглашали на его дни рождения всех соседей. Не вешали на елку изготовленные им корявые игрушки… да и не было у него ни дней рождения, ни ёлки, ни родителей. А главное – не было таких брата с сестрой. Так что я очень рад, что судьба подарила мне этот «второй шанс». Другую жизнь, другое детство… и вас со Стэнли.  
– Так что ты теперь собираешься делать? С этой жизнью?  
  
Нет, правда – что может делать тот, кто внезапно осознал, что он – один из самых сильных магов на земле? Не навоз же за фестралами разгребать или… вилками жонглировать?!  
  
Том развел руками:  
– Не знаю пока.  
Кэти взглянула на часы: до начала урока оставалось меньше десяти минут. Как раз хватит, чтобы быстро собрать вещи и добежать до класса. Вчера Слагхорн ее подменил, но не стоило злоупотреблять его добротой.  
– Слушай, Том, – вспомнила вдруг она. – А правда, что ты когда-то хотел преподавать в Хогвартсе?  
  
***  
  
Последние дни перед экзаменами пролетели быстро. Кэти проверяла множество домашних работ и оставшиеся курсовые, проводила дополнительные занятия, на которых студенты пытались за несколько дней уловить то, на что не обращали внимания весь год, и вместе с Невиллом готовила теплицы к летнему перерыву: накладывала заклинания прополки и полива, подстригала слишком разросшиеся ветки и проверяла, хорошо ли работает система отлавливания и сортировки паданок или семян.  
  
Потом начались экзамены: утром теория, после обеда – практика, вечером и ночью – проверка работ, причем не только своих студентов, но и старшекурсников: они с деканом Слагхорном решили, что лучше перепроверять друг за другом.  
– Тем более, мисс Риддл, в следующем году вам придется вести уроки у всех классов. Так что тренируйтесь.  
Кэти только хмыкнула. С планами на следующий год она пока не определилась. Конечно, в Хогвартсе ей было хорошо, но ведь есть еще столько мест, которых она не видела!  
– А еще вы, возможно, станете деканом Слизерина. Это огромная ответственность, но я верю, что такая умная девушка, как вы…  
– Я?! Но ведь деканом может стать только бывший студент этого факультета!  
– Конечно, это так… Но, видите ли… На данный момент я – единственный бывший слизеринец среди учителей. А в следующем году… остается только надеяться, что магия школы позволит стать деканом родственнице Основателя.  
Кэти усмехнулась: искать подобные лазейки – так по-слизерински! Что ж, если она останется в Хогвартсе – отказываться не будет. Если останется.  
  
***  
  
С Томом они почти не виделись – тот все время проводил с Регулусом. Кажется, он больше никому не говорил, что вспомнил свое прошлое, но, судя по доносившимся до Кэти слухам, в школе об этом знали даже тараканы. Тем не менее, никто от него не шарахался. Наоборот – к хижине Хагрида за неделю завернуло «на огонек» больше студентов, чем за весь год. Девицы-старшекурсницы томными голосами задавали дурацкие вопросы, малышня лезла во все щели, упрашивая дать поглазеть на василиска, а особо смелые, вроде Хьюго, хотели еще и погладить.  
  
Впрочем, для бесед о жизни или магии им времени хватало. Разговаривать с Лордом Волдемортом оказалось даже интереснее, чем с «почти младшим братом». Вернее, интересным было наблюдать, как уживаются в нем в нем взрослый и много (иногда казалось, что слишком много) знающий маг и тот мальчишка, бок о бок с которым она провела всю жизнь.  
  
С хорошей стороной обретения новых знаний Том разобрался быстро. Кэти ему даже немного завидовала: круто, наверное, когда у тебя в голове столько интересного появляется. Потом вспоминала, что там еще появилось – и переставала завидовать.  
С плохой стороной… Кэти надеялась, что рано или поздно разберется. Если бы только она могла ему помочь! Но, кажется, это была та часть жизни, прожить которую Том должен был без ее вмешательства.  
  
В любом случае, теперь он из всех споров выходил победителем. Нет, братику Томми тоже иногда удавалось «уесть» свою неглупую и напористую сестричку. Лорду это удавалось всегда. Причем делал это он так спокойно и снисходительно – будто старый пес стряхивал расшалившегося щенка. Даже обижаться было бесполезно, да и не на что. Разве что на шутки об «очень-узко-специальном» образовании?  
  
Но один раз они все-таки сумели поругаться.  
  
Началось все с рассказа Кэти о пророчестве. Теперь, когда все страшное казалось позади, о чокнутой старушке и ее словах можно было говорить даже со смешком… хоть и не особо веселым.  
– Да-да, Трелони… помню-помню, – кивнул Том. – Это же ее пророчество… – помолчал, вспоминая; будто от холода, передернул плечами. Потом, видимо, решил перевести все в шутку: – А о том, что нечего совать нос в чужие дела – вернее, пытаться сделать за меня то, что только меня и касается, – тебе еще наш учитель говорил. Вот сказала бы о пророчестве сразу, тогда и пререкаться незачем было бы.  
– Да если бы я о нем вовремя вспомнила, черта с два бы тебя отпустила! До сих пор вздрагиваю, вспоминая, как раздумывала, что нужно «отдать, чтобы забрать», или как там было?  
– Ну, это как раз очевидно, – вздохнул он. – Нельзя разбудить силы, подобные тем, что позволяют, пусть и на время, разрушить границу между мирами, не отдав ничего взамен. Нельзя просто так сходить туда и вернуться, не изменившись. А уж если хочешь _кого-то_ вернуть… обязательно придется оставить нечто… важное.  
  
Кэти задумалась. Родителей пребывание в Межмирье и правда изменило. Что же они там оставили? Свои страхи? Эгоизм? Высокомерие? Похоже, именно так все и было. Или что-то еще?  
– Интересно, что оставила та, вторая Меропа – чтобы забрать своего мужа?  
– Могу только предположить, – подумав, ответил Том. – Может быть, свою любовь к нему.  
– И что она, по-твоему, с тех пор его не любила?  
– Ну и вопросы у тебя. А еще романтичная девочка! Неужели хоть магистр Джеремия тебе не объяснил, что истинную любовь отнять у человека невозможно? Чем больше отдаешь – тем больше остается с тобой.  
– Н-нет… – ничего подобного из уроков магистра не вспоминалось. – А тебе что, объяснял?  
– Да. И это, и много чего еще. Только я не сразу сумел его понять. Зато теперь точно знаю, что все это правда.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Кэти, принимая к сведению эту занятную сторону магии. – А ты что собирался отдать?  
– Себя, – ответил Том, снова ее огорошив. И, в качестве «контрольного выстрела», добавил: – Я предполагал, что вернуться сможет только один из нас. И собирался остаться.  
– Ты… что?!  
– Кэти, пойми: нельзя просто так взять и забрать того, кто…  
– Ты, чертов придурок! – заорала она. – Значит, когда ты вешал мне лапшу на уши, что «все будет хорошо», ты точно знал, что не вернешься?!  
– Предполагал, – уточнил он, но взбешенной Кэти было не до точности формулировок. Ладно, на нее ему было плевать, герою хренову. Но что бы она потом сказала его питомцу? Как бы объясняла ему, куда делся Том? Регулусу же он пообещал, что вернется! Выходит, соврал?  
– Нет. Я сказал, что ты будешь помогать ему до моего возвращения.  
– Твоего «скорого» возвращения!  
– Именно. Понимаешь… василиски живут очень, очень долго. Само собой, дольше любого человека. И его понятие «скоро» очень отличается от нашего. А еще они не видят ничего странного, что хозяева рано или поздно начинают выглядеть по-другому. То есть, они сменяются, конечно. Но он это воспринимает иначе. Так что… Я сказал, что вернусь – но не сказал, когда: через час, день или двадцать лет.  
– Ты что, надеялся вернуться через двадцать лет? На третью попытку?  
Том улыбнулся:  
– Конечно, нет. Но… У тебя же рано или поздно будут дети – змееусты и потомки Слизерина. Может быть, кого-то из них ты даже «традиционно» назовешь Томом. Ну, слушай! Это уже нечестно! Давай ты лучше будешь орать, а не плакать? – Брат сел рядом, обнял ее, но слезы почему-то полились еще сильнее.  
  
– Но как тебе удалось вернуться? Что ты там оставил? – спросила Кэти, когда запоздалый ужас – что она могла больше не увидеть Тома – ушел, вылился вместе со слезами.  
Он помрачнел и тихо поправил:  
– «Кого». Думаю, что все-таки друга.  
Было видно, что тема ему неприятна, но Кэти впервые в жизни было плевать на душевное равновесие братца – Лорд он там или не Лорд. Как он мог?! Знал, что уходит, что бросает ее навсегда… Хоть бы попрощался нормально, урод! «И оставил памятку длиной десять футов, как ухаживать за его фестралом», – представилась вдруг ехидная физиономия Стэна. Кэти подавила улыбку. Взглянула на Тома:  
– Ну и?.. Какого еще друга?  
Пришлось ему, после очередной отговорки «это долгая история», эту историю рассказывать.  
  
Как всю жизнь, сколько себя помнил, он чувствовал что-то вроде чужого присутствия.  
– Сначала оно будто сжигало меня изнутри, старалось уничтожить. Я не знал, как этого избавиться – и можно ли избавиться от того, что у тебя в крови? Потом заметил, что, когда ко мне прикасался кто-то, кому я был… небезразличен – становилось легче.  
– Так ты поэтому в первые годы все время орал и с рук не слезал?  
– Именно. Искал защиты — у «своих». Потом вы со Стэном появились… и оно почти перестало ощущаться. То есть, я знал, что оно есть, и порой это было неприятно, но… привычно так неприятно, как обувь неудобная. – Том помолчал немного, то ли поддразнивая изнывавшую от любопытства Кэти, то ли ему и правда было трудно говорить. – А потом оно снова напомнило о себе. Помнишь, мы говорили про тот поход, в пятом классе?  
Кэти кивнула. Здорово тогда было. Правда, в какой-то момент она потеряла мальчишек и успела сильно перепугаться, но все ведь обошлось?  
А Том уже рассказывал, как едва не погиб, свалившись в темноте в какую-то яму. Как поток воды подхватил его, накрыл с головой… а в следующий момент он уже лежал на твердой земле, там, куда вода не доставала.  
– Стихийная магия?  
– Это была не моя магия. Свою я к тому времени знал. Возможно, она бы тоже сработала – если бы я по-настоящему испугался. Но я не успел – до того, как «испугались за меня».  
– Кто?  
– Тогда я еще этого не знал.  
  
И Том рассказывал дальше – как он пытался узнать. Искал в книгах упоминания о подобном – и не находил. Пытался разговаривать с этой то ли силой, то ли сущностью. Она вроде оставалась дружелюбной, но все такой же неуловимой. Удалось лишь понять, что это какая-то невероятно сильная защитная магия. Но у этой силы явно было лицо, и Тому очень хотелось его увидеть.  
– Потом, после разговора с родителями о Межмирье, я стал изучать все, что было написано о Лорде Волдеморте. И наткнулся на обряд возрождения. М-да, кровь врага «тот» Лорд выбрал очень неосмотрительно. Защита, которую Гарри Поттеру обеспечила его мать в момент смерти, – пояснил он. – И на которую я… ну да – именно я, так опрометчиво «напросился».  
Том поёжился, наверняка вспомнив первые годы их «совместного существования».  
– Зато когда все понял – вдруг стало легче. Можно было даже называть ее по имени, мысленно обращаясь. Она, правда, все равно не отзывалась, но... Вроде как – пока я жив, то и она тоже… — И снова умолк, будто ожидая нетерпеливого «Ну-у?» — В Межмирье нам с Лили Поттер – впервые за долгие годы – удалось разъединиться. А заодно и познакомиться по-настоящему.  
– Лили Поттер? Но это же… Ну и как тебе бабушка Джима?  
Он улыбнулся:  
– Она совсем не была похожа на «бабушку». Молодая совсем, вроде нас с тобой… – снова пауза, Том с трудом, через силу, продолжил: – В сущности, вернуться мог любой из нас. Но она настояла, чтобы это был именно я. Сказала, – Том погрустнел, – что уже привыкла защищать разных глупых мальчишек. А у меня не хватило духу отказаться… от такого подарка. Но теперь – он поднял голову, – я точно знаю, что, когда придет мой черед, я смогу, подобно младшему из Певереллов, «поприветствовать Смерть, как друга». И спокойно уйти с ней – туда, дальше.  
– А когда он придет? – настороженно спросила Кэти. Кто знает – вдруг у этой чертовой магии есть и временные ограничения?  
– Понятия не имею. Но я, в любом случае, не тороплюсь. А ты кляксу на чужой свиток посадила! – хмыкнул он, подводя итог трудному разговору.  
Кэти ойкнула и начала осторожно – чтобы случайно все не стереть – ее убирать.  
  
Вот, значит, как все получилось. А что теперь Тому делать с «подаренной» ему жизнью… он еще придумает, конечно. Но на ближайшее время идея у Кэти была.  
  
  



	15. Любовь – это…

Этим утром – впервые за последние пять лет – Большой зал был убран в синее с бронзовым, равенкловские цвета. Победа этого факультета была абсолютной и неоспоримой: пятисот баллов, начисленных Рози Уизли Хагридом за «Самое… кра-ативное… кре-итивное… Лили, солнышко, что ж ты тут понаписала-то? Ну, в общем, за самую хорошую работу!», с лихвой перекрыли те сто пятьдесят, которые отобрала Макгонагалл за опасность, в которой оказался из-за этой «хорошей работы» Хогвартс.  
Декан Джонс принимала поздравления и светилась от счастья.  
Рози Уизли – тоже. Мало того, что она принесла факультету долгожданную победу, так ее имя теперь навечно останется в школьном Зале Славы, с пометкой «студентка, заработавшая за один раз рекордное количество баллов». Что она была так же студенткой, за один раз рекордное количество баллов потерявшей, теперь никто не вспоминал.  
  
– А еще мне хочется поздравить мисс Риддл, ассистента профессора Слагхорна и самую молодую учительницу в нашей школе с окончанием ее первого года в Хогвартсе, – закончила свою итоговую речь директор. – И пожелать ей… надеюсь, вы не собираетесь нас покидать и в следующем году? – уточнила она.  
Кэти очень не хотелось ее разочаровывать, но чем раньше она обо всем расскажет, тем лучше.  
– Вообще-то… собираюсь. В школе магии Колдовстворец открылась вакансия… помощника садовника. И я туда написала. Пригласили на собеседование.  
Вот. Высказалась. Теперь можно слушать, как все потрясенно молчат.  
  
– Помощник? Садовника? Ребёно… Мисс Риддл, на вас события последних недель плохо отразились, да? – к Хэйди первой вернулся дар речи. – Какой, к Мордреду, помощник садовника?! Вы же преподаватель! И – надо сказать – хороший, какие бы глупости вам то и дело ни приходили в голову.  
– К сожалению, вакансии преподавателя там не было. А мне очень надо туда попасть! В этом году у них расцветает уникальное магическое растение, «Alen’kiy Tzvetocheck».  
Понял ее только Невилл, потрясенно выдохнул: «Ого!» Остальные так и продолжили таращиться с недоумением.  
– То есть, вы готовы все бросить из-за какого-то цветка? – спросила Макгонагалл. – Он что, очень ценный? Используется в каких-то зельях?  
– Нигде он не используется. Он… просто есть. И когда расцветает – ничего красивее нет на всем свете! Я не могу это пропустить, понимаете? Потом в жизни себе не прощу!  
– Но… давайте попросим профессора Лонгботтома – он вам дюжину таких цветов в наших теплицах посадит. И смотрите, сколько угодно.  
– Э-э-э… не посадит, – ответил Невилл.  
А потом они с Кэти заговорили наперегонки, перебивая друг друга и стараясь как можно подробнее объяснить, но, кажется, еще больше всех запутывая. Профессора и ученики, забыв про еду и замерев, слушали про сложности культивации данного эндемика, уникальное маги-симбиотическое взаимодействие, которое он создавал с определенным видом магических тварей и его нестабильный цикл гибернации.  
Кажется, пробрало всех – кроме привычного к подобным выступлениям Тома. Он только улыбнулся, когда Хэйди пробормотала: «Да-а… теперь вижу, что гербология – и правда любовь».  
– Они имеют в виду, что эта тра… это растение может расти только в определённом месте – там, где правильный магический фон и обитает нужный им вид магических существ. А между цветениями может пройти от семидесяти до ста пятидесяти лет… – И пояснил: – Я же с этой ненормальной двадцать лет прожил… Хотя… – он перевел взгляд на Невилла и улыбнулся еще шире: – Двое сумасшедших и правда страшнее, чем одна.  
  
– Значит, нам снова придется в следующем году искать ассистента профессора Слагхорна, – подытожила Макгонагалл. – Вот уж действительно – пр_о_клятая должность!  
– Так может, ее упразднить? – предложила Кэти. – И взять сразу преподавателя зелий? Я знаю одну подходящую кандидатуру – даже искать не придется.  
– И кого вы могли бы нам предложить?  
– А возьмите Тома! Нет, правда – у него же по зельям «отлично». И почти по всем остальным предметам тоже. А еще он, в отличие от меня, может стать деканом без всяких «обходных маневров» – он же когда-то учился в Слизерине.  
– Его? – потрясенно переспросила Макгонагалл.  
– Меня? – казалось, Том удивился не меньше. – А что – я бы не отказался. Если, конечно, вы рискнете меня взять, Минерва.  
  
***  
  
«Минерва».  
И то, как спокойно они с сестрой заявили, что он – бывший студент Хогвартса. Похоже, слухи не врут – Лорд и правда все вспомнил.  
  
А ей сейчас что делать?  
Взять преподавателем Лорда Волдеморта? Минерва усмехнулась: он ведь уже обращался к двум ее предшественникам. И оба ему отказали. Правда, и Диппету и Дамблдору было куда легче: на них не таращились выжидающе больше трехсот пар глаз. И – Минерва была в этом уверена – стоит ей сказать «нет», как все в зале (включая преподавателей) завопят: «Ну, директор Макгонага-а-ал! Ну пожа-алуйста!»  
  
– Вы приняты, мистер Риддл, – спокойно, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, сказала она. – Жду от вас поурочный план на первый семестр не позднее пятнадцатого августа.  
И зал взорвался аплодисментами и восторженными воплями. Кажется, громче всех вопили за равенкловским, обычно самым спокойным столом. Впрочем, и другие от него не отставали.  
  
***  
  
Характеристика, выданная Мэри Кейт Риддл Школой Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс, занимала свиток около пяти футов длиной. Кэти даже не была уверена, что его примут в том месте, куда она направлялась. Но Невилл ее успокоил: «Это же русские! Они и не такое видали!» Только на это и оставалось надеяться.  
  
В отличие от характеристик из ее начальной и магической школ, эта не была запечатана.  
К сухой и официальной записи от Макгонагалл, что «Мисс Мэри Кейт Риддл, ассистент профессора Слагхорна, проявила себя как отличный преподаватель, успешно сочетавший классические и новаторские методы изложения своего предмета, а также сумела завоевать хорошее отношение многих учеников и коллег», – почти все «ученики и коллеги» пожелали добавить что-то от себя.  
Так что последнюю ночь в Хогвартсе Кэти провела за чтением фактов и домыслов о себе. Несколько раз прослезилась, иногда не могла сдержать улыбки. Например, когда увидела под фразой Люси Уизли «А еще она очень добрая!!!» размашистое: «И умеет ценить правильную траву!» И подпись: «Дж. С. Поттер». «С», в отличие от остальной надписи, было ярко-зеленым, и врямя от времени извивалось – как настоящая змейка. Точнее, василиск.  
  
***  
  
За всеми хлопотами Кэти едва не забыла о судьбе второго (который наверняка считал себя первым и главным) обитателя этой комнаты.  
  
– Что-о?! Присмотреть за твоей кошкой? Ты имеешь в виду лохматое серое чудовище, которое в кресле вечно изображает меховую подушку? Разве ты не берешь ее с собой?  
  
Пришлось объяснить Тому, что кошка – это не собака; она привязывается не к хозяину, а к дому, да и вообще – уж если кого-то эта зверюга и любит, то одну Винки, домовиху. А та без кошки, наверное, вообще помрет.  
  
– Ты обещала больше не давать мне подобных поручений, – не сдавался Том. – Сама же насчет теплицы раскаивалась!  
– Я думала, ты умираешь!  
– Кэти! – если бы она знала брата чуть хуже – могла бы и поверить, что отчаянье в его голосе – непритворное. – Неужели это единственный способ избежать твоих «ну тебе же не трудно, а?»  
– Но ведь тебе же не трудно? А?.. – улыбнулась она.  
Том только рукой махнул.  
– Как ты сказала, зовут эту… кошку?  
– Ами.  
– От «Амбер»? Или «Амелии»?  
– От «Амортенция».  
Он усмехнулся: «Зная тебя, мог и не спрашивать».  
  
– Привет, Ами, – Том поднял кошку с кресла и плюхнулся туда сам, держа ее на вытянутых руках. Тут же получил по запястью когтистой лапой, но будто не заметил этого. Кошка возмущенно взвыла, но он только тихо сказал: – Ами, меня зовут Том. И там, неподалеку, – он указал взглядом куда-то вверх, – у меня есть голодный василиск. Как ты думаешь, василиски едят кошек?  
Ами моментально умолкла и обмякла: «А что я? Я вообще здесь меховой воротник. Или подушка – как больше нравится».  
Кэти сперва фыркнула от смеха, но потом с укоризной спросила:  
– И зачем ты ее пугаешь?  
– Я не пугаю, – удивился Том. – Просто сразу даю понять, кто тут главный.  
– Может, ты и свою приветственную речь перед студентами так начнешь?  
– Я всерьез подумаю об этом, – кивнул он.  
  
Том прошелся по комнате, потом снова опустился в кресло, и Ами тут же вспрыгнула ему на колени. Он зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть, сначала машинально, а потом и с удовольствием поглаживая спину, почесывая за ушами. Кэти усмехнулась: похоже, василиска не скоро ждет ужин из кошатины.  
  
***  
Утром еще успела заглянуть в теплицы.  
Конечно, не стоило и надеяться встретить там Невилла в такой час, но… кто и когда переставал надеяться? Кэти вздохнула: жалко, что так и не нашла подходящего случая, чтобы рассказать ему о своих чувствах… А может, еще не поздно? Оставить где-нибудь… скажем, под кустом дамасской розы(1), записку. «Пусть этот цветок расскажет вам обо всем, о чем я не сумела рассказать».  
Да уж, гениальная мысль. Вполне в духе прекрасной Лорейн. Она бы наверняка так и поступила.  
  
Кэти взяла из стопки «для заметок» листок бумаги, написала, что благодарна Невиллу за поддержку и хорошее отношение, и как это было важно для нее. Положила на краю делянки с синими звездочками барвинка(2) и прижала камнем. Да, так будет лучше.  
___  
(1) «застенчивая любовь»  
(2) «светлое воспоминание»  
  
***  
  
Том был единственным, кто проводил Кэти до Лондона. Прощались они в «Дырявом Котле». Потом новый профессор зельеварения хотел пройтись по Косому переулку, а Кэти поминутно смотрела на часы: не опоздать бы.  
– Не дергайся так, без тебя не улетит.  
– А если такси в пробке застрянет?  
  
Она уже пожалела, что не попрощалась с ним в школе, как с остальными. Или он хотел ей что-то сказать? То, что взрослый, много повидавший, переживший и – увы – многое потерявший волшебник может сказать своей юной сестренке, отправляющейся так далеко. Что-нибудь невероятно мудрое и важное? Или наоборот – поделиться своими страхами и попросить совета у нее, бывшего преподавателя одной из лучших в мире школ?  
  
– Ну, пока, – Том обнял ее. – Удачи тебе, сестренка, с твоим красным цветком. Пусть растет большим и красивым. А сама… – Том понизил голос, и у Кэти сердце замерло: вот, сейчас! – А сама не пей слишком много водки с медведями – что бы они тебе ни говорили!  
– Ну ты совсем придурок! – ахнула она, но грусть и тревога, с утра не дававшие покоя, вдруг отступили, развеялись. Да, именно так и надо прощаться! Даже с великими волшебниками.  
  
***  
  
Самолет выруливал на взлетную полосу. Кэти уткнулась в окошко, стараясь не упустить ничего – от момента взлета до приземления в каком-то «Sheremetyevo». А вот ее соседа предстоящий полет не радовал: он тяжело дышал, поминутно пил из пластиковой бутылки (причем пахло оттуда отнюдь не водой) и нервно утирал пот со лба.  
– Да не волнуйтесь вы, все будет хорошо, – постаралась она его успокоить. Но он только отмахнулся: «Много ты понимаешь!»  
  
Тогда Кэти отправила ему мысленный приказ… слабый, конечно – волшебник, особенно знакомый с основами окклюменции, его бы даже не почувствовал. Но маглу хватило: задышал ровнее, прикрыл глаза.  
  
Конечно, не очень правильно было применять магию к тем, кто не может ответить, но сейчас это быстрее и проще, чем объяснять, что самолет с ведьмой на борту упасть не может. И просто – не может. И еще потому, что в мире осталось еще столько интересного: людей, событий или мест, которые эта ведьма никогда не видела, но очень хотела бы увидеть.  
И три чудесных, удивительных места, где ее всегда ждут и куда ей всегда хочется возвращаться.  
  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
